Older
by dragonridersmaug
Summary: The Berk teens are not so young anymore, but now instead of facing terrifying dragons, they face growing up. Getting older means responsibility and work... and marriage? How will the Vikings handle all of these things? HiccupxAstrid and more ships... but i'm not going to give it away! Rated T just to be safe and a little language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Dearies, welcome to my fanfiction, its super cool that you found me. Now before you read this I must give you some advice, whether you follow this advice or not is up to you. I strongly recommend reading my other HTTYD fanfic, **_**Dragons and Vikings,**_** if you have not already. It introduces my OC and another OC and everything is explained in that story. But if you don't want to, knock yourself out. Do whatever you want to do, teenage rebellion man. Please leave reviews, it's so cool when you guys tell me stuff about the story, and it helps me as a writer. **

**I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise or characters. (I wish i did) I have only come up with the story idea and several OC's. Please do not use my characters unless you ask me first. Thanks.**

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Weightless. The clouds on his fingertips, blue sky stretching for miles. He flew through the sky, years of practice now under his belt. Berk's summer would be coming to an end in a month or so, so for now, he would enjoy every minute of it. Hiccup watched the great span of open air, loving every second of it. But he had something or someone to love even more than flying, this love in no way replaced his love for Toothless though. And that love just cut him off, laughing at him as his peaceful glide was interrupted.

Astrid flew Stormfly, gripping the sheep with her colors on it under her arm as well the twin's sheep. She was the most beautiful, interesting, Astrid-y Viking and she was his as he was hers. He chuckled, swiping his hand through his now shaggy hair.

Several years had past since the whole Vikings and dragons unity. All his friends and himself had grown, physically and as friends.

Now 20, Hiccup was still partially the fishbone kid he used to be, but he had filled out a little more, not as scrawny and was a bit more muscular. But growing meant more responsibility. He was being trained to be chief, but he was now teaching as well. He taught young Vikings how to train dragons; he was also the founder of the school. His friends taught as well, each one teaching the kids about their dragons. But there were only a few classes per week so it was more than manageable. He enjoyed that and preparing to be chief was not hard either, and it wasn't like he was going to be chief soon because he still had stuff to learn. He always managed to get away from that and head to the forge, to assist Gobber. The only thing that had really surprised him was he had shot up making him the second tallest, Fishlegs was still the tallest, no surprise there.

Fishlegs was also 20 and was still the huge Viking he was before but bigger. Mostly taller though, he was less round, very muscular. But he was still Berks biggest dork, though he didn't spit out stats all the time. He mostly would just tell facts as no one except Rosethorn would understand what he would be saying when he told them the dragons stats, much to his frustration. He was still the kind, funny, strong Viking he used to be, though his strength grew with his size. He would teach about the Gronckle at the school, but his main job now was building and construction, which he was very good at. He was able to carry more logs than any of the other men but could carve the most delicate piece. He wore a tunic and a vest instead of his large fur coat like shirt, as it was more practical.

The twins were as tall as Hiccup, Ruffnut managing to keep up with Tuffnut. They were both 19 now. Tuffnuts thin dreads now thicker and more scars covered him. He was still the crazy Thorston he had always been. He was still lanky, but taller. Tuffnut was now working as a leather product seller. It was amazing what he could do with leather. He mostly made clothing, which meant he got to spend time with Grimhilda, as they would often work together. His friends had easily figured out that he liked her due to the fact that he would try and flex his skinny arms at her and when she looked over he would hide under a table or behind Fishlegs or a house. Tuffnut was still nervous around her but they were friends now at least, well until the time comes when he gets enough courage to ask her out. His sister and him taught about the Zippleback but out of all the teachers, they were probably the worst. Hiccup always had to be there, to watch them and make sure they wouldn't kill each other before the lesson was over.

Ruffnut was as crazy as her brother still. Her hair was longer, still in its three long braids. She was tall and skinny still. Tallest out of the girls with narrow features though she was beautiful. She still fought with her brother and Snotlout, though she always won.

Instead of taking up some sort of trade, the girls were learning domestic things such as weaving, sewing, cooking and cleaning. Ruffnut despised all of it, though cleaning wasn't that bad, after all she did have a brother. Astrid and Rosethorn could weave up a storm and could sew. Ruffnuts cooking was reasonable, but that didn't mean she liked cooking. But Astrid's cooking was… horrible. Rosethorn on the other hand had been cooking her whole life so that was no problem, but she hated cleaning. Astrid had even enlisted Rosethorn to help her and she still almost burned down her house.

Astrid, who was 20 as well, though a little older than Hiccup, was only a couple inches shorter than Hiccup, he didn't mind, hell, he was just happy he had managed to grow at all. Her hair was now kept in several braids braided into one, her bangs now long enough to tuck behind her ears. She was excellent at card games, which the gang found out the hard way, her leaving with all their money. She taught about Nadders at the school. She spent most of her time with Hiccup, both of them being lovey dovey to each other, which would get groans of disfavor from their friends.

The only real surprise came to Snotlout, who was towering a whopping 4 inches over Rosethorn, who was the shortest out of everyone. Snotlout was the second shortest, though his personality and muscular stocky build made him seem taller. He hadn't changed much, he became more muscular and he now sported a weird mustache type thing that Ruffnut constantly told him to shave, but he insisted that it would grow into a beard. He was the oldest, 20 as well. Much like Hiccup he was training to be in command, though only second in command. His father, Spitelout was teaching him everything there is to know. Ruffnut always made fun of how short he was, to which he would huff and puff and eventually leave a Ruffnut with tears in her eyes from laughing at how she made the troll angry.

Rosethorn was now 19. She was the shortest, barely coming up to Fishlegs's shoulder, which he constantly made fun of. But then he would wind up on the ground in a headlock. Sometimes Rosethorn won, other times he would just manage to stand up and she would just hang off his back a while before she got frustrated and hit him. Her thick curly hair was longer and she still kept it in two thick braids that went over her shoulders. She still bound them the way she liked but at the ends she would wrap maroon colored string, just for a pop of color. She was still stocky with big hips and Fishlegs still thought that she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on. But the only person that knew this was Astrid, as she finally figured out what was going on. After watching him smile just by looking at her and how he gazed after her, Astrid had put it all together and confronted him about it. Fishlegs was a terrible liar and he finally told her the truth but swore her to secrecy. So Rosethorn still did not know.

She would help Hiccup teach about Night Fury's. In years of search and both Smaug and Toothless calling, no other Night Fury's were found. Rosethorn cooked all the time; her friends always seemed to figure out when and would let themselves in, just so that when she turned around, there would be a crowded table. She didn't mind. But sometimes while she cooked she would look out a window and her friends plus Gobber and Stoick would be outside, waiting to see if they could get a treat. She loved dyeing things so Astrid and her would go and dye wool together and weave as Ruffnut sat in a chair complaining about weaving. The boys were at work but as soon as they finished they would go get the girls and spend the rest of the day with them at Mead Hall.

Growing up was fun and all but it had its down side. Currently marriage was one of those things that grown people do. But out of all the teens, there was only one couple, so they were bound to get married. The parents of the others started to tell them that they needed to get married soon, as they were already older than most when they get married. But no one really paid attention to that.

The young Vikings minds were wiped of marriage and responsibility as they focused on their favorite game. Whoever came up with the game was unknown but it was their favorite pastime. The rules were that each rider and their dragon would get a different color or pattern of paint and they would have a sheep that matched them. You had to get your sheep and as many of the other player's sheep through your goal, which was a hoop like object the dragon had to fly through. Whoever had the most sheep won.

Currently the twins were chasing Astrid. Hiccup watched momentarily before he began to try and find his sheep. He scanned the ground. Oh, and the riders sheep were mixed in with other sheep making it that much more difficult. Astrid was the best at this game; he looked up just in time to see Astrid steal Snotlout's sheep.

Rosethorn found her target, the only person with a sheep except her and Astrid. She adjusted her goggles, Hiccup helped her make them at the forge, mostly so bugs didn't get into her eyes when Smaug flew insanely fast, he was a Night Fury after all.

"Can you hold this for me?" She asked Smaug quietly, who nodded. Rosethorn took the sheep from under her arm, dark green paint streaked across her face and the sheep. She slid it down Smaugs side, were he caught it gently with his paw like claws. She then stood and inched her way across Smaug so that she was practically standing on his head. Fishlegs below her was flying towards his goal; happy enough he got away with his sheep. Rosethorn took a deep breath and leapt; landing on the Gronckles back and quickly took the sheep before Fishlegs even noticed she was there. He turned just in time to see her jump off and Smaug catch her.

"Rose!" He called after her; he was this close to his goal. She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him and flew away.

"I cannot believe she did that… well I can believe she would do that…." he told Meatlug, who lazily turned and started buzzing after the girl and the Night Fury.

Astrid had already made it through her goal, with Hiccups sheep as well. But he didn't mind, he actually flew right next to her the whole time. Soon they both landed Hiccup first, he walked over to Astrid and held out his hand to help her off Stormfly.

"Milady." He said with a small bow. That was what he had recently began calling her, even though she didn't really like it.

"Can't you call me something else? Like how I call you Hic." She asked but still accepted his hand.

"Hmm, ok well, I could call you either, As, which sounds like Ass, or Strid." He told her, even though he was older, he was still a smart ass.

"Point taken. Milady's fine." She said with a small laugh. Hiccup and her walked off, holding hands, as their other friends tried to get Rosethorn, who was the only person with any sheep.

"So, how is everything?" She asked him.

"I get to spend time with you, so it's wonderful." He answered with a grin. Over the years of dating Astrid he really had become smooth when it came to complimenting. Before he would stutter and get nervous but now, he always knew what to say. This made Astrid blush a little.

She looked radiant as they walked along and Hiccup couldn't help but think of the future. His father had been talking to him about marriage and such, and instead of being scared, Hiccup wanted to marry Astrid. Most marriages on Berk were somewhat arranged, of course the bride and groom to be had a say in things, so normally people got married on their own accord. Since Hiccup was the chief's son he was actually going to Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson with Stoick in order to ask for Astrid's hand. Not that she knew about any of this. Nor did Hiccup know when he would be going, as he was pretty busy with dragons and training, but soon.

Astrid opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud yelp. Hiccup and her turned around only to see Fishlegs pick Rosethorn up and sling her across his shoulder as the twins and Snotlout laughed. She kicked her legs and pounded on his back with her small hands, which had no effect on Fishlegs, if she was actually trying to hurt him, she would have. But he just began to walk back to the village, her still over his shoulder as punishment for stealing his sheep. Smaug was laughing as well and she sent him a scowl. Her goggles sat on top of her head and she reached up and smudged Fishlegs's face paint.

He huffed, and grinned, then slumped his shoulder so that she bounced up off of his shoulder and back down. She went limp with defeat.

Tuffnut and Snotlout exchanged glances before devious smiles played on their faces. They both eyed Ruffnut, who was walking ahead of them, and had a silent argument of who should do it with wild hand gestures. Snotlout lost the argument, so he took a deep breath and ran forward, throwing the taller girl over his shoulder.

Ruffnut was stunned for a moment as Snotlout ran past Fishlegs.

"I'm so going to get to the village first!" he called behind him as Fishlegs realized what was happening. The lady Viking carrying race had begun as Fishlegs chased after Snotlout.

"If you wanted to carry a girl you should have picked up Tuffnut." Ruffnut told Snotlout as she squirmed, trying to get him to put her down.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before Astrid jumped into his arms.

"Come on! We are not losing this race!" she yelled, hiccup chased after the other boys. In all honesty Astrid should have just carried Hiccup.

The dragons trailed behind them, Tuffnut, the odd man out, chased after them laughing. Hiccup passed Ruffnut, chasing Snotlout.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**Woohoo, first chapter completed. This story has been scratchin at my brain for the longest time, now it's finally out.**

**For those of you that didn't read the other story, are you confused? Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**For those of you that did, Aww yeah. *Fist bump through whatever device you are reading this on***

**Look Grimhilda! Firstly if you did not see me state this before, then here it is again. Grimhilda is not my character. I was given permission from the babe that is Romy (you can find the link to her on my profile) she is an amazing artist, does a lot of HTTYD fan art, super cool. So credit for Grimhilda goes to her.**

**Please leave reviews, I love when people do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Work

"Come on! Hiccup's right behind us!" Rosethorn urged him on. Fishlegs was running still, Rosethorn had managed to climb up and sit on his shoulders, her hands gripping his helmet so she didn't fall off. The village was coming into view and Hiccup was stumbling along behind them. Hiccup was practically wheezing from having to carry Astrid, but he would not let her down. Rosethorn looked back just in time to see Hiccup face plant, his artificial leg catching on a knobby root. Astrid shoved him off of her, her competitiveness coming out and jumped to her feet, dragging Hiccup up as well. Rosethorn let out a small laugh. Everyone had already wiped their faces clean, though Tuffnut still had some on his cheek.

"Get up!" Astrid commanded. Hiccup unceremoniously stood up, only to fall back down when Snotlout bumped into him trying to get away from a seething Ruffnut and a snickering Tuffnut. Ruffnut tackled him, except instead of falling down, Snotlout managed to stay on his feet as Ruffnut hung off of him, pulling his hair. By then Fishlegs had stopped running and Rosethorn and him watched the scene unfold. Rosethorn put her elbow on his head as her cheek rested on her hand, watching mildly amused.

Astrid was trying to pull her boyfriend up but she was not helping. Hiccup finally sat and let out a puff, almost ready to continue. Snotlout was tripping and faltering, the tall girl now resorting to pulling on his nose and mouth. Fishlegs and Rosethorn exchanged chuckles as they waited.

"Ruff, I was only messing around!" He told her before finally getting away. She crossed her arms and smirked, her favorite topic coming to mind.

"Was I being to hard on you little guy?" she asked in mock sweetness. He scowled, crossing his arms as well. It was true, she was taller than him and he hated talking about his height. He was so sure he was going to grow when he was younger.

"You're not even that much taller than me!" he said with a huff.

"Come on guys are we finishing the race or not?!" Astrid asked, Hiccup now standing.

"Eh, can't we carry the guys for a change or something?" Ruffnut asked.

The guys all looked at each other before cracking up. The girls carrying them? They had to at least weigh twice as much as them, maybe not Tuffnut and Hiccup.

"What? Do you think that we're not strong enough?" Astrid asked, her voice laced with venom. The male Vikings looked at one another again, but this time, nervously. The question that was asked, if answered incorrectly, could lead to deadly consequences.

"Well… we were just thinking… that we… are too big to carry?" Hiccup said, making sure he chose the right words.

"I think Rose could probably pick you up." Ruffnut said with a smirk.

The girls had silently agreed years ago that if strength were to ever be needed, Rosethorn would be the one to fulfill the task. But they also agreed that if agility or speed was needed, Ruffnut would take care of that and Astrid was excellent when it came to strategy and was well rounded, which helped a lot, especially with getting out of trouble.

Everyone turned to Rosethorn, who was still sitting on Fishlegs's shoulder and drumming her fingers on his helmet.

"I don't know, I'm kind of comfortable and i finally know what its like to be tall, and I gotta say, I'm liking it." Rosethorn told them. Fishlegs smiled a bit.

"Oh c'mon, please at least try?" Astrid asked even though Hiccup was shaking his head. She loved embarrassing him. Rosethorn mulled over the request, she had not picked Hiccup up in a while, mostly because he said it was degrading or something.

"Uhg, fine." She knew she would not be getting out of this anyway.

Fishlegs let go off her legs, he was holding them to make sure that she didn't fall off, and she jumped off.

"Oh c'mon! Don't I get a say in this?" Hiccup asked exasperated. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Just do it, please?" Astrid asked, pulling off the biggest puppy dog face.

"Ach, fine…" He said defeated.

Rosethorn walked over to him and examined him, trying to figure out how she was going to pick him up in the first place. Maybe over the shoulder? She awkwardly attempted to pick him up, Hiccup huffing the entire time. She finally got him over both her shoulders when she felt how heavy he was.

"Gods Hiccup! You're heavy!" She said through gritted teeth. The other teens watched impressed that she even got him over her shoulders.

"How long to I have to carry him?" She gasped; his weight seemed to be increasing the longer she had him up.

"You have to walk over there." Ruffnut said, smirking. Hiccup looked completely humiliated. Rosethorn looked at the rock Ruffnut had pointed to, it was several yards away.

Rosethorn took a shaky step forward, then another. She focused on putting her feet in front of one another. She would not be giving up. The rock slowly came closer; the other teens egged her on. Finally, with one last shaky step she made it to the rock.

"Get off, get off!" She told Hiccup quickly, he responded by flailing his limbs, unsure how to get down. Rosethorn ended up dropping him before laying down herself. Uh he really had grown…

"That was graceful." Hiccup said sarcastically through a face full of grass.

"Hey _I_ had to carry you, so stop complaining." Rosethorn said back, lying on her back.

"That was great!" Tuffnut said, laughing still.

"Well since that is over, can we go now?" Rosethorn asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, c'mon Hiccup get up and we can still beat them to the village." Astrid said, pulling at her boyfriend again, who was giving out sighs and groans.

"Fine… you are so lucky I love you." He said, a small smile playing on his face.

"I know." She said with a grin before jumping on his back, piggyback style.

"Everyone ready?" Astrid said, starting to get impatient.

"Rose?" Fishlegs said, waiting for her to get up but she didn't move. He walked over to Rosethorn, who had lain back down.

"Are you going to be getting up anytime soon?" he asked smiling, she removed the arm that was covering her eyes and looked up at him, too lazy to get up herself. She reached a hand up to him and, rolling his eyes, he helped her to her feet before picking her up again so she could sit on his shoulders.

"It's so much better to be the person who is getting carried." She said under her breath. "Lets do this." She said, her voice suddenly serious. Fishlegs and her fist bumped before walking over to Hiccup.

"Oh c'mon please just let me carry you. If I don't carry you, I'll lose!" Snotlout said, begging Ruffnut. She smirked before looking at her brother, who was deep in thought.

"Hey, idiot. Do you wanna carry me?" Ruffnut asked him. Tuffnut looked up, still concentrating.

"Uh, what time is it?" He asked, looking at the sky.

"Actually we should be getting back, its almost-" Hiccup told him but he was interrupted by Tuffnut. Tuffnuts eyes widened and he began to sprint away.

"Oh crap! Crappity crap crap!" His voice floated back to them.

"Tuff! Where are you going?!" Snotlout called after him.

"I promised Grimhilda that I would bring the leather by at…." He yelled back, his voice fading away as he ran.

"Someone has a crush!" Ruffnut called after him snickering. Tuffnut didn't stop and only pounded into the shop he used to get the supplies.

Ruffnut watched after him and turned to Snotlout and huffed.

"Uhg, fine! Lets go." Ruffnut told him, forcing herself onto his shoulders, which made him stumble slightly.

"Ok ready? On three." Astrid said. The three male Vikings got ready to run.

"One" Astrid drawled out, trying to annoy the others but was interrupted.

"THREE!" Ruffnut shouted, kicking Snotlout in the ribs to make him start running. The two ran off and Rosethorn and Fishlegs followed, though Astrid and Hiccup just stood with their mouths open.

"GO Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and he took off running.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

He bounded into the shop, knocking several things over in the process. The shop, more like shack, was proudly his. Fishlegs had helped him build it because he didn't have enough money to buy one. Leather hung from the ceiling, waiting for him to turn it into something. He had always been good at sewing, though he would never have admitted it as a child. Tuffnut grabbed the leather that he had practically slaved over, so it would be perfect for Grimhilda and sped out the door, not even bothering to lock it. He thundered down the path to her shop.

He was late. This wouldn't have bothered him if it was someone else but it was Grimhilda. He still had not asked her out yet, though one of these days he would. But every time he stood outside her door, about to ask her, the thoughts of rejections scattered through his mind and he would chicken out.

Ruffnut had already managed to tell their parents that he liked her. Before, Mr. and Mrs. Thorston had thought that their son was hopeless, not going to ever marry because he was so immature at times. But this new information was definitely a pleasant surprise.

His thoughts were wiped of responsibility as he pushed the door to her shop open. Her shop was like his but instead of skin and leather, fur was folded into neat piles.

"You're late." Grimhilda chided, her back turned to him, lazily folding fur vests. She didn't actually know if it was Tuffnut or not, she just wanted to say that. She turned around and it was, thankfully, Tuffnut. That could have been pretty embarrassing.

"Sorry, I kind of lost track of time." He answered sheepishly. He tried to be cool and casually leaned against a table. "Ya 'know, riding dragons and stuff, no big deal."

He shot her his best smile, only to have his elbow slip and the table collapse, bringing everything on it, and him, down. He sat shocked for a moment, fur covering his eyes. He turned red from embarrassment.

Grimhilda looked down at the fur cover Viking and broke out laughing. How could you not? He was sitting there, in the middle of a bunch of furs, with a vest hanging of his face, only leaving one wide eye visible. His helmet sat precariously crooked on his head and he had some sort of paint still smeared on his face.

"Oh, uhm, sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" he said frantically, standing up only to slip on a discarded cloak and fall back into the pile. Grimhilda only laughed even louder, holding her sides, trying to say something but failing. He stood up yet again, his face redder than an apple, and began to pick up furs and try to fold them. Each fur only turned into a ball, he could not fold to save his life.

"Give them here." Grimhilda told him, still giggling a bit. The tall, lanky boy handed the furs over, completely defeated.

"So… I uh… well thanks is what I should say… so thank you… I uh have the leather you wanted." He told her while he attempted to fix the table. He stopped trying to fix the table, as he was only breaking it more, and picked the leather up from where he had dropped it. It was a dark, rich ebony. She smiled at him and set the furs down on a shelf. He held it out to her, hoping that she would be happy with it.

Grimhilda's face split into a big smile, it was perfect. But Tuffnut was not examining the leather anymore. He was watching her, his heart fluttering when he knew that he was the one that made her smile. She had an amazing smile.

"This is awesome." She said, admiring it. She walked over to the counter and opened a small chest behind it. Grimhilda came back with a handful of coins.

"So how much?" she asked, getting ready to count the amount of coins.

"Oh uhm." He thought a moment, trying to figure out what to do. "You can have it free of charge." He said with a smile. Her eyes widened.

"No, no no, let me give you something!" she held out a few coins, trying to persuade him to take it. He shook his head and crossed his arms. He really is adorable, Grimhilda said internally. But she had an idea. She took the few coins in her hand and lunged, putting them in his coin bag that hung from his belt.

"Ah ah ah, no give backs." She told him, waving her finger at him as he went to retrieve the coins.

"Uhg, fine!" He said, smiling a bit. "So uh… what are you planning on doing with it?"

"Oh, I'm making a new saddle for Nosedive, he kind of charred the last one." She said with a shrug as the two walked out of the shop. Nosedive was her Monstrous Nightmare. He nodded as he turned to say goodbye. Grimhilda adjusted her armband, a fur one that was looking a little worse for wear.

"You should probably replace that." Tuffnut said. The armband looked worn out and stringy.

"Oh I could never do that. It's a bit… special to me." She told him. He was unaware that the armband was made from the rabbit skin he had given her a couple years ago.

"Oh ok. Well I should probably get back to the shop… kinda left it unlocked… I think… bye Grimie!" He said, turning around and running. It didn't matter where he was, he always seemed to be running instead of walking. She blushed at the nickname he had given her and waved, saying a good bye to him as well.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

The two boys sat, bored out of their minds as Stoick and Spitelout lectured on. Today's topic was feeding the village, though Hiccup still thought the village could do with a little less. This is so much fun, Hiccup thought sarcastically. Snotlout looked like he was about to fall asleep. In the beginning, when they had their first lessons, Snotlout used to be very diligent but now, it was another story.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow at Hiccup and rolled his eyes as the chief went on about some trip they were going on in a couple weeks. Snotlout's stomach rumbled, he was starving. Hiccup smirked at him, hearing Snotlout's stomach sound like a dying dragon. To think about it, Hiccup was hungry himself. Maybe a lunch break? Go to Mead Hall, find Astrid and grab some lunch. Hiccup eyed Snotlout, who looked like he knew what Hiccup was thinking, and he nodded.

"Uhm Dad?" Hiccup said, raising his hand. Stoick stopped talking and gave his son a questioning look.

"Yes Hiccup?"

"Can we have a, you know, a lunch break so that we can be strong and mighty Vikings and Snotlout wont eat me?" Hiccup asked while Snotlout nodded.

Spitelout and Stoick looked at one another before Stoick sighed.

"Go." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and sitting down.

The boys tripped over themselves out of the Haddock's house and began running to Astrid's house. The boys had dropped the girls off there before going to work, Fishlegs was in the midst of building a house with his father and the other workers and Tuffnut was probably manning his little shop. The girls were probably weaving or doing whatever they were forced to do those days.

They paused before knocking, just hearing yells and shouts from inside. The two boys looked at each other in confusion, only to be answered by a string of swears. Both male Vikings swallowed thickly as Snotlout nervously knocked. The door swung open and they flinched. Astrid gave them a quick smile as a clump of wool flew over her head.

"Ruffnut!" She angrily yelled, turning.

"What?" Ruffnut answered from inside the house.

"What is happening?" Hiccup asked as Astrid brought Ruffnut outside.

"I _was_ trying to help Ruffnut with spinning but she is so damn inpatient." Astrid yelled over her shoulder towards Ruffnut, who, in return, threw some string Astrid had just finished spinning.

"So… uh you want to take a break from… this" Snotlout said, motioning to whatever was happening, "and get a bite to eat?"

"Absolutely." Ruffnut said, walking out the door, trying to get as far away from spinning and weaving as possible.

"Hey, where's Rosethorn?" Hiccup asked as they left the door.

"Oh she left a little bit ago, after Ruffnut pricked herself on the spindle and tried to throw the spinning wheel across the room." Astrid said, nodding to Ruffnut, who rolled her eyes in return.

"She had to pick something up for her mother or something." Ruffnut added.

The four walked to Mead Hall, all their stomachs rumbling and the looming idea of boredom after they were finished.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

She walked through the market, smiling at those who passed by. In her right hand, she had a basket, one that she had proudly woven herself, full of food. In her left hand, she held three mugs of mead by the handles, each one sloshing slightly as she walked along. She had already gotten the eggs for her mom, so she had a little free time before she had to go get water from the stream. Her destination came in sight, a half built house with Vikings everywhere, busy constructing it.

Rosethorn maneuvered through the planks and tools, making sure the mead didn't spill.

"Ah, Rosethorn, How are you?" Came a booming voice. Rosethorn turned and looked up at the massive Viking that stood before her. He had a thick beard of blond hair, smart green eyes and a kind smile.

"Hello Mr. Ingerman, I'm fine, how are you?" She answered kindly.

"Oh I'm grand" he eyed her before continuing his train of thought. "Are you here for a reason?" This was an honest question, what was the lass doing in the middle of a construction site? But he already knew the answer.

"I'm looking for Fishlegs." She said with a smile, holding up the basket.

"I thought that much." He said with a small laugh. "He's over there, just be careful." Mr. Ingerman told her, pointing over to where several Vikings were sawing some planks.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and turned to leave. "Oh I almost forgot. Here you go." She handed him one of the mugs of mead.

"Thank you kindly." He said with a broad smile. "Did you happen to have an extra?" he said, raising an eyebrow but still smiling.

"I was feeling nice… and just in case you wouldn't let me in, I had something to use as a bribe." She said nonchalantly.

"You are a smart one. Good. Well so long." He said, taking a sip of the mead and walking off.

Rosethorn watched after him. Good? What was that supposed to mean? And why was he so talkative? Mr. Ingerman was not one to use word wastefully so the conversation seemed a bit out of character. Rosethorn shook it off but the one thing she couldn't shake off was how happy he looked when he saw her. She was so sure she was going to get in trouble or something but he seemed even happier, if possible, when she said she was going to see his son.

Rosethorn pushed those thoughts away, thinking that she was over analyzing things, and walked over to where Mr. Ingerman said to go.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

He cleared his throat slightly as some dust flew into the air. The saw went back and forth on the plank, slicing through it easily. Soon the plank was in half, Fishlegs bent to pick up the fallen half and stack it in the pile he had made. He walked back and started on another plank.

His mind wondered as he worked, mostly thinking about his favorite topics. What book he needed to read next, if the Gronckle had plus 10 or plus 11 strength, how Hiccup had been talking to him about Astrid, something about the right time but he was being extremely vague. His thoughts went back to his books, going through each one he owned. He had read all of them to many times to count; the book of dragons countless times more. Maybe he could borrow one from Rosethorn?

Rosethorn… she had looked lovely today. He still couldn't believe she had managed to pick up Hiccup. But she was always up for a challenge, he supposed. But the topic of Rosethorn brought another topic.

His dad and mom had been asking him about her for the past couple weeks. What he thought about her, if they had a lot in common, how she was doing, etc. He had been confused and mildly perturbed. But he told them that they were good friends and that was that.

Fishlegs finished sawing and turned to put the plank in the pile, only to see Rosethorn walking towards him. He went slightly red, hoping that she hadn't suddenly developed the ability to read minds or something, as she would know that he had been thinking of her.

"Hey Fish!" she said happily as she stopped in front of him. "Care to take a lunch break?" She added as she held up the basket and mugs.

"Of course." He said happily. They sat down on a half built wall and began to eat, both starving.

"So whom are you building this for?" Rosethorn asked him, her mouth full of bread.

Fishlegs thought a moment and realized he didn't actually know.

"I gave absolutely no idea, whenever I ask my dad he just smiles and says "You'll find out in due time" and walks away laughing." He said with a shrug.

"You're building a house for a person and you don't know who it is? That's weird." She said as she took a sip of mead.

"Well I cant just say, "No dad, I will not build this with you if you don't tell me who this is for, even though you gave me this job and are technically the head builder"." He said, lowering his voice and trying to do his dads voice but failing. Rosethorn coughed a bit on her mead from laughing.

"That was a wonderful impression of your father. It was almost as good as Hiccup's impression of Stoick." She said with a laugh.

"You think so?" he said with a smile. She smiled up at him before taking another bite of food.

"You know, at first I thought it was going to be for Hiccup and Astrid. Ya know? When they get married. But then I remembered that they're just going to move into Hiccups house since he is going to be chief." Rosethorn said thoughtfully changing the subject back to the original one.

"Yeah they would… and they would probably know by now if they were getting married if they were the ones who needed the house…"

The two chitchatted a while longer, eating lunch before Rosethorn had leave to finish chores and Fishlegs had to get back to work. The whole marriage thing stuck to him though. That was another topic his parents had been pressuring him about, just like the other teenagers because if they didn't get married now then they'd be too old and no one would want them… or something like that, Fishlegs hadn't really been paying attention. He didn't have a girlfriend, so that was more important than getting married.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Guys, I really think you shouldn't be doing this." Hiccup said, but not really caring, they were the ones that were going to get in trouble, not him.

Snotlout and Ruffnut both rolled their eyes. It was almost dark, Spitelout and Stoick had let the boys out early, yet again, and they were in the great hall with Tuffnut, who could close his shop whenever he wanted, Astrid, Fishlegs, who got out of work early, Ruffnut and Rosethorn.

Snotlout and Ruffnut were in the middle of a drinking contest. Everyone had their money on Ruffnut, she could hold her alcohol much better than Snotlout to begin with and Snotlout did have a really weak stomach.

They were on their tenth drink, both looking terrible. Tuffnut laughed a little bit as Ruffnut reached for her eleventh as Snotlout fell off the bench onto the ground.

"Oh a guys a win!" (I guess I win) Ruffnut cried cheerily, her speech slurred as she spilled her drink.

"Ruff I think you need to go home." Her brother said with a smirk.

"Is he ok?" Rosethorn asked, Snotlout had not moved. Fishlegs reached down and gave him a little poke.

"Snot, get up."

"Bu is sooooooo comfertble dorn her." (But it's so comfortable down here) Snotlout mumbled. Fishlegs and Hiccup grabbed his arms and hoisted him onto the seat.

"Woa, who is tha?" (Woah who is that?) Ruffnut asked, her eyes glazed over. She was looking at Snotlout. Astrid couldn't help but laugh, as did the others who were still sober.

"Babe ya lok great." (Babe, You look great) Snotlout said, a drunken smile on his face. Ruffnut giggled girlishly and blushed.

"Oh my gods." Rosethorn said quietly. Tuffnut looked like he was trying to determine what was going on.

"Will ya touch my han sooo a can say a was touched by a goddess?" (Will you touch my hand so I can say I was touched by a goddess) Snotlout said, dishing out his best pick up lines. Everyone at the table cringed except for Ruffnut, who was just dreamily looking at Snotlout and took his hand.

"This is not happening." Tuffnut said, as he picked Ruffnut up and carried her out of Mead hall. He finally figured out what was happening. Instead of kicking and screaming, Ruffnut just hung limply as her brother took her home.

Snotlout watched as they left and burst into drunken tears. Everyone looked at each other as he sobbed into the table.

"Snotlout?" Astrid asked, looking a bit worried.

"A jus luv her so much!" (I just love her so much) He wailed.

"Ok Snotlout time to go home." Hiccup said as he helped his cousin stand. "And you don't "love" Ruffnut."

"Whos Ruffut?" (Who's Ruffnut) He asked and stopped crying momentarily, only to sob again when he didn't know who she was.

"This is so bizarre." Rosethorn said. Everyone nodded, including Snotlout.

"Why can a jus sleep her!" (Why cant I just sleep here) Snotlout whined, trying to climb onto a table.

Eventually they had Fishlegs just carry him home, and Snotlout was kind enough to tell Fishlegs that he was going to throw up so he didn't vomit on him. After he threw up he started crying again about how he didn't mean to make a mess and that he was sorry.

Spitelouts face was priceless as he opened the door. Fishlegs put Snotlout down and Snotlout hugged his dad, saying how much he loved him. Then before Spitelout could pull his son inside so that he wouldn't make a bigger fool of himself, Snotlout made sure that he told all his friends that he loved them and why he loved them.

Spitelout smacked himself in the face and dragged his wreck of a son inside. As soon as the door closed, the teens cracked up, unable to keep in their laughter and how Snotlout had told Rosethorn that he really admired her braids.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**Heehee, chapter 2. **

**So I was totally at a loss on how to do drunken dialog so I winged it. Yeah I know. I always pictured Snotlout as a really emotional drunk; it just seems to fit his character to me. Ruffnut just kind of does whatever, her small tiny filter is just completely gone and she gets all girly but she can change in a flash, so a little moody.**

**Grimhilda man, she is going to appear throughout this story, go give Romy cred. You can find her on my profile.**

**You got to see a little peek of the guys jobs and a little of what Ruffnut hates. **

**Leave reviews dudes I love hearing from you guys, it like makes me so freakin happy and it helps me with the story!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bizarre Occurrences

Away. She needed to get away. Run away, through the night, leave everything behind her. But she could never leave Berk, it was her home and the place she loved. Her legs ached as she ran through the village center and down one of the paths. The arena was coming into view through the darkness, but instead she turned. She ran back to where she had come from.

This couldn't be real, her mind screamed to her. She must have fallen asleep at Mead Hall, yes; it had to be that, she was just dreaming. But deep down she knew she wasn't. She stopped running and looked towards the forest. A single tree stuck out in the lantern light of the houses.

She needed to feel something, make sure that this was reality, and make sure that this nightmare was indeed real. Disbelief, anger, and fear swelled through her body as she walked towards the tree, her hands clenched into tight fists.

The twins were famous for self-inflicted harm, accident or not, but not Rosethorn. She was smart and always saw purpose in what she did. But reason and logic were swept to the side as her fist connected to the trunk of the tree.

Pain. That's what she was feeling. A dull pain came from her fists as she angrily punched the tree, over and over again. But pain was radiating from somewhere else as well. A pain in her heart was sharp and throbbing, much more terrible then the split knuckles she was getting. The bark of the tree cut her knuckles, bruised her hands but that would not stop her. The pain in her heart moved, moved down to her stomach and up to her throat and head. Her throat burned as her stomach and head ached. The internal pain was suffocating her, making her feel trapped.

She needed to feel that everything that had happened the minutes previous was real. That this was going to affect her in everyway, shape and form.

Her body wailed as she slammed her hands into the tree, blood starting to trickle down her wrists but she wouldn't stop, not now, not ever. She would just stand here for the rest of eternity punching this damned tree until it would fall down. She knew it wouldn't. Her voice found her and soon swears and curses were spilling out of her mouth along with screams of frustration.

Rosethorn didn't care if she woke someone up, she didn't care that she was hurting herself and most of all, she did not care about anything. Nothing mattered anymore. Her freedom was gone now. Gone. Just like that. Without her even knowing.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**Previously that night:**

They walked home together, still smiling and laughing at Snotlout. Mostly they were laughing at how emotional and un-Snotlout like he was. He had told Hiccup that he loved him because he was his cousin and he was the bravest most Viking like person he had ever met. He told Rosethorn that he loved her because she made him feel tall and was so nice to him and she was really smart, and that he felt like he could tell her anything, he then proceeded to tell her, out loud, that he used to like Astrid. He told Fishlegs that he was really smart and that he was so tall he could probably pick up a house; everyone at that point knew Snotlout wasn't thinking coherently anymore. He turned to Astrid and told her that they couldn't be together because he was now in love with "blonde lady" and that he liked her armor.

Hiccup and Astrid had left, walking together, hand in hand, as Fishlegs walked Rosethorn home like always. She insisted that they could walk to his house and she could continue on alone, they had to pass his house before getting to hers. But he refused, because it meant he could spend more time with her. Rosethorn was inwardly pleased, as this meant that she could spend time with him.

He was so kind, smart, funny and weird. Ok so maybe she did like him a bit more than she should… Rosethorn would always tell herself they were just friends, that she didn't like him "that" way, but then he would talk about something that he loved and you could just see the happiness in his eyes and she couldn't help but like him even more.

She mostly liked what was on the inside, but he was also tall, and strong… ok maybe a bit handsome and those were only added perks. Rosethorn would never admit to any of this. Why would he like her back anyway? She was short and her hair was always a mess and she was a smart ass. She constantly tripped over herself, even though she had tiny feet, and was clumsy. But they were best friends and that always made her happy.

The tall Viking looked down at the short one as they walked along, both still laughing. He loved her laugh and how she seemed to have a range of them. From small quiet giggles to loud laughs to laughing so hard no sound comes out and tears are in the corners of her eyes. Those ones were rare though. But his favorite was when she would laugh so hard that she had to bend over and hold her sides. Sometimes she would accidently snort and look so horrified she would just silently walk away, not believing the sound she had made. That always left him in fits.

It was musical honestly. It always made him smile just thinking about it.

She was probably a plus infinity in cuteness. He had to stop walking, wondering where that thought had come from. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Had he really just thought that? He smacked his face, he could not believe how embarrassing and weird that sounded but he still thought it was true.

"Fish?" Rosethorn asked looking at him, wondering what was going on. "Uh, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah yeah, I'm fine, just, uh, just a bug." He answered. Really was that the best he could come up with? His brain was not functioning at the levels it was supposed to. It took all his will power not to smack himself in the face again.

"Uhm, ok" She said slowly, he was a terrible liar. But she didn't say anything else.

Soon they were outside her door.

"Well I'll see you later." Rosethorn said with a smile.

"Tomorrow at breakfast?" He asked. The group put away at least one day a week to have breakfast together before the men folk went to work.

"Of course, Bye Fishy." She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, Fishy? Really?

"Bye Rosie." He said over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

"Guppy!" She called to him.

"Flower appendages!" He answered. Ok that was a terrible come back.

"What does that even mean?" She called, he was still walking away, both carrying the conversation on even as the distance grew.

"I have no idea! I ran out of comebacks!"

"Goodnight!"

" 'Night!"

He walked home, happiness coursing through him. His house came into view as he walked along, humming slightly. He opened the door to see his mom and dad still waiting for him. That was strange; normally they were in bed at this time of night. His mother was a rather husky woman to say the least and was always cheerful and loved gossiping, finding out what's happening with the other female Vikings. But her favorite thing to do was baby her only child. Fishlegs didn't really mind but sometimes it was a little annoying.

"Oh good you're home! Take a seat, take a seat! Your father and I have something to tell you!" She said practically bouncing. Fishlegs looked between his parents, giving both of them a skeptical look. His father looked quite happy so it had to be good news. He walked over and took a seat in front of them, suddenly becoming uneasy.

"So… Fishlegs. I wanted to talk to you-"

"About that house you two are working on." His mother finished, interrupting his father. His dad threw a look at her before continuing.

"It's a very special house, as you already know, it has the best wood and is even going to have a separate bath and an outhouse." His father continued. Fishlegs knew all of this already; he was the person building it.

"But that's not why it's so special, it's special because-"

"It's for you!" His mother interrupted again. Mr. Ingerman sighed; he just wanted to get through a sentence without being interrupted.

"What? Why would I need a house?" Fishlegs asked, completely baffled. What in Odin's name was going on?

"Would you like to tell to tell him?" Mr. Ingerman asked his wife.

"No, no you can." She answered; he gave her a sideways look.

"Are you sure? Because if you want to tell him you can." He could tell his wife was dying to tell her son the news, hell it was a miracle she hadn't already.

"Yes dear, just go on and tell him."

"Fishlegs, you're twenty now and the reason the house is for you is because-"

"You're getting married!"

Mr. Ingerman gave out a groan.

"Can I finish one sentence, woman?!" He asked.

Fishlegs sat in stunned silence. No, this could not be true; this had to be some cruel prank his parents thought up.

"What? Youre joking right?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, my little guppy is getting married and the house is our wedding gift to you!" His mother sang happily as she hugged her son.

Oh gods, they were serious. Panic began to set in and he thought he was going to pass out. Marriage, where he hell did this come from? His mouth hung open, trying to form words.

"Who?" Was all he could get out.

"That sweet little Bardson girl, she is just the cutest little thing." His mother said with a sigh. Mrs. Ingerman would always manage to pinch Rosethorn's cheeks or give her a big hug or something whenever she saw her and always tell Fishlegs how "darling" she was.

Something clicked in Fishlegs's brain. The conversations about Rosethorn spun in his head.

"So this is why you kept asking me about her?" He asked, shock written all over his face.

"Well, we wanted to make an offer on her hand before Spitelout or Thorston tried to. She's an excellent cook, very good at weaving and she will be able to have strong Ingerman men." His dad said proudly.

"Oh gods dad, don't say that." Fishlegs said quickly, that was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Besides, you two are perfect together. We even asked Gothi! And you two are such good friends, it was destined." His mother said happily, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, I'm just so proud of you."

"What?" Fishlegs brain was having a melt down.

"Everything is arranged and as soon as we are done building the house, you'll be married." His father said happily.

His parents beamed as if the world wasn't coming to an end. Before he knew it he had left the house, knocking over his chair in the process. He didn't even remember leaving, he just blinked and he was outside.

He combed his fingers through his dirty blonde, shaggy hair; it felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Why would his parents do this to him? How could they? And without him even knowing? He walked along, deep in thought, his mind in chaos.

Did Rosethorn know? Maybe she didn't yet… he was sure that if she knew he would be dead already. Why would she be happy about marrying him? She didn't like him that way to begin with, she probably hated him now. He was definitely having a panic attack now.

His thoughts drifted away from the imaginary chaos and destruction that was around him, no one else noticing the world was ending, as he heard swears and curses ringing through the air. His curiosity got the best of him, wondering who in Loki's name was running around swearing in the middle of the night.

The noise came closer as he walked along, soon her could hear a thud after each curse. The voice sounded familiar, eerily familiar.

He rounded the corner to see the last person he needed to see at that moment.

Rosethorn stood, her fists scarlet, pounding the tree as colorful words left her mouth. She was seething; he could practically feel the heat of her anger.

Fishlegs immediately tried to back up, knowing well what she would do to him would be worse than what she was doing to the tree.

But as he backed away, the tiniest crack of a twig came from under his boot and she spun around.

Rosethorns face went wide with surprise, and then a series of emotions flew across her face, faster than he could name them. Her face settled on anger as she took a step towards him, but as instantly as it appeared it was gone. He flinched a bit and when he looked back at her, anger fought to stay on her face as fear replaced it.

Tears snuck their way into her eyes and soon she was the one backing up. She looked terrified of him.

"Rosethorn please I-" Fishlegs began, as he felt his heart crack knowing he was the one making her cry. He reached forward trying to talk to her but she backed up, tripping on her own feet. Even as she was on the ground she tried to get away from him as tears ran down her face.

"Just leave me alone." She said, her voice quivering. She was still on the ground, looking at him like he was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

"Please, I-I didn't know!" He said, his voice cracking slightly. Fishlegs took another step forward to help her up.

"Please just stay away from me!" She yelled at him, stumbling onto her feet and swaying slightly before running away through the darkness, her sobs echoing back to him.

At that point his heart shattered. Fishlegs stood, not moving, feeling the need to cry himself, but it past and he walked home, feeling slightly numb. Numbness was the only feeling he felt as he walked home, ignoring his parents as he opened the door and went to his room. The images of her crying swept through his mind and his heart ached, as he was the one who made her cry.

Rosethorn ran as fast as she could, constantly trying to wipe her eyes as more tears and blood from her cracked knuckles streaked her face. She was a mess, she couldn't see anymore, tears blurring her vision. She couldn't run anymore, there was nowhere else to go. She silently sat down in the middle of the path and let out a small wail. She felt terrible for doing that to Fishlegs, her insides twisted as she replayed what had happened, hurt evident on his face. But she couldn't handle seeing him at that moment. She replayed the moment her parents had told her.

Fishlegs had just left and her mother and father were in the kitchen. Her father looked incredibly grumpy but her mother looked very happy. They told her to sit down but before she even sat her mother burst.

"You're getting married!" she said, clasping her hands together. Rosethorn froze and looked at her father. Rosethorn was a daddy's girl through and through, she had gotten her sense of humor and wit from him and his green eyes. He absolutely adored her; she was his precious gem in his eyes. They were best friends. The reason he was grumpy was because his daughter would be leaving him, his little girl would be growing up and he was not ready for that. But his wife had convinced that it was for the best.

Rosethorn was silent, not able to formulate a thought. She looked at her father with pleading eyes and he only nodded to confirm what his wife had said.

"Who am I getting married to?..." she asked her voice below a whisper.

"Oh, Fishlegs Ingerman. His father came and asked for your hand for his son and we of course accepted, you two are good friends as well so it was a perfect fit." Her mother said, happy for her daughter.

"What? How could you do this to me?!" Rosethorn had practically shouted, astonished. How could this happen?

"Rosethorn, you are almost twenty! I married youre father when I was nineteen. We want the best for you." Her mother told her, trying to soothe her.

But before she could say another word Rosethorn spun on the balls of her feet and ran, her father calling her back but once in her life, she didn't listen. And now she was here, sitting alone in the dark, looking absolutely horrid. She was drawn out of her thoughts as a shape came bounding out of the darkness.

Smaug had been sleeping peacefully in his little home, when something had awoken him. It sounded like his person, his Rosethorn. It was like a little helpless cry and that was all it took. He flew and bounded to her, his eyes dilated into slits, ready to attack anything that was tormenting his Rosethorn. He circled her growling in the darkness, searching to see if the area was clear.

His eyes dilated so that they were round and he nudged up to her, sensing that something was wrong. His Rosethorn was upset and dirty, so he gently licked her and patted her attempting to get her to stop crying, to stop being sad. Then he smelled it, blood, her blood.

Rosethorn saw the reaction Smaug had, his fangs out, about to lunge into the darkness again to destroy the person who did this to her, and gently reached up to stop him. He reached his head down and gently lifted her to her feet, making rumbling purrs as she climbed on his back and he flew home.

She couldn't face her parents, so she slept in the shed with Smaug, him wrapping his wings around her, just in case something were to happen.

Windstrong went to find his daughter, and visited the shed first knowing that she would probably be in there. Smaug looked at him and, knowing that he was his Rosethorn's parent, opened his wings to reveal a sleeping Rosethorn. Windstrong looked down at his daughter, seeing her bloody hands and let out a small sigh. She got her temper from him. He went inside and returned with bandages and a blanket.

He carefully bandaged his daughter's hands, cleaning the cuts and wiped her face clean of dried tears, all without her stirring. He gently wrapped the blanket around her and left. It had to happen sometime and now was the time.

But before he left he had one request.

"Take care of her." he asked quietly. He didn't know if his daughter would hate him, but he would still love her. This was the same reaction when he found out that he was getting married all those years ago, but Ingrid changed that and he immediately fell in love with her.

Smaug nodded and lay back down, wrapping his arms around her.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Four Vikings sat at the table, two of them extremely hung over. Tuffnut sat next to his sister and managed to get her to eat something and drink some water. Snotlout had his forehead on the table; it felt like someone was hitting his head with a hammer. Hiccup sat waiting for his other friends to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?" Tuffnut asked, smirking at Snotlout and Ruffnut.

"I already told you I don't, you idiot." Ruffnut said with a groan.

"Well if you would like to know… you flirted with Snotlout!" Tuffnut said with a laugh.

Snotlout lifted his head hearing his name and looked at Ruffnut. Snotlout had given up flirting with her when he finally realized it was going nowhere and he only end up getting a black eye after. It was also weird because they were best friends and all. They both exchanged a glance before scowling at Tuffnut

Snotlout opened his mouth to deny this, even though he couldn't remember anything either, but Hiccup spoke up.

"It's true. Snotlout flirted with you and you liked it." Hiccup said to Ruffnut, who put her head down on the table with a frown.

"So you like what you see?" Snotlout said, wriggling his eyebrows at her and flexed.

"Please, you cried after she left." Hiccup said, laughing a little.

"Snotlout cried?" Tuffnut asked with an excited look.

"Like a baby." Hiccup said laughing.

Now it was Snotlout's turn to put his head on the table.

"I would've given my hand to see that!" Tuffnut said with a huff.

"It was great, he bawled when you brought Ruffnut home and then he cried again when he threw up!" Hiccup said, gasping to breathe through laughs.

Tuffnut was dying from laughing, so was Ruffnut.

Snotlout was fuming with embarrassment in his seat.

"Anything else?" Ruffnut said through a giggle.

"Oh, well Fishlegs had to carry you home, then you told everyone that you loved them." Hiccup told his cousin.

"Great. Remind me to never drink again." Snotlout said, his head still pounding.

Tuffnut looked up to see Grimhilda walk in.

"Hey Grim! Will you sit with us?" He asked her, a hopeful smile on his face.

She nodded and went to get some breakfast.

Everyone at the table "oo'd" as Tuffnut turned around to them.

"If you tell her anything, I will kill you with my face and that is a promise." Tuffnut angrily whispered.

"You're face is enough to kill." Ruffnut snickered.

Tuffnut looked his sister in the eyes and clanged his helmet against the table, making a loud ringing noise. Ruffnut winced and clapped her hands over her ears, as did Snotlout.

"You really shouldn't drink that much, sister dearest." He said rolling his eyes. Ruffnut just huffed and returned to her breakfast.

Grimhilda walked over and Tuffnut patted the empty seat next to him, glaring at everyone at the table.

"Good morning." Grimhilda said happily. Everyone said good morning.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Hiccup asked, he had been waiting for Astrid but she hadn't gotten here yet. Neither Fishlegs nor Rosethorn were there yet either.

His answer came as Astrid burst through the doors, looking frantic. She whipped her head around until she spotted them at the table and she sprinted over.

"Astrid what's wrong?" Hiccup asked, worried about his girlfriend's strange behavior.

"You guys are not going to believe what I just heard." She told everyone at the table, extremely serious.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

There was a tiny knock on the shed door before it opened and Astrid, Grimhilda and a very hung over Ruffnut looked inside.

Rosethorn sat on the ground next to Smaug, staring into space, her mind twirling. She didn't even notice the door open.

"Hey." Astrid said quietly, the other two girls stood behind her looking worried.

The noise brought Rosethorn out of her trance and she looked up and gave a weak little nod.

"I guess you heard." She said quietly. Astrid walked over and sat down next to her, as did the other two girls. The girls saw that Rosethorns eyes were red, no doubt from crying.

"The news is all over the village." Astrid said.

"Oh… that's just splendid." Rosethorn mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asked, trying to look Rosethorn in the eyes.

"I don't know." Rosethorn answered quietly.

"What happened?" Ruffnut spoke up.

Rosethorn told the story of what had happened. Her parents telling her, running away, Fishlegs finding her, Smaug bringing her home and staying in there that night.

"Oh gods, what happened to your hands?" Grimhilda asked, everyone finally noticed her bandages.

"Oh I kind of beat the crap out of a tree and I woke up with these on, I think one of my parents did it…" Rosethorn told them as Astrid slowly cut of the cloth to reveal her knuckles split.

"Damn Rosethorn, you're gonna get some cool scars out of those." Ruffnut said with a smile.

Rosethorn gave her a small smile as Astrid stood up and left in search of clean cloth. She returned quickly with a piece of wet cloth and another dry piece and set to work cleaning her hands.

"So… what are you going to do?" Astrid asked, her focus on her friend's hands.

"What do you mean?" Rosethorns asked.

"Are you going to go through with it?" Astrid said, taking her gaze away and looking at Rosethorn.

"I told my parents this morning that I would, they only want the best for me, even if it's not what I want. Besides its not like I can refuse, everything's already planned." Rosethorn said with a sigh. Besides, she wouldn't dare ever defy her parents; they were always there for her. Ok, those times that she snuck out at night didn't count, as that wasn't a big deal.

"Are you mad at them?" Astrid asked.

"Who? My parents? Not really… they are just doing what they're supposed to do and be all parent-y. I should have seen it coming honestly… I'm surprised they waited this long. They probably thought I'd meet someone by now…" Rosethorn said weakly

"Uhg this is so unfair! I mean you are all older than me, hell you already have a boyfriend." She said jerking her head towards Astrid before flopping onto the ground.

"I know! I can't believe you are getting married before me." Astrid said with a huff. She honestly could not wait to get married.

All the girls looked at Astrid and she realized how terrible she was acting.

"Sorry." Astrid said quickly.

"When's the wedding?" Ruffnut asked, rubbing her temple.

"As soon as Fishlegs is done building the crummy house, we're getting married." Rosethorn answered, her face pressed to the ground.

"Look on the bright side, you're getting a house out of this." Grimhilda said with a smile. All the girls gave her a sideways look. "And Fishlegs is a pretty nice guy. You two are friends… or were friends… are you still friends?" Grimhilda added quickly.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him." Rosethorn groaned again.

"Does he know?" Astrid asked.

Rosethorn sat up before speaking.

"When I saw him last night he said he didn't know until now… I guess he found out when I did." Rosethorn said.

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Ruffnut asked, for ones in her life she looked concerned.

"No." Rosethorn said, lying back down. Smaug snuggled up to her.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to him, do you want come?" Astrid asked standing up, she didn't want to leave Rosethorn like this but she needed to find out Fishlegs's side of the story.

"No, just leave me here to rot in peace." Rosethorn mumbled.

"Hey, if you want me to kick his ass, I will." Ruffnut said, cracking her fingers, hoping that she could beat someone up.

"No… it's fine." Rosethorn mumbled.

The girls cast one last look at their friend, who was laying face down on the ground again, and left.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

His hammer pounded against the nails, only taking on strike to get each one in.

Fishlegs had awoken that morning, feeling more depressed than he had ever felt in his entire life. He couldn't bear the thought of facing his friends and he wasn't hungry, in fact he wasn't feeling anything, except sadness. So instead of going to breakfast, he walked to work early. The partially constructed building was no longer a project but a looming deadline, with every plank and nail, the wedding would be getting closer.

He had arrived to cheers and slaps on the back, congratulating him, which only made him feel worse. He had chosen the more tedious job of hammering, just putting nails into wood. This left him a lot of time to think, which probably wasn't the best decision.

She hated him. Rosethorn Bardson despised him. Those were the only two thoughts that would go through his mind. He was going to ruin her life and she hated him for it. With every thought of her hating him, the more his insides twisted into knots.

Of course he didn't know what she thought about him, but her face when she saw him was enough.

He had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to do anything anymore. The only person he could even think of that could have an idea that would help him was Rosethorn and she had told him to stay away from her, which stung incredibly.

He had lost his best friend. He needed to talk to her but would she even let him? Fishlegs didn't even think he could face her, let alone talk to her.

Three boys walked through the construction site, one holding his hands over his ears to block out the sound because with every clang his head would throb more. They found their large friend, hammering away.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup called over the sound. No answer.

"Fishlegs, dude stop, we need to talk to you!" Tuffnut called as well. They were rewarded with silence again; Fishlegs was too deep in thought to hear them with the added clang of the hammer.

"Could you STOP hammering for one FREAKING second?!" Snotlout practically screamed, the hammering was not helping his headache.

Fishlegs heard that and turned around to see his friends standing behind him.

"Oh… sorry…" He mumbled before setting the hammer down and slumping against a wall.

"We heard what happened." Hiccup said quietly.

"Yeah it's, like, all over the village." Tuffnut said, he was rewarded by a glare from Hiccup and a shove from Snotlout.

"You are such a muttonhead." Snotlout said.

"Well first, congratulations on landing a stone cold babe." Snotlout said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Now it was his turn to receive glares from everyone, even Fishlegs.

"Ok, you need to tell us exactly what happened." Hiccup said, extremely worried for his friend. So Fishlegs spun his long yarn about what had happened.

"And so now she hates me." Fishlegs finished with a sigh.

"I don't think Rosethorn hates you… She forgave Tuffnut for burning off her hair-" Hiccup said but was interrupted by Tuffnut.

"But that was funny, her hair took forever to grow back too!" He said with a laugh. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued.

"I don't actually think she has the capability to hate, maybe strongly dislike, but not hate." The two other boys nodded. Astrid and Ruffnut could hate but Rosethorn was much nicer.

"Well great, she strongly dislikes me, that is even better." Fishlegs said rolling his eyes.

"You should go talk to her." Snotlout said. "I mean, you will at least find out if she's ok and all."

"I distinctly remember her telling me to stay away from her." Fishlegs countered sadly.

"In girl language that means she wants you to go to her." Tuffnut said. He received stares of confusion from the other boys.

"Girl language. You know. When girls say one thing but mean the other. Like when they say "Oh you don't have to get me a present for Snoggletog" they actually mean, "If you don't get me a present, I will kill you." And when they say "I'm fine" but they mean, "you will wake up tied to a rock in a catapult". I have a sister guys, I pick up some stuff." Tuffnut finished and all the guys seemed to have a revelation.

"That makes so much sense." Snotlout said, it was evident on his face that he was going through every conversation he had ever had with a girl.

"That explains…. a lot, and why Astrid didn't talk to me for a week when she said that I didn't have to get her a present…" Hiccup said, practically smacking his face.

"You couldn't tell us this sooner!" Snotlout said, turning to Tuffnut, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty serious…" Fishlegs said quietly, bringing everyone back on track.

"How serious?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well she was crying and then ran away." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, don't talk to her for a little bit… And don't be surprised if she avoids you." Tuffnut received blank stares. "When girls don't feel like dealing with something or someone, they avoid it."

"Tuffnut, why would you not tell us that you are a girl expert?!" Snotlout practically yelled. He received a shrug again.

"You continue to baffle me." Hiccup said quietly. Tuffnut was known for breaking his own leg… on purpose… because he was bored, but now he was suddenly a girl whisperer.

"How have you not asked Grimhilda out yet? I mean seriously!" Snotlout said and he was rewarded by a glare from Tuffnut. "You're like some freakin elder, speaking words of girl wisdom."

"Can we please get back on topic?" Fishlegs asked with a groan.

"Sorry… you know I'm kind of surprised you're ok… I totally thought Rosethorn would have at least cut off one of you're fingers… or have broken your arm… what if she stabs you? You'd get a really awesome scar from that." Tuffnut said in wonder of the violence. Fishlegs just sat, looking horrified as the other boys nodded a little.

"So I should talk to her but if I do… I could get stabbed. But if I don't… I could get stabbed?" Fishlegs asked. The boys pondered over what their friend should do.

"Dude what if she like… has her dragon eat you. Maybe she will convince Meatlug to be your undoing. Like, one day you walk in to feed her and the next second your head is missing, but you would totally not expect it because it's Meatlug." Tuffnut said excitedly. That would be one cool way to die.

"Tuffnut. Shut up." Snotlout said.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Fishlegs asked again. On one hand, Rosethorn could be logical and reasonable, or she could kill him. He wouldn't be surprised of the later.

"If worst comes to worst dude and she tries to kill you, you could probably just pick her up and throw her." Snotlout offered.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup said.

"What?"

"I am not throwing her." Fishlegs said.

"Fishlegs, just go talk to her. She's not going to kill you." Hiccup said.

"I know." Fishlegs answered quietly. Rosethorn wouldn't kill him, maybe horribly maim, but he could live with that.

"Well, you should probably talk to her soon… since she is going to be… your wife or something. Actually I think I'm going to go talk to her." Hiccup said as the other boys nodded.

"Ok, will you tell me what she says?" Fishlegs asked, incredibly happy that his friends were helping him.

"Sure. Well congratulations I guess and thank you for making me look terrible, Astrid has been dropping marriage hints all over the place." Hiccup said and glanced at Fishlegs one last time and left him to his work. They should have probably been at their lesson by now but this was more important.

As the guys walked away they passed the girls, who looked like they were on their way to Fishlegs.

"Where are you guys going?" Astrid asked them as they drew nearer.

"We're going to go give Rosethorn guy advise." Snotlout said with a smile. Ruffnut scowled at him and marched over to her brother and him. She grabbed both of them by the fronts of their shirts

"I swear to the gods that if you say something stupid and upset her… I will kill you, both of you." Ruffnut hissed as the girls nodded, cracking their knuckles.

"Why aren't you telling Hiccup this as well?" Snotlout said with a huff.

"Because he's smart. I'll see you later, babe." Astrid said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Milady." Hiccup answered.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**Oh my god this chapter… I got a little misty eyed writing it. Not gonna lie. I have literally waited forever to write this part. **

**I was going to split this chapter in two but I couldn't so here you have a really long one.**

**Fishlegs's reaction is well… very different from Rosethorn's. He's still in shock, that's why he's not punching trees. **

**I tried to make the boys conversation more light because every other part of this story is really "Heavy" (I don't even think that's how you describe those scenes but I will) and the guys are goofballs. **

**Oh my lovely readers, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. **

**Romy, god, your comments just make me happy, you are so sweet (Grimhilda wasn't really in this chapter that much but do not fret)**

**GO check out Romy on my profile, give her cred for her OC and check out her ridiculously awesome fanart.**

**GuardianDragon98 ****, ****HTTYDloverrrrrr and guests, you are super cool, thank you so much for the review. Keep rocking it dudes.**

**HTTYDloverrrrrr I wasn't originally going to put what Snotlout said to everyone but I did it for you babe**

**Leave reviews guys, it is so lovely to see all of them, and they just make me so happy that I'm doing a good job with this story. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Mistaken Kidnapping

The boys walked to the Bardson house. They knocked on the door and Rosethorn's younger brother, Strongbite, answered it. Strongbite was now 16; he had inherited his father's height, making him as big as most Vikings, unlike Rosethorn who had gotten her mothers height. He too had a mess of brown curls and freckles but he had his mother's blue eyes. He was attending the dragon training school and had his own Gronckle. His sister and him were good friends, but unlike Rosethorn, he relied more on his brawn than his brain.

"Hey, do you guys know what's going on? Rose has been in her dragons shed… thing for like ever." He asked, looking at Hiccup.

"I'd ask your parents." Hiccup said before thanking Strongbite for telling them where Rosethorn was and leaving to find her.

The boys found her face down on the ground, groaning every so often. They all stared a moment before Snotlout cleared his throat.

"What do you want?..." Rosethorn asked quietly, not even bothering to look up.

"I just came to say, I'm sorry you missed out on all of this." Snotlout said, motioning to himself.

"Snotlout." Hiccup said, his voice daring him to make another comment.

"I'll say it again, what do you want?" Rosethorn asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"We came to see if you are ok and how you are planning on murdering Fishlegs because I had this great idea, we just need some fish, a magic stone and-" Tuffnut said, but he was interrupted by Rosethorn

"I'm not going to murder him…" She said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked.

"I am just wonderful. I always love getting married off without even knowing." She groaned sarcastically.

"Hey just wondering, do you hate Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked.

"No." She answered quietly.

The boys looked at each other. Did she actually hate him and was she just using the secret girl language? Or was she being honest? Were they perhaps looking too far into it? The boys stared at one another, absolutely stumped.

"So, if you could possibly get your hands on, I don't know, Meatlug perhaps, would you make her eat him?" Tuffnut asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Rosethorn turned her head and shot a very confused glare at Tuffnut.

"What?... I'm not going to make Meatlug eat anyone… besides, she likes Fishlegs too much to do that." She said as she sat up. Tuffnut nodded and opened his mouth to say another suggestion.

"I'm not planning on murdering him." Rosethorn interrupted. "Wait… are you here because he asked you to?"

"No, I wanted to see if you were doing ok… Rose, you're like the sister I never had… that can pick me up even though I'm a grown ass man." Hiccup said with a small smile. That brought a tiny smile out of Rosethorn. "Besides we wanted to see how we were going to scrap 'Legs off of the ground if you did kill him."

"For Thor's sake, I'm not going to kill him. I just don't want to talk to him at the moment. Everything is so weird now…" Rosethorn said with exasperation.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Did she send you? So you guys can get me? That was incredibly smart of her. Can you tell her I said that?" Fishlegs said as he backed up.

He had looked up just in time to see three girls bounding towards him. His immediate thought was to run as fast as he could away but they were much faster than him. Rosethorn is mad and she was sending the more violent Vikings to destroy him, great, he thought to himself.

Fishlegs hoped that the compliment he just said about Rosethorn would take a little edge off but the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Fishlegs, you are really stupid." Ruffnut managed to say before Astrid shoved her a little bit.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I wasn't aware of any of this!" Fishlegs said. He knew he was about to start ranting but he couldn't stop himself.

"It's not like I said, "You know what would be a good idea? I should marry Rosethorn, that's perfect because she will hate me for the rest of my life!"" Fishlegs began to pace back and forth and picked up a partially cut log and began twisting it in his hands, needing to fidget with something.

"Why would I ever do that? She's my friend and-and she hates me. Not only does she hate me, I can't do anything to keep her from hating me!" Fishlegs grip tightened on the log. He was practically yelling now, making the girls step back.

"Fishlegs calm down." Astrid said quietly.

"How can I calm down?! I just lost my best friend! How can I calm down when she thinks that I am the worst thing that could happen to her? I just…" With that he looked down to see the log in half and gently set the two pieces down. The frustration and anger that was evident on his face melted into sadness.

"And-and I know that she was crying because of me…" Astrid needed to talk to Fishlegs alone, mostly because Ruffnut would probably say something stupid and there was something important she needed to ask him the others couldn't know. She whispered to Grimhilda and Ruffnut, who discreetly crept away.

"I just…" Fishlegs slumped down to the ground. This entire situation was too much.

Astrid walked over to him and sat down.

"Fishlegs…"

"What?" He asked, pulling his hands away from his face.

"Calm down." She commanded. He did, looking a bit scared of the tone she had used on him.

"Sorry… but you have no place in saying that as you are not the one who is getting married." Fishlegs said, a little annoyed that she was trying to tell him to calm down when she had no idea what it was like.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Astrid said with a small laugh.

"Fishlegs, Rosethorn doesn't hate you." Astrid told him.

"Oh thank Thor…" he said quietly in relief.

"Fish… this is going to sound extremely stupid but… why are you so upset? I mean you are getting married to the girl you like." Astrid said, bringing to light that she still knew about that.

Fishlegs went a little red at that.

"Astrid, just because I like her doesn't mean she likes me… the fact that the news left her in tears because she was marrying me… that hurt a little… but it hurt more that I was doing this to her, even though it wasn't my doing…" Fishlegs said quietly, looking at his feet.

"Fishlegs, marrying you didn't make her cry… she just didn't want to get married. Period. At least not yet." Astrid told him. Astrid had a talent of seeing through things, that's how she had figured out Fishlegs's little crush. So it wasn't hard to see that Rosethorn liked him back. The way she was always happy to see him, how blatantly obvious it was, apparently only to her. Besides Rosethorn had told her that she was just afraid of marriage.

"Oh…" he said quietly. So she didn't hate him and she wasn't upset that she was getting married to him… he was about to ask if she was all right when Astrid stood up.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I kind of have a class to teach and I'm already late." Today was her day to teach at the school. "Go talk to Rosethorn." She commanded and disappeared.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Three days. She hadn't left her house in three days. Outside was full of people who would congratulate her about getting married; she hated being the center of attention to begin with. So she sat in her room, weaving or doodling with her charcoal in several blank books. Well she did technically leave her house, only because Fishlegs would show up at her house practically every hour and want to talk to her and she would just climb out the window and sit on the roof until he left.

Rosethorn didn't want to talk to him yet. She just needed time to figure everything out.

Eventually Ruffnut convinced Snotlout to practically knock down her bedroom door and carry her out of the house, kicking and screaming. As soon as her feet hit the ground, women practically flocked to her. She was congratulated, hugged, given advice, which she did not need to hear.

She was out and about, doing her chores like usual again.

She taught at the school about Smaug and other Night Fury's, the only problem was that day was a double session and the teacher for next class was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. So Rosethorn let her class out a little early, only to have Fishlegs call to her as she quickly flew away.

It had been probably a week since she found out, three of those days locked away from the world and the other four trying to avoid it.

Rosethorn felt terrible, she desperately wanted to talk to him. She missed being able to call him names and him picking her up. She missed talking about dragons and books with him. She missed everything but every time she saw him coming towards her, trying to talk to her, everything would become intensely real. It wasn't that she was getting married to him, it's that he didn't like her that way to begin with so everything would be so awkward.

Why was everything so complicated? Why did her parents have to do this right now? Rosethorn decided not to think about that; she had other things that needed to be done.

She walked up the hill, lugging the water jug. Her mother made her get the water today, it wasn't hard, it was just a bit of a walk.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"What am I going to do, girl?" Fishlegs asked as Meatlug sat and listened. Even though he was now twenty, he still babied her and she still saw him as some father like figure, which all his friends were slightly weirded out by. Rosethorn would probably tease him a little even though he's caught her babying Smaug on numerous occasions.

He had been trying to talk to Rosethorn, who had obviously been avoiding him. Hell, he had seen her run away as soon as she saw him. Maybe Tuffnut was right.

"I can't believe she's acting like this. At least I'm trying to do something and reason but no, she just runs away." Meatlug nodded her head. Fishlegs didn't actually know if she knew what he was saying but at least he had someone to vent to.

His other friends weren't much help. Astrid was slightly annoyed that she wasn't getting married yet. Hiccup was not helpful because he was dealing with Astrid. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were… themselves. Then there was Snotlout. Snotlout thought it was hilarious, every time they sat down at Mead Hall or walked or anything that Snotlout was present for, he always asked if "Mrs. Ingerman" was coming with them.

He never used Rosethorns name anymore and only called her that and he was rewarded with a punch to the face each time from Rosethorn. Fishlegs was a little better and would just ignore him.

"I mean, we could probably make it work… even though she's miserable getting married to me…" He said quietly. Meatlug perked up at the word "married". Fishlegs took notice and looked at her with confusion.

"What are you doing that for?" He asked, as Meatlug nudged him, trying to tell him something.

"Are you doing this because I said "married"?" He asked slowly. She nodded her head and stared at him with a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"Do you not know what it means?" The dragon nodded and waited for him to proceed. How was he supposed to explain marriage to a dragon? Dragons didn't get married, they mated and so on. Was that sort of the same thing to a dragon? His eyes went wide and he turned a bit red, he was absolutely not going to say that.

"Well uhm… getting married… is uhm… well Rose and I are uhm… getting married… not that she wants to." He began. This was ridiculous. Meatlug nudged him again, wanting him to continue.

"Please don't make me say it." Meatlug gave an impatient huff and stepped on him.

"Ok, ok, well getting married is like… making a permanent bond… with your… mate… in front of the gods and law… I not saying anything else, you can figure it out." Meatlug sat waiting for him to continue, not understanding what this had to do with Rosethorn.

"Can you please leave me with a little dignity?" He mumbled. Meatlug shook her head.

"Rosethorn and I are getting married… so that means that she… that she… uhm will…" He looked around and hoped no one was hearing this; it was the most embarrassing things he would ever have to say.

"She will… be my… mate…" That was the most awkward thing to ever be said in the existence of humanity. He looked up to see Meatlug absorbing this information and her jaw went slack. She stood up, buzzing with excitement and waddled out the door and flew away faster than Fishlegs had ever seen her fly.

Fishlegs scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could as Meatlug flew overhead, appearing to be looking for something.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Rosethorn stooped down and started to fill the jug. No one was at the river yet which was great, peace and quiet to herself. She sat down and pulled off her boots and dipped her feet into the river, enjoying how nice it felt on this relatively warm day.

She sat back with her eyes closed, giving herself one moment of stress free thoughts. But that moment ended as she heard a buzzing coming closer. Opening her eyes, she saw Meatlug, her favorite little Gronckle, flying towards her. She was going relatively fast, which was surprising since it was Meatlug but she wasn't slowing down. Meatlug came barreling down out of the sky as Rosethorn realized she wasn't stopping. Rosethorn was about to roll out of the way but her foot snagged under a rock. By the time she managed to free her foot, she was no longer sitting.

Meatlug had swooped down and picked her up by the shoulders, carrying her off. As Meatlug rose back up, Rosethorn saw a winded Fishlegs come over the hill. His eyes widened as he realized whom Meatlug had picked up.

"Fishlegs what the hell?!" Rosethorn called as Meatlug started to fly away again.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault, I don't know what's happening!" He called back up to her. It was so nice to hear her voice even if she was yelling at him. Fishlegs started to chase after them but stopped when his eyes landed on the jug and discarded boots. He quickly scooped them up and began his chase again. He might as well do something that will make her less mad when she gets down from there.

"Get me down!" Rosethorn commanded, not enjoying the flight as Meatlug jolted erratically when flying.

"Meatlug, put her down this instant!" Fishlegs called up but Meatlug just continued on her way, slowing down a tad.

"Isn't she, like, your adopted child thing? Why wont she listen to her father?!" Rosethorn said sarcastically.

Rosethorn huffed and crossed her arms as the village came into sight. Great, this was perfect, not only was she going to be the center of attention again, being carried through the village but also her "husband to-be" was chasing after them. Hiccup walked out of the forge and looked just in time to see Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs what are you…?" Hiccup asked as his large friend came barreling down the path, a pair of boots that could not possibly be his and a jug that sloshed water everywhere in his hands. Before he had finished his question, he saw a rather grumpy looking Rosethorn being carried by Meatlug fly by.

"Fishlegs, when I get down from here, I might kill you!" She called down to him. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. He had been waiting for her to kill him for a couple days, so it would take the anxiety of waiting for your death if she just did it.

"Aw, look!" Snotlout said as he walked with the twins. "Not even married yet and you're already fighting like an old married couple!" he said with a laugh. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both snickered as Fishlegs ran towards them down the path.

The stress and frustration got to Fishlegs. He never got angry but he was fuming from all the taunts and annoyance. He was going to lose it, and by "it" his temper. He stopped right in front of Snotlout and looked down at him, dropping the boots he held in his hand.

The next thing that happened was what no one expected.

Fishlegs's fist connected with Snotlout's face mid laugh. Snotlout practically made an arch before landing on his back. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, including the twins, Rosethorn and Hiccup, who had followed Fishlegs. Fishlegs Ingerman, the biggest nerd on Berk, had just punched Snotlout in the face.

Ruffnut quickly went over and prodded Snotlout before cracking up.

"Oh gods, you knocked him out!" She said mid cackle. Fishlegs came back to reality as he heard a voice overhead.

"Aw yeah Fishlegs! You the viking!" Rosethorn said, she was laughing herself. This whole situation was so ridiculous. Besides how could she be that mad, Fishlegs just knocked Snotlout out!

Fishlegs gave a little bit of a smile, feeling a bit bad about what he did to Snotlout but picked her boots back up and continued on his chase, leaving Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were attempting to pick Snotlout up but gave up and just let him lay on the ground.

Fishlegs saw Meatlug crash back into her shed and he followed. He entered to see Meatlug licking Rosethorns face and hair, making the latter stick up in all sorts of angles.

"Ok that was awesome and all but get her off of me. Right now." Rosethorn said, her tone going from easy going to deadly serious. Fishlegs looked at her as Meatlug lazily licked her. Would she run away as soon as she got up?

"Not until you let me talk to you" Fishlegs asked. Rosethorn scowled before resting her head on the hay-covered floor.

"Fishlegs, I don't want to talk…" She said quietly.

"Well I don't care." Fishlegs said, crossing his arms.

"Fishlegs…" Rosethorns voice was full of venom.

"Could you stop being a baby about this?! I mean, at least I'm trying to figure this out! You're just ignoring me, like this is so terrible for you but I'm getting married as well!" Fishlegs angrily said to her.

Not once in her life had Fishlegs yelled at her. Rosethorn shrank back a little and a look of surprise and fear swept across her face. He immediately regretted saying anything as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

But her own temper flared. She wiggled out from underneath Meatlug and marched over to Fishlegs. She stood looking up at him, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I understand that but it's worse for me… you just don't understand." She hissed. She was terrifying but he started this argument so he was going to finish it.

"Oh really, enlighten me." He said staring down at her with the same intensity.

"You are so dense, Fishlegs. You get yourself a little wife and a house. You know what I get? I get my freedom taken away!" She yelled angrily. Fishlegs took a step back as she took a step forward.

"You will get to go down to your job and build and talk with your friends, while I'm cleaning and cooking or sewing and weaving. I will have to wear my hair up, I will have to be a good little wife and do whatever my husband wants. I have to be grown up, I will have to do laundry and make clothing. I will have to go get water and get wool and dye." With everything activity she said, she jabbed her fingers into his chest.

"I will be the one stuck at home looking after the-" she stopped mid-sentence. All her anger dissipated eventhough she wasn't done yelling at him. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Fishlegs realized he had backed into a wall as she yelled at him. She looked up at him before slumping down to the floor, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Rosethorn?" He asked quietly.

"I'll be the one stuck at home looking after… after the kids." She said quietly, her face hidden behind her hair and knees. This information hit Fishlegs like a tons of stones, the other things that she had said did as well but this was different. He hadn't even thought of that. He sat down next to her and went over what she said in his mind. They sat in silence for a minute before anyone spoke again.

"Fishlegs…" She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" She finally pulled her face away from her knees and looked at him. She had those creases on her forehead when she is worried.

"Well… I want you to know that I… I will never make you do any of those things that you said… I'll do anything you need or want me to do." He said looking at her. A flicker of a smile passed over her face. Even though it wasn't a man's job to do any of those things, the fact that he said that reminded her of how sweet and kind he was.

"We can figure things out along the way…" He said quietly, there was nothing else he could really say about anything because what could he say? He was so lost; he had thought everything through with the exception of one thing. He hadn't thought of children what so ever as he was too focused on the present. He forced the looming thought of the future out of his mind as with every moment he thought of it, he only became more worried.

"I… I also want you to know that… even though you got stuck with me and I know you don't like me anymore… I'm glad I get to marry my best friend…" He said quietly, looking at the ground and immediately got embarrassed. Rosethorn looked up at him and gave him a small smile before scooting closer. She slowly warped an arm around his and hugged him, which made butterflies dance in both their stomachs.

"Fishlegs don't say that… you got stuck with me and I feel sorry for you. Besides, at least I'm not marrying Snotlout or Tuffnut. Blech." Fishlegs smiled a little at that. "I'm happy I get to marry Berks biggest dork." She added.

"Rose we were having a nice moment and you just ruined it." Fishlegs said at that last comment.

"Oh please… the other ladies must be so jealous of me." She added with a laugh.

"Well why wouldn't they? They are missing out on all of this." He said motioning to himself.

Rosethorn laughed even harder. This was nice, Rosethorn wasn't mad at him and he got to see her again. They were laughing and joking like they used to and it made him think of how much he missed her. At that moment he desperately wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he just got her back and it wasn't worth her not talking to him again.

"Oh I'm swooning…" Rosethorn said sarcastically.

"You should be. I mean I knocked Snotlout out, I've got that going for me." He told her.

"That was awesome." Rosethorn said, leaning lightly on his arm. He took that moment to wrap his arms around her and give her a big hug.

"Ach! Fish! I cant breath!" She squeaked. He laughed a little.

"You deserve it for calling me a dork."

"Fine, you're not Berks biggest dork…" She said as Fishlegs let go of her and she stood up. "You're the worlds biggest dork." She said with a laugh as Fishlegs rolled his eyes.

"Oh you really got me." He said sarcastically.

Meatlug finally stood up from where she was lying and waddled over to Rosethorn and began licking her again.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Rosethorn asked, annoyed but slightly intrigued. "And did you tell her to kidnap me?"

"What? No. I was just talking to her and she suddenly took off." He said, wondering why Meatlug had done that.

"What were you talking to her about?"

"Oh… uhm… I don't recall." He said, hoping that she wouldn't find out what he had said.

"Fishlegs you are a terrible liar." She said, crossing her arms and popping her hip to the side, Rosethorn's classic "sass" stance.

"Fine… I was talking to her about what's been going on… and I told her that we… are uhm… getting married. But she didn't understand what married meant and I had to explain it and then once she found out she flew off." He hoped she wouldn't ask how he explained it.

Rosethorn nodded and wondered how you would even explain marriage to a dragon. But her mind moved from that as Meatlug lay down in front of her and began to lick her feet.

"Meatlug…" Rosethorn said, trying to get her to stop licking her bare feet, as it was a rather unpleasant feeling.

"That's weird… she only does that to me…" Fishlegs said.

"What?"

"She only does that to me because she's thinks I'm her dad." He said puzzled.

"How were you ever single? I mean, what girl wouldn't want a guy that has a dragon daughter?" Rosethorn snickered. It felt so good to laugh again.

"Ha ha, you are hilarious. Well guess who's now stuck with me?" Fishlegs said and Rosethorn pouted slightly. He was trying to think of why Meatlug was acting so strangely. She reacted to the word married and he was her "Dad" or something. Then it hit him.

"Rosethorn I think I figured it out."

"Ok"

"Well she thinks you're her mom… person… now." He said with a smile as Meatlug excitedly looked at Rosethorn when he had said mom.

"Why would she think that?!" Rosethorn asked. "Never mind, stupid question. You're her father thing and you're getting married making me mommy." She said with a huff.

She cast a look at Meatlug who happily waddled around and smiled. Her eyes fell on the discarded jug and her boots.

"Well Fish, it's been nice talking to you again… but I have stuff to do. Meatlug, you can finish licking my feet later." Rosethorn said as she yanked her boots back on picked up the jug. "I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, of course." He was so happy she was talking to him again.

She went towards the door; the jug propped on her hip, but turned around.

"Fishlegs… thanks for… kidnaping me." She said smiling before leaving Fishlegs sitting on the ground, a goofy smile across his face.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"I can't believe he punched you." Ruffnut said through a cackle. Snotlout was sitting next to her and they were in Mead Hall. Tuffnut had gone back to work. His eye was already starting to swell and turning into a nasty shade of purple and blue.

"Uhg, your eye looks terrible." She told him, smirking.

"Thanks." Snotlout said, a scowl on his face. That was embarrassing. The biggest softy on Berk just managed to knock him out and he only woke up when Tuffnut poured water on him. His face hurt like hell but he wouldn't admit it.

"Here, let me see it." Ruffnut said as she reached up her hand. He winced but didn't say anything.

"If it was winter… I would say put some snow on it but it's not so you're going to have to live with it. I think your eye is going to swell shut." She said, examining his eye.

"Great…" Snotlout said with a huff.

"Hey, you're lucky he didn't break your nose. Fishlegs did a nice job though, you made an awesome arch." She said before poking the bruised part of his eye. He yelped and pushed her hands away.

"What was that for?" He asked, grimacing from pain.

"You have a bruise on your face. Why wouldn't I poke it?" She said, smirk wickedly.

"You have a problem." He said before standing up. "I'm going home."

"Aw, Snotty! I was just messing with you." She said before standing herself. She made sure to stand on her tiptoes so that she had to look down a little. Making fun of his height was her favorite activity.

"Stop making fun of me!" he said grumpily before he stormed out, leaving Ruffnut holding her side laughing.

But a moment later Snotlout returned, a slightly terrified look on his face. He walked back to the table and sat back down without a word.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" Ruffnut said, examining her nails and picking some grime out from underneath them.

"Yeah sure." He said with a snort. Ruffnut gave Snotlout a sideways look and saw that he had paled slightly. She walked over to the large doors and looked out to see Fishlegs walking up the path, he looked extremely happy.

She turned back to look at Snotlout and put it together.

"You're scared of Fishlegs?!" she said, she was going to wet her pants from laughing. "That's why you wont go out because he's out there!"

"What? No!" He said quickly.

"Oh, would you like me to go get him? Or are you afraid he's going to punch you again?" She said with a wicked grin, moving towards the door. Snotlout's eyes widened and he yanked her back, dragging her back to the table.

"Hey! Watch it!" She said, yanking her wrist out of his grip.

"Don't you dare go out there." He said scowling.

"I have one condition."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. Whatever Ruffnut had in mind was probably something twisted and horrible, like making him eat his own foot or something.

"Name your price." He said grumpily.

"I want to braid your hair." She said crossing her arms and smiling.

"Why?" Girls are so weird, he thought to himself.

"Cause mama's in the mood to braid. Sit down and take off your helmet." Snotlout huffed and sat on the bench, removing his helmet. Ruffnut cracked her fingers and began putting little braids through his dark brown hair. She had done about four when Astrid burst through the heavy doors, Hiccup trailing behind her. The sudden entrance made Ruffnut "accidentally" pull his hair, causing him to hiss in pain.

"No freakin' way." Astrid said as she got closer to Snotlout.

"I told you!" Hiccup said with a laugh.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Astrid said with a huff before collapsing onto the bench herself.

"Where's Fishlegs? I need to compliment him on how well he punched you." Astrid told Snotlout, causing him to groan.

"You know you deserved it." Hiccup pointed out.

"I was just having a little fun." He said. Ruffnuts fingers nimbly made a few more braids and Astrid watched before her need to braid won over her will power.

"Hiccup, I'm going to braid your hair." She told him. Hiccup shrugged before sitting next to Snotlout, soon both the boys hair was in several braids.

Their friends slowly trickled in soon after. Rosethorn and Fishlegs walked in together and Snotlout practically dove under the table. Everyone at the table was silent, the girls stopping mid-braid, watching as the two walked over to the table. Everyone silently hoped they were friends again because everyone knew the two were miserable without one another.

Fishlegs laughed a bit at Snotlout before sitting down. Rosethorn sat down next to him and the sigh of relief from everyone was audible, causing Rosethorn and Fishlegs to raise an eyebrow. No one said anything about what had happened in days past as they were worried the two would stop talking again.

"Snotlout, you can come out from under the table." Rosethorn said smirking.

"Oh I just dropped something but I found it." he mumbled his excuse as he crawled back into his seat, casting an uneasy look at Fishlegs, who was sitting across from him.

"I'm not going to punch you again." Fishlegs told him smiling. Snotlout sighed in relief as Ruffnut returned to braiding. Everyone was quiet for a little bit as the two girls braided the boys hair and soon Rosethorn had joined them, braiding Fishlegs's hair. He didn't care, as long as she was happy.

Eventually Tuffnut joined them after closing his shop.

"What took you so long?" Astrid asked as Tuffnut sat down next to Fishlegs.

"I was talking to Grimhilda." Tuffnut answered and Snotlout reached his fist across the table and gave Tuffnut a fist bump.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Rosethorn asked, her concentration on Fishlegs's hair.

"No, but I think she is starting to be affected by my manly flair." Tuffnut answered smiling. Everyone exchanged looks before laughing.

Tuffnut finally noticed all the boys getting their hair done, Snotlout didn't look too pleased but the other two looked happy.

"I want my hair braided too." He said pleadingly.

"Really?" Snotlout asked.

"Please, I want someone to braid my hair… I feel left out." Tuffnut whined as the girls all smirked at him.

Astrid was about to say something to the distraught Thorston when Ruffnut caught her attention. Ruffnut silently jabbed her thumb behind her to show that Grimhilda had walked in. Astrid smiled and nodded then walked over to the dark haired girl.

The two girls walked back to the table.

"Tuff, I found someone to do your hair." Astrid said as Tuffnut lifted his head off the table to see who it was. He immediately went red as Grimhilda gave him a tiny wave.

"Manly flair my ass." Rosethorn said under her breath and only Fishlegs and Tuffnut heard it. Fishlegs let out a small laugh as Tuffnut gave her a death glare.

Grimhilda soon had begun to braid Tuffnut's dreads and the Viking was content to say the least.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**(Long footnote time) **

**Before I talk about this chapter, I want to tell all my lovely readers that you are super cool and that if you have any questions about the story or headcanons that I have, or really anything, go to my tumblr (link is on my profile) and ask away. I have so many headcanons (mostly httyd, ok maybe all httyd) like modern au, or if you want to ask about them as kids or anything dudes.**

**YAY! Fishlegs and Rosethorn, let me just tell you, I had to rewrite the shed scene like 5 times, first time because my computer crashed and I lost the document (sucks I know) but also, the awkwardness. I mean I was getting second hand awkwardness from writing it! It was pretty hard to get it just right.**

**As you remember, Rosethorn totally yelled at Fishy about stuff that she has to do and I wanted to tell y'all some stuff about that. **

**Ok I did some research (I know right) about Viking marriage and the whole shtick. I'm going to tell you this right now, actual viking marriage and daily life was much different than how I'm going to write it, mostly because its Berk and I don't really think they go all that much by the books. They ride dragons, heck, they have dragons, and so you get the point. **

**Now Rosethorn mentions she will have to wear her hair up. Viking ladies wore there hair up after they got married so its going to be pretty hard for well any of the girls, except maybe Astrid, she really wants to get married.**

**The husband was in charge and pretty much told the wife what to do, but we all know that Rosethorn pretty much has Fishlegs wrapped around her little fingers (unbeknownst to her) and I mean this in the best way.**

**They have to do the domestic things such as Cooking, cleaning, weaving, sewing, laundry, etc.**

**I am totally giving a ton away with this but eh, its ok.**

**I'm just going to tell you this now… there shall be more drama! But the good kind, no worries. Just be prepared. **

**Romy, babe, Grimhilda wasn't in this that much this chapter (I was trying to mostly work on the whole drama between Rosie and fish) but I shall tell you and everyone else that is wanting more Grimhilda, Chapter 5. Be prepared for chapter 5.**

**Yo, as I've said before go check out Romy, you can find her on my profile.**

**Now it's time to say hey to those who left reviews, maybe I should just make a little section at the end of each chapter called Reviews Review (Terrible name, I know but I'm typing this at like 1 in the morning) **

**HTTYDloverrrrrr: yeah I kind of dropped a bomb in that last chapter *****shrugs* but oh it was so nice to hear from you again! You leave such nice reviews! Have a great day, love**

**m4yui: I mean he should learn something from having a sister. He should have his own tv show or something… I'd watch that in a heart beat. Thanks for the review!**

**non-heinous: ^ Tuffnut man, he is full of surprises and trust me, he's not done. He has another hidden talent but you have to wait for chapter 5 (everything happens in chapter 5, why you ask, I do not know) eeeh! It makes me so happy that you like Rosethorn and Fishlegs and I shall be putting more cutesy Hiccup and Astrid stuff in later. You always leave such lovely reviews! Have an awesome day, babe.**

**labratgwenpiper: I have no idea which part made you hyperventilate but I hope it is a good thing?... from laughing or some crazy part of this story. Thanks for the review, hon.**

**(I'm just gonna group the guests together I suppose)**

**Guest: I do not know if you are several people or just one person or what but you have no idea what a compliment you gave me. It makes me so excited that people like my OC. I just cant put into words how accomplished I feel (maybe I shouldn't be this happy over this but I am) And to the person that told me that it's not every day you find a good OC story, I love you… thank you dude. Yeah, it's a bit tricky working with OC's in stories and I've read my far share of fanfic to see what a compliment that was.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Forge and Flying

Hiccup sat in the forge, rolling his charcoal pencil up and down across his desk, deep in thought. The skinny lad had only one thought on his mind. Astrid. He knew she had been dropping hints about marriage; he just wanted the timing to be perfect. He wanted to ask for her hand sooner but the whole "Fishlegs Rosethorn Catastrophe" happened.

Hiccup stood up and began to pace, rolling the pencil was not good enough anymore. He wanted to ask now, right now. Just leave the forge, find his father and have everything arranged. But something held him back. What if her parents refused? Why Hiccup would worry about this is unknown due to the fact that her parents adored him.

He flung himself back onto his stool, beginning to sift through sketches and drawings, making sure to separate one of the drawings from the other pile. The parchment contained several sketches of rings, but the rings were for someone else, not Astrid or him.

Fishlegs had come in earlier and the two of them had started making designs for a wedding ring for Rosethorn. It had taken them forever to figure out what the ring should look like because neither boy knew what a girl would like.

Everything was a bit awkward between Rosethorn and Fishlegs, even though they had resolved their not talking to one another. It was awkward mostly because the fact that they were actually getting married had sunken in. The house was almost done, the roof just needed to be shingled and furniture was to be moved in, so their wedding would be in a week or so.

Hiccup traced his fingers over one of the sketches he had made, a ring with a braided band that would be made of silver. This was the one Fishlegs had picked. Fishlegs really wanted to go all out on this, wanting Rosethorn to like the ring, he was the one who designed it after all, and hiccup just drew it. Now all they needed was to measure Rosethorn's finger and then they could begin creating it.

Gobber was the one who was going to be making the rings because he had years of practice under his belt. But Hiccup was going to make something too. Some sort of sword for the wedding.

Hiccups mind wandered back to when he should ask Astrid's parents. Maybe someone to help him figure this out… His first thought was Fishlegs, but Fishlegs couldn't keep a secret. He could not possibly ask the twins or Snotlout.

His answer came as the door to the forge opened and the person who he had been waiting for walked in. Hiccup scrambled to hide the wedding ring sketches from her as she walked over to him.

Rosethorn sat with an exasperated huff on one of the stools. She was there the same reason Fishlegs had been there earlier.

"Hey Hiccup." She said, not looking too happy.

"Hello Rose, you are looking cheerful today." Hiccup answered as he pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

Rosethorn gave him a glare and picked up a pencil. Rosethorn had always been an artistic one, sharing her love of drawing with Hiccup. But Hiccup mostly drew models, sketches of his next project or dragons. Rosethorn liked drawing dragons but she liked to draw anything that caught her eye. She liked drawing designs and people the most, her sketchbooks filled with pictures of her friends with Smaug and the other dragons.

"First I need to see what ring size you are…" Hiccup said as he brought out several test rings. Rosethorn huffed again as Hiccup handed her several rings, trying on different ones until it fit just right.

"Why do your punches hurt like dragon crap if you have tiny hands?" Hiccup said as he examined the ring on her finger, making sure it fit properly.

Rosethorn rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Hey, only recently are your hands larger than mine." Rosethorn said with a smile. Ok maybe it wasn't recently that his hands outgrew hers.

"Touché. You should see the size of Fishlegs ring." Hiccup said as he picked up a rather large ring.

"He has huge hands." Rosethorn said as examined the ring.

"Tell me about it, I had to go get the other box of rings to find one that would fit. Do you think this will fit Astrid?" Hiccup said jokingly but his face turned to fear.

"Oh gods please don't tell her I said that."

"I won't."

She picked up a piece of parchment and looked like she was about to draw something before letting out a sigh and dropping the pencil back onto the table.

"I have no idea what he would like." She said, rubbing her forehead as if to summon an idea.

"I think he will be fine with whatever you choose." Hiccup said, his concentration on his parchment as he drew some rings, some of them were for Fishlegs but the others were what he wanted to give to Astrid.

"What do guys like in jewelry?" Rosethorn wondered aloud as she looked at Hiccups parchment.

"I'm pretty sure Fishlegs would love a ring that says "_I love you, milady_"." Rosethorn said with a smile. "Something on your mind? Astrid perhaps?"

"Oh be quiet. And you don't know what Fishlegs would like, maybe he secretly wants this one." Hiccup said as he pointed to one of the rings that had imprints of flowers all over it.

"Maybe I should get him that one just to mess with him." Rosethorn mumbled, looking like she was actually considering it.

"Please be joking." Hiccup said, looking a bit worried.

"I'm not going to get him that one. Besides, the "_I love you, milady_" one is looking better than that one." She said. Hiccup gave her a glare. "Maybe I should put "_Dork_" on it."

"Fishlegs already put that on yours." Hiccup told her.

"Really?"

"No." Hiccup said with a smile.

Rosethorn smiled back at him before looking at the other rings he drew.

"You really want to get married, don't you?"

"Yeah, I just have no idea when to ask." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Hey, at least you get the choice to ask." Rosethorn said, looking at her feet.

"Rosethorn, I didn't mean to say it-I mean I meant to say it I just didn't think about-" Hiccup said, thinking how stupid it was to say that to her. She didn't get a choice in any of this and here he was saying how he didn't know when to ask.

"Hiccup, first of all, shut up. It's fine, I just said that so you can pull your head out of your ass and ask her already." Rosethorn said with a smile.

"Thank you for that wonderful advice." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "So you really think I should ask her soon?"

"Duh, everyone in the entire village has been waiting for you to get married ever since you two became a couple. Besides if the chief's son's getting married, that will definitely bring the attention away from my wedding. You know, Mrs. Ingerman has pinched my cheeks at _least _five times daily ever since the announcement." Rosethorn said, rubbing her cheeks.

"She only does that because she has literally wanted Fishlegs to marry you since we were six." Hiccup said. Rosethorn just smiled a little. "Now she finally has the daughter-in-law she always wanted."

"Well I am pretty great." Rosethorn said smirking. "I hope you are ready for the attention when you ask for Astrid's hand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this happened to me, so it will probably be ten times worse for you since you are the next great leader." Rosethorn said dramatically, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"It can't be that bad."

"No, it's awful, I'm dead serious. You get congratulated and hugged and all that, but that's the reasonable part. Then people start giving you advice, most of it on… you know." Hiccup made a horrified face. Did people actually do that?

"Wait they give you advice? Like anybody does it? Like did Gothi come hobbling down and talk to you about…?" Hiccup asked, wondering what he was in for.

"Yeah, everyone does it. Mostly on consummating your marriage… Gothi didn't give me any advice but she did bless my fertility like five times." Rosethorn said as she put her forehead on the table. Hiccup made a moderately horrified face.

"I know! I could have gone a whole lifetime without that! But I heard you get even more advice on your wedding day… next, people bless your marriage and then they bless you. They bless you saying they hope you have lots of children and don't even get me started on how many people asked me how many kids I want." Rosethorn said with a sigh.

"You and Fishlegs will have to have kids…" Hiccup said slightly perturbed. "That's going to be so weird! Have you talked to him about that?"

"I tried to bring it up once and he passed out." Rosethorn said quietly.

"That does not surprise me." Hiccup said with a tiny smile. The two sat in silence for a bit.

"Hiccup, if you love Astrid, I know you do, just ask her already. You'll get to spend the rest of your life with the person you love. Besides, we all know that Hiccup and Astrid babies would be adorable. I call auntie." She said with a smile.

"Besides, while I was getting my wedding… dress-" Rosethorn groaned at the word dress, she hated dresses. "-fitted, Astrid tagged along and I found her trying on some."

Hiccup chuckled a little at that.

"Did you know that Astrid is already wanting to have kids? We're not even married yet and she's already planning it out! She said that we need to have a kid before you and Fishlegs because you two are "beating" us because you are getting married first." Hiccup said.

"I know, she's told me I'm not allowed to have a baby before her because she wants to be the "experienced one"." Rosethorn said, making air quotations. "You better watch out Hiccup, Fishlegs and I might replace you and Astrid as Berk's power couple."

"Please don't say that around Astrid." Hiccup said with a smile.

"I won't."

"Hiccup, I've decided what ring I want." Rosethorn said matter of factly.

Hiccup looked at the sketch she had drawn as they were talking. It was a relatively simple ring. It had a thick band and was smooth and that was it.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. Rosethorn normally liked intricate and colorful things so this was a bit of a surprise.

"Yes I'm sure. Fishlegs likes things that aren't over the top if it doesn't have to be. He'll like it even more when he finds out Meatlug helped make it." She said crossing her arms.

"What?" Hiccup asked confused.

"I would like you to make the ring out of that weird metal stuff that Meatlug threw up that one time." Rosethorn said, taking something off of her belt.

"That's actually a great idea… but we don't have anymore of the metal throw up because that was a couple years ago." Hiccup said.

"I know. That's why I have this." She said as she held out her hand. In her hand there was a dagger. A dagger made from that weird metal from so long ago. She had brought it with her because she knew that Fishlegs would love a ring made from this. He'd always have Meatlug with him or whatever.

"Maybe you should make Astrid's ring." Hiccup said as he took the dagger.

"She's already picking out baby names." Rosethorn told him as he looked over the dagger.

"Hiccup the fourth and Nightlock, I know, she's told me…" Hiccup said with a smile. His girlfriend was like no other girl he had ever met.

The door of the forge opened and Gobber walked in. His eyes landed on Rosethorn and a large smile broke onto his face. He hadn't seen her for a bit, due to her hiding and him working. He knocked over a table, causing several shields to be knocked to the floor, as he hurried towards her. He gave her a gigantic hug, which practically crushed the life out of her.

"Oh, ma little Rosie's gettin' married! Ye grew up so fast!" He said, sniffling. "If tha Fishlegs does anyting to upset ye, tell me and a'll skin him." Gobber said as he set her down.

"Oh ye even look older…" He said, wiping his eye. Hiccup and Rosethorn looked at one another, as Gobber got misty eyed. Gobber then looked at Hiccup.

"Ye'll be gettin' married soon as well…" He said as he gave Hiccup a bone-crushing hug. Normally he gave Hiccup, mostly because he was a boy, the tough love and Rosethorn was the treated as "Gobber's Little Girl" but he made fun of both of them equally.

"Ma little dragons will be leavin' the nest." Gobber said as he set Hiccup down and looked at the two teenagers proudly, wiping one of his eyes. Rosethorn and Hiccup exchanged glances, knowing that Gobber would start crying.

"Gobber, no matter what happens, we will always love you." Hiccup said and Rosethorn hugged Gobber.

"If ye would excuse me, a need a moment." Gobber said and walked through a set of doors. Hiccup and Rosethorn winced as they heard Gobber wailing and blowing his nose.

"So uhm I was-" Rosethorn was interrupted by a wail of despair from Gobber. "I have the money for the sword and the ring." She practically yelled over the sobbing.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer when there came a crashing sound and Gobber stumbled back in, trying to straighten himself and it was unknown to him that they could hear him crying.

"Oh ye don't need to pay. It can be a wed-" Gobber stopped and his mouth quivered as he wiped his eyes again. "A wedding gift." He managed to say.

"Thank you Gobber!" Rosethorn said as she hugged Gobber again. "Oh don't cry. I'll still… uh… still be your little girl."

"A'm not cryin', A'm a man. A'm just leakin. Ye will always be my little girl." Gobber said hugging her back before he started crying again.

"Now run along and go play with your friends as A work on fixin' the leak." Gobber sniffled and pushed them out of the forge before returning inside.

"Are you ready for the race?" Rosethorn asked Hiccup as they walked to Mead Hall.

"Probably not."

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

It was about mid-afternoon as the Vikings filed into Mead hall. Stoick would be making an announcement about the upcoming hunting trip, and by upcoming, they were leaving tomorrow. Today the Vikings were going to be celebrating with a good old-fashioned dragon race.

The hunting trip would last about a week. The village would be traveling to another island that was filled with animals and such so they could fill up for winter.

Several Vikings would be left behind; watching over the village while everyone was gone. Normally those who stayed behind were people with young children, but the youngest Vikings were old enough to go on the trip.

Both jobs were equally as wanted. If you went hunting, you could be running around, not on Berk and kill things. If you were to stay behind, you would have the entire village to yourself and several others, meaning you wouldn't have to work, no one would be here to buy or sell anything, and you could just drink your ass off.

Stoick's announcement would be about who was staying behind. As soon as everyone was accounted for he began to speak.

"Tomorrow is the hunting trip!" Cheers rewarded him. Hiccup sat with his friends at a table, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were dying to go on this trip.

"Today the village will find out who shall be staying behind. The vikings that stay behind will be watching over the village and dragons." Dragons would scare away the prey, so they would have to take boats.

Stoick went on about the responsibilities that the few would stay behind would have, and if they were to steal anything, they would have to deal with him.

"This year, the one who will be staying behind is my son, Hiccup." Hiccup sat straight up after hearing his name.

"Sorry Hic." Snotlout said smirking.

"Hiccup shall be using this as a learning experience so he will be able to take care of the village when he is chief."

"Dad, no one else will be here, I'll just be here on this rock with no one to take care of!" Hiccup called up to his father.

"Be quiet! I'm getting to that." Stoick said to his son.

"Those who will also be left-eh I mean staying behind are: Snotlout Jorgenson-"

"Gods DAMNIT!" Snotlout said a little too loudly. Everyone turned to look at him as his father pinched the bridge of his nose.

Stoick shot him a glare before continuing.

"Ahem, moving on… the others staying are: Astrid Hofferson-"

"At least I'll be here with you." Astrid said as she interlaced her fingers with Hiccup's. Everything suddenly got brighter as he realized Astrid would be with him.

"-Fishlegs Ingerman-"

Fishlegs shrugged not really caring.

"-And Rosethorn Bardson."

Rosethorn was ok with that. An entire house to herself for a week wasn't that bad.

"Haha, Later Losers!" Tuffnut said as he high fived his sister.

Stoick looked at the two and smirked before looking at his son.

"Sorry Hiccup" He said making Hiccup raise and eyebrow.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston shall also be staying here."

"Shit." Ruffnut said as she placed her head on the table.

Mr. and Mrs. Thorston actually sighed in relief that they were getting a week away from their children. Even though they loved them, they were a handful.

"Gobber will also be staying, because who in their right mind would leave those two here without an adult."

"Great… babysitting." Gobber said to himself, he had just recovered from his emotional episode. Gobber didn't care that he was staying; this just meant a week of drinking and leaving the big stuff to Hiccup.

Tuffnut sat in disbelief. He had been so excited; this was going to be his chance to show off his hunting skills to Grimhilda.

"Now that that's over, everyone get to your seats! Contestants get ready! The races will begin soon!" Stoick cried happily as the villagers stumbled over them, trying to get the best seats.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"What is on your face?" Ruffnut asked as she put her blue and yellow racing paint. The gang was now under the risers where the audience would sit. Each rider was putting on their racing paint, as they were the contestants.

Tuffnut's face was completely covered in black paint; yellow was painted over top of it.

"I made a skull!" He said happily. Ruffnut could now see the yellow paint did look like a skull but a really bad one at that. Uhg, there was paint on his helmet and even his hair.

"Why? Does it look bad?" he asked, looking into a reflective piece of metal.

"No, you're a real lady killer, Butt-Elf." She said rolling her eyes. Tuffnut smiled proudly and went off to find Grimhilda and show her his paint.

Astrid, who had her orange and blue butterfly-like paint on, was helping Hiccup put on his red face paint.

Snotlout was carefully putting on his red and yellow paint and looking into a reflective piece of metal that he was sharing with Rosethorn.

"Give me some more space! I can't see!" Rosethorn said as she tried to look into the mirror like object.

"Find your own mirror." Snotlout sneered. Rosethorn put her hand on his face and shoved him out of the way. Snotlout fell to the floor as Rosethorn smiled into the mirror as she applied her Kelly green face paint. Snotlout huffed and got up and stomped away. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Fishlegs, who was epically failing at trying to put his face paint on since there were no more mirrors.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Fish, you stink at painting." She said smirking as Fishlegs realized she was there. His eyes were wide as he looked down at her. Things were a little awkward between the two and he was still embarrassed about that time he passed out.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Give it here." Rosethorn said holding out her hand. He sighed and gave her the orange and green paint he was using.

She was about to reach up and attempt to paint his face but it was a little bit of a challenge since he was so tall.

"Ok, you need to sit down or bend down." She said as she picked up a cloth.

"I wouldn't have to if you were taller." He said with a smirk. She gave him a glare and he bent down a little.

""I wouldn't have to if you were taller,"" she repeated, mocking him. "You wouldn't have to if you were shorter."

"You are a mess." She said under her breath. She quickly wiped the paint that was smeared across his face.

"Well out of the two of us, you are the painter." He replied, noticing how precise her face paint was.

"And you're the poet." She answered, bringing up the fact that he liked to write poetry, and opening up the jars of paint.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Uhm… I want it here and here." He said, making an arc that traveled from one eye, down to his chin and to the other eye.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to look ridiculous."

"Just put the paint on my face."

"Fine" She began to put the paint on his face and started humming.

Her brow was knit in concentration and her eyes focused. Fishlegs looked into her eyes. They had always been his favorite color. A light green with little flecks of gold and a midnight blue ring on the edge of her iris. He hadn't noticed how long her lashes were or just how many freckles she had.

"Fishlegs?" her voice brought him back to reality. "Do I have something on my face?"

He realized that he had been staring and she had noticed. His eyes went wide and he straightened up, turning bright red.

"No, no! You look beautiful- I mean fine! Not that you don't look great-wait- what I mean is- I just need to- dragon racing… I have to go." Fishlegs blurted out and tripped over himself to get away. As soon as he left, he repeatedly smacked himself in the face. Maybe he should just tell her to get it off his chest?

Rosethorn stood still holding the paint and looked at the others, who had witnessed it, and raised an eyebrow, a confused look on her face.

Astrid clasped her hand over her mouth, knowing exactly what had happened, and started laughing. She couldn't believe Fishlegs hadn't told Rosethorn yet.

"Yeah, I don't even want to know about whatever's going on here." Snotlout said, motioning to was happening. Snotlout cast a look to Ruffnut, who looked extremely bored.

"C'mon Snot, lets go find my idiot brother." Ruffnut said and dragged Snotlout out behind her.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Tuffnut weaved through the crowed, finally spotting the dark haired girl. He jogged over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. He puffed out his chest and put his fists on his hips, looking proud.

"So… what do you think?" Tuffnut asked, flaunting himself in front of Grimhilda.

"You look wonderful… is that a skull?" she asked eyeing the yellow paint.

"Thank you! Ruff said people couldn't tell what it was!" Tuffnut said, pouting and crossing his arms. Grimhilda giggled a bit which made Tuffnut smile.

"Will you cheer for me?" Tuffnut asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course." Grimhilda said sweetly.

"Riders get ready!" Came a booming voice of an announcer.

"Ok well I gotta go, I'll see you later." Tuffnut said and turned around to leave but Grimhilda caught his wrist.

She quickly stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, a good luck kiss. But maybe she hadn't thought it through because when she came away, her mouth was covered in black and yellow paint. Extremely flustered she did a little wave and walked into the crowed of people getting their seats, wiping her mouth.

Tuffnut stood in shock, his jaw hung open. A tiny smile spread across his face as he reached up a hand to were her lips had met his cheek. That tiny smile was then replaced with a dorky grin.

"Tuffnut! What in Thor's name are you doing just standing there?! Go get ready!" Gobber yelled at him, ushering him back to where the riders had to go.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Where is he?" Ruffnut said with a groan. Snotlout walked behind her as they continued their search for Tuffnut.

"Ruff, I think he's probably back with the others by now." Snotlout said as he followed her up a narrow flight of stairs to the podiums where the audience sits.

"Riders get ready!" came a loud voice.

"Crap!" Ruffnut turned around and attempted to go back down the steps, but Snotlout was in the way. "Go back down!" she commanded.

Snotlout attempted to turn around but his foot caught on a nail that was sticking out and Ruffnut was pushing him, making him fall down. He hit the bottom, lying on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He heard Ruffnut laugh but that laugh turned into yelp as she too fell down, her own foot snagging on the same nail.

Snotlout opened his mouth to laugh at her but was interrupted as she landed on him, her mouth catching his.

Both their eyes flew wide as they realized what was happening and shoved each other away. Ruffnut was looking horrified and Snotlout was stunned, both not believing that they just kissed.

"You did that on purpose!" Ruffnut yelled angrily at him.

"You pushed me down!" Snotlout yelled back. "You fell on me!"

The two sat in an awkward silence, unsure of what to do. They had kissed each other; they were friends, Ruffnut's mind screamed at her. Snotlout had the exact same thought

"I wont tell if you don't." Ruffnut said quickly.

Snotlout nodded before standing up. Both of them avoided eye contact as they ran back to the starting line, both bright red.

Sure Snotlout had flirted with her in the past, but he was just messing around. Everything would be so awkward, she was his best friend other than Tuffnut, and she was practically one of the guys!

But his mind was taken away from what Tuffnut would do to him or Ruffnut would probably never speak to him again as he thought back to the kiss and he realized he had liked it.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Riders… Take your marks!" Stoick yelled as he sat with Spitelout, Gothi and Gobber on his podium.

The teenagers mounted there paint covered dragons and got into position. The boys and Ruffnut adjusted their helmets as Rosethorn put on her goggles and Hiccup put on his flying mask.

The dragons waited in anticipation, as did their riders. Snotlout cast a small glance at Ruffnut, who wrinkled her nose at him and looked away.

"GO!" Stoick bellowed as the riders and their dragons launched into the air and the crowd cheered. Each rider set their eyes to the ground, looking for the sheep targets. Astrid, of course, got the first one and managed to get it into her goal.

Snotlout picked up a sheep as well, almost making it to his goal before the twins stole it from him. He didn't put up much of a fight either as he didn't want Ruffnut to hate him.

Hiccup lazily scanned the ground, not very focused on winning. Rosethorn had managed to get a sheep as well.

Soon they were on their final laps, Astrid taking the lead, though Hiccup would occasionally manage to steal a sheep from her before giving it back.

Fishlegs and Meatlug buzzed along, a sheep being towed with them. Smaug sped underneath them as Rosethorn put her new theory to the test. Instead of taking his sheep, she would just ask for it.

Fishlegs looked down to see Rosethorn flying under them, wondering what she was doing. Rosethorn turned her head to look at Meatlug, who was carrying the sheep in her claws.

"Meatlug, will you give mommy the sheep?" she asked, Smaug shot her a very confused look. Fishlegs could not believe she was saying that. Meatlug on the other hand looked very happy, her tongue sticking out, and eagerly dropped the sheep into Rosethorns arms.

"Thank you sweetheart." Rosethorn said to Meatlug and gave her a quick pat. With a laugh, she stuck her tongue out at Fishlegs.

"See you later!" Rosethorn called over her should as she shot off.

"Meatlug! Why would you do that?" He asked his dragon. Meatlug just buzzed on as Rosethorn tossed the sheep into her goal. "You are a traitorous dragon." Fishlegs said grumpily.

Astrid rode by and dumped another sheep into her goal. All the other riders had given up except for Snotlout. Tuffnut kept making Barf and Belch fly by the stand Grimhilda was in just so he could see her, much to Ruffnut's annoyance.

Stoick was extremely pleased that Astrid was winning even though he wished Hiccup would try harder.

Soon the horn blew and Astrid was declared the winner. All the riders landed their dragons, everyone had had fun, except for Snotlout, he was sore after losing so badly.

Astrid happily kissed Hiccup but soon the chaste kiss became more intense and the other friends looked at each other awkwardly before shuffling away, leaving the couple alone.

Fishlegs made a point to smudge Rosethorns face paint since she had stolen his sheep. Soon he was stumbling around trying to get Rosethorn off of him as she had him in a headlock.

Ruffnut and Snotlout avoided eye contact as Tuffnut went on about how Grimhilda thought he did a great job with his face paint.

"Tuff, why don't you go find Grimhilda?" Ruffnut said, trying to have a moment alone with Snotlout so they could figure everything out. Tuffnut nodded and bounded off through the crowds.

Snotlout nervously looked at her as Tuffnut ran off.

"Snotlout, we need to talk." Ruffnut said, her voice serious. Snotlout's anxiety and nervousness spiked, he had never heard Ruffnut ever use such a serious tone.

"Now I don't know what youre thinking, but that little… kiss-" Ruffnut's voice sounded a bit disgusted as she said it, though she didn't mean to. "-Meant nothing, Got it?"

"Trust me, I know." Snotlout answered. Ruffnut quickly punched him in the arm and he gave her a confused look.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I wanted to." Ruffnut told him. "We can just pretend nothing happened." She said before walking off, leaving Snotlout alone. He watched after her, his mind racing, wondering if things would truly be normal between them. He looked to his left to see Astrid and Hiccup making out.

"Will you two just get married already!" Snotlout yelled at them before storming off.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**This is the first part of two so read the next chapter dudes; Go to next chapter for footnotes **


	6. Chapter 6: Unsupervised Adults

Empty. Berk was rather empty looking without everyone there. The boats were due back in the evening. Hiccup thought he did a great job, the twins only managed to set 5 fires and everyone was in one piece, except he could sense something was going on between his friends but paid no attention to it.

Ruffnut and Snotlout acted as if the kissing incident hadn't happened. They seemed to be normal but something loomed over their heads. Snotlout couldn't stop thinking about it, wondering why he had liked it.

Ruffnut was thinking the same thing, though her thoughts mostly consisted of why Snotlout was an idiot and what she would do to him if it happened again. Though she would never admit it, she liked it as well, which caused her to want to rip her hair out.

Tuffnut had been in a terrible mood the entire time, upset that he didn't get to show how cool he was to Grimhilda.

Rosethorn and Fishlegs were still a little awkward. With the house almost done, Hiccup had to talk to a hyperventilating Fishlegs, who was stressing out over… well, over everything. Astrid had actually talked to Fishlegs as well. Well the talking felt rather one sided as she told him over and over again that he _had_ to tell Rosethorn. Astrid kept telling him what a cute couple they would be.

Rosethorn seemed relatively fine, though if you asked Astrid, she would say otherwise. Both Rosethorn and Fishlegs were worrying over the same things. Things that would make everything more awkward, like the dreaded wedding night, and kids because people who got married were normally expected to have children unless other reasons dictated they couldn't.

Hiccup had planned when he was going to talk to Astrid's parents. After Fishlegs and Rosethorn got married, he would immediately go ask for her hand.

The past week of having Berk all to themselves meant riding and racing and not working. The girls didn't have to weave and the boys didn't have to go to work.

Rosethorn looked out the window of her house. It was absolutely pouring outside; it was only afternoon but the clouds made everything dark. What a great way to arrive home after a trip. When everyone got back they were having a banquet and the teens had already set everything up.

Rosethorn sat down in a chair and wondered what her friends were doing.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Rosethorn got up and answered it to see Astrid.

"C'mon lets go! Everyone's at Mead Hall." Astrid said as she dragged Rosethorn out the door and through the mud and rain.

They got to Mead Hall and saw their friends sitting at a table, drinking mead. Gobber sat at a separate table, already on his… the teens weren't sure exactly how many drinks he had had.

The two girls sat down at the table and grabbed a pint. Everyone chatted and such until boredom settled in.

"What do you guys want to do?" Astrid asked everyone.

"I think I have the perfect idea for a day like this." Snotlout said with a smile "Truth or Dare."

"Oh I'm game." Ruffnut said happily, her brother nodded as well.

"Ok sure." Astrid agreed, Hiccup nodded slowly, not sure if he wanted to or not. But Astrid was going to do it so why not?

Rosethorn gave Snotlout a sideways look before agreeing.

Everyone turned to Fishlegs.

"Fine." He said. Peer pressure had gotten to him.

"Ok, who goes first?" Hiccup asked.

"Well since I brought it up…" Snotlout said, hoping he could go first. Everyone sighed but let him go first.

"Lets see, let's see…" Snotlout said as he looked around the table. His eyes landed on Tuffnut and he grinned.

"Tuffnut, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Tuffnut said confidently. What a muttonhead, Snotlout thought to himself.

"I dare you to… do a backflip off one of the rafters." Snotlout said with a smirk.

"Easy." Tuffnut said and he began to climb up one of the pillars to get to the ceiling. He hadn't even climbed to the top rafters only the lower ones.

"Ok, one… two… " Tuffnut said aloud as he got ready to jump off. He did in fact jump, but instead of sticking the landing he landed on his face.

"Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut squealed as he held his face. Everyone rolled their eyes and continued on with their game as Tuffnut rolled around on the floor.

"Ruffnut your turn." Astrid told her.

Ruffnut looked at her brother on the ground. Why not embarrass him further?

"Hey Butt-Elf, Truth or dare?" Ruffnut said smiling. Tuffnut groaned and stood up still whimpering.

"Truth?" he said unsure.

"Who would you rather do Snotlout or Hiccup?"

"Woah, woah no, no no no no! Dare I want dare!" Tuffnut said desperately.

Ruffnut smiled, she had him right where she wanted him.

"I dare you to do your "special" talent during the feast when everyone get back." She told him. Everyone cast confused looks at Tuffnut, who was a bit red.

"Special talent?" Rosethorn asked, wondering what weird thing he had to do.

"It's nothing important." Tuffnut said quickly, trying to not bring the secret he had tried so hard to hide to come to light.

"He plays the fiddle!" Ruffnut said with a smirk. "He practices every night before bed."

"I am going to kill you." Tuffnut growled.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Hiccup said, doing his usual crazy hand motions.

"Cause you guys will make fun of me!" Tuffnut said with exasperation and embarrassment.

"You know Tuffnut, Grimhilda told us that she likes music." Astrid said slyly as the other girls nodded.

Tuffnut sat up straight, his embarrassment melting away into intrigue.

"Interesting..." Tuffnut said with a smile. He would play Grimhilda a song and that would do it for sure, it had to.

"Ok, it's my turn!" Astrid said happily. She scanned the faces around the table and her eyes settled on her victim.

"Rosethorn, Truth or Dare?" She asked with a smile. Rosethorn's eyes opened a little wider as she made up her mind.

"Dare." She said confidently.

"I dare you to…" Astrid looked around the room until her eyes landed on a passed out Gobber.

"I dare you to steal Gobber's tooth." She said with a smirk.

Rosethorn looked over and sighed before getting up. She quietly tiptoed over to Gobber, who was fast asleep with his mouth open, snoring away. She swallowed thickly before gingerly reaching down to his open mouth. Her fingers pinched the artificial tooth and pulled it out. He didn't even stir. She triumphantly held it over her head before gently placing it on the table and wiping her hand of on a rag.

"Easy." She said as she walked back to the table. Astrid pouted, she had hoped Gobber would have at least woken up.

"Hiccup, it's your turn." Astrid told him, wanting to move the game along.

"Let's see…" Who should he pick?

"Snotlout, Truth or Dare?" He was definitely going to get beaten up for this.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Several rounds of truth or dare passed and with each round the truths and dares got worse. Hiccup had dared Snotlout to eat a raw fish, Snotlout barely took one bite before he gagged and ran out side to give the bushes a nice vomiting. In return Snotlout had made Hiccup eat raw eggs.

The teens still sat in their same seats as Rosethorn stood up.

"I need more mead, who else wants some?" She asked, needing to get the taste of the Mead hall floor off her tongue, Tuffnut had dared her to lick it. She knew she deserved it though; she had dared him to ask Grimhilda out.

Everyone shot their hands up, all their mugs empty. Rosethorn sighed and got a shield so she could carry all the mugs at once.

She walked off and it was Snotlout's turn again. Snotlout watched as Rosethorn walked away and saw Fishlegs watching after her and he came up with one of the meanest truths ever.

He grinned meanly before opening his mouth.

"Hey Fishlegs, Truth or Dare?" He asked, still smiling.

"Shouldn't we wait until Rose gets back?" he asked, hoping to put off whatever horrible thing Snotlout had planned for him.

"Oh, c'mon just answer the question, Rosethorn won't care." Snotlout said, getting annoyed. Fishlegs looked unconvinced. By now Tuffnut wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Hey Rosie! Can we keep going while you're getting the drinks?" Tuffnut yelled at the top of his lungs. Rosethorn stuck her head out of the room that held the drink barrels and yelled yes back to him. Gobber woke up a moment but went back to sleep just as quickly.

Fishlegs gave an annoyed sigh and thought over the question. If he chose dare, Snotlout would make him do something horrible but with truth, he would have to say something horrible. He sighed before answering.

"Truth…" he said grumpily.

Snotlout smirked, that was exactly what he wanted him to say.

"Who do you have a crush on?" he asked with a sly smile. Everyone at the table's eyes went wide.

"Snotlout! You can't ask him that. He's getting married!" Hiccup said angrily. He could not believe Snotlout would be so, so insensitive. Astrid was ticked as well, though she already knew the answer.

"What?! Just cause he's getting married doesn't mean he has to like her." Snotlout said in his defense.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Ruffnut added as Tuffnut nodded. Fishlegs on the other hand was looking like he was about to pass out.

He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't change to dare, Thor knows what awful thing Snotlout had planned for that. He couldn't back out because there was the rule that if you back out from both truth or dare, the person that's asking gets to break one of your fingers. They're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard.

Fishlegs cast quick looks around the table, wondering if he should just lie and say he didn't like anyone. Oh who was he kidding, he was a terrible liar.

"Any day now." Tuffnut said and both Astrid and Hiccup shot him a glare.

"Fine…" Fishlegs said quietly.

Everyone looked at him, waiting to see what he would say.

Fishlegs looked over his shoulder hoping that Rosethorn would not take this chance to walk back. If she found out, he didn't even want to think what she would do, or what he would do.

He turned back around and took a deep breath.

"Rosethorn." He mumbled quietly. Everyone at the table widened their eyes, with the exception of Astrid.

"No freakin' way!" Tuffnut said loudly. Fishlegs glared at him.

"Can we just stop talking about it? And if you tell her, I will punch you, all of you." Fishlegs said menacingly and Snotlout shrunk back. He did not need to relive being punched in the face.

It was Ruffnuts turn and she had the perfect idea. She needed revenge on Rosethorn after she made her lick Snotlout. Her stomach turned just thinking about that…

Her smile was full of malice as she looked at her victim.

"Fishlegs, truth or dare?" She said quickly, knowing any second now Rosethorn would be getting back.

"Again?" He asked desperately. He went with truth last time, and she would probably make him say something about Rosethorn.

"Dare…" he said defeated.

"I dare you…" She paused, adding suspense. "To kiss Rosethorn."

"What?!" Oh he was definitely going to pass out.

"You have to kiss her. On the mouth, none of that weak cheek kissing shit. Oh and you can't tell her it's a dare." Ruffnut said with a smile. Revenge was sweet.

Fishlegs looked mortified. Not because kissing her would be bad, not because it would be his first kiss. But because she would destroy him. He had seen her mad before and he could possibly be in shreds by the end of this. Hell, he would rather face a foaming Ruffnut than an angry Rosethorn.

"How about I put it this way? If you don't do it, I will get to break one of your fingers AND Rosethorn will break the rest because I'll tell her." Ruffnut said, interrupting his internal battle.

Fishlegs desperately looked at the others at the table, who didn't know what to do.

"We'll scrape you off the ground when she's done with you." Hiccup offered. He was rewarded by a smack from Astrid.

"Fishlegs, you better make up your mind soon cause Rosethorn's walking over here." Astrid told him.

Rosethorn was walking along, balancing the drinks on a shield. Could this situation get anymore stressful?

"Sorry that took so long, I had to open a new barrel cause someone" Rosethorn called to them and jerked her head to Gobber. "Drank the rest." Rosethorn said this as she walked, getting closer and closer to the table. She was a good couple yards away as Fishlegs made up his mind.

Fishlegs stood up and everyone at the table gasped. He knew that she would beat the shit out of him, but he didn't want her to know. Or at least find out by Ruffnut telling her.

"You are the bravest viking I have ever had the privilege of knowing." Tuffnut told him as he began to walk towards Rosethorn, who had stopped walking and was trying to balance the mugs.

"Five coins he chickens out." Snotlout whispered to Ruffnut.

"Deal"

Fishlegs walked over to Rosethorn, doing his best to keep his confidence up.

'Would she actually kill me? She's my friend, right? So it won't be that bad… oh who am I kidding, they are going to have to pick up little pieces of me off the ground' Fishlegs told himself internally.

Rosethorn looked up to see Fishlegs walking over to her. She gave him a quick smile, the one that gave him butterflies in his stomach, totally oblivious to the conversation that went on without her.

"Hey Fish, will you give me a hand?" she asked cheerfully. Fishlegs took a deep breath.

"Rose, will you put the mugs down for a moment?" He said quietly.

"What? Why?" she said extremely confused.

"Just do it. Please" He told her.

Rosethorn shot him a confused look and set the drinks down on the table. Fishlegs looked extremely nervous.

"Ok you have to promise you won't hate me, ok?" he asked hopefully.

"Did I miss something? What is going on?"

"Rosethorn, please." He said desperately.

"Ok, I promise I won't hate you." She said rolling her eyes, very annoyed.

Fishlegs smiled a moment before realizing he was actually going to have to go through with this.

"Ok… good…. I'm really sorry…" He said quickly. Fishlegs decided that if he was to go out, he'd go out with a bang, so to speak.

"Fishlegs what-" Rosethorn began but was interrupted as Fishlegs bent down, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. Rosethorn's eyes went wide and there were several gasps.

"Son of a bitch…" Snotlout said, completely shocked.

At that moment Fishlegs Ingerman, one of the wimpiest Vikings Berk had ever seen, became one of the bravest and stupidest, because messing with a Viking man was bad enough but messing with a Viking woman was a death wish.

The kiss lasted a good five seconds until Fishlegs moved away from her, both were completely red. Fishlegs gave her a little nod before turning and sprinting away and letting out a curse or two. He might as well get a good head start, live a couple more seconds.

Everyone watched him run past the table and then they turned their attention to Rosethorn.

Rosethorn stood, unmoving, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in surprise as she processed what had just happened, for several seconds.

Her hand went to her mouth. Her first kiss… Her mind muddled but suddenly became clear as she realized what Fishlegs had done. Fury coursed through her veins as she realized he was probably just dared to kiss her. Maybe it was a horrible thing to kiss her… that's why he was dared to do it…

Her face went from shock to anger and she flew after Fishlegs, cursing.

"Did ya see tha'?" Gobber laughed, slurring his words before passing out again.

Everyone looked at one another before shooting out of their seats and out the door.

It was still pouring as Rosethorn ran out of Mead Hall. Fishlegs was a little bit ahead of her, running down the stairs. He turned to see Rosethorn behind him and squeaked in fear. Those beautiful green eyes that he could get lost for days in were now sharp and hard. He could feel them burning wholes into his back as he ran.

Rosethorn raced down the steps and jumped off the last one, tackling him. Normally this would have no effect, but the ground was mud, making Fishlegs slip. With a grunt he fell into the mud with Rosethorn on top of him.

Rosethorn put her knees on his chest and bunched her hand in the front of his tunic, her other hand raised in a fist, ready to strike as the rain poured down.

"What the HELL?" She yelled at him as the rain made her hair stick to her face.

Fishlegs had his eyes squeezed, cringing.

"I'm-I'm sorry! It-it-it was a dare!" he said terrified.

Her face softened only to harden again, even angrier.

"Why would you go through with it?!" She yelled at him again, getting ready to punch if he said the wrong answer.

"I-I had to!" He yelped as she tightened her grip on his shirt.

The other teenagers watched from the top of the stairs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelling down to her, saying how she should punch him.

"Fishlegs, just tell her!" Astrid told him.

Rosethorn removed her gaze from Fishlegs to look at Astrid, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked to no one in particular.

"It's nothing!" Fishlegs said.

"Uhg Fishlegs you are such an idiot." Ruffnut groaned. "He likes you!"

Rosethorn's grip loosened slightly as the anger melted away. She glanced down at Fishlegs, who was positively ruddy.

"Fishlegs… Do you like me?" She asked quietly, her bangs starting to go into her eyes.

"What? Pssh, no." He said quickly.

Rosethorn tightened her grip on his shirt, brought him up a little and slammed his back into the ground. It didn't hurt; it was rather unpleasant as he was lying in mud.

"You are a terrible liar." She growled at him.

"Ok-Ok, I like you!" he said, his eyes squeezed shut again, getting ready for the punch.

Rosethorn looked down at him, still not sure if he was telling the truth.

"You're just saying that because you have to marry me…" She said angrily.

"I'm not lying!" He said, opening his eyes and looking up at her. "I've liked you ever since you let me borrow your charcoal when we were five…"

Rosethorn loosened her grip on his shirt again and lowered her fist, staring at him in disbelief.

"Fishlegs, if you think this is some joke and you're just messing with me…" She said menacingly.

"I'm not lying." He said again.

"Really?" She asked shyly, not sure if this was really happening.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

Well now she knew. He studied her, wondering what exactly she would do. It was a weight off his chest that he had told her but now he could only worry. Her face was how it usually was when she was trying to figure something out; he could see the gears spinning in her mind through her eyes.

Rosethorn had no idea what to do.

"Rosie…" He said quietly. This brought her from her thoughts. "I know that you don't- you don't uhm… like me… like that and I'm ok with that." he said quietly.

Rosethorn looked into his eyes, this was exactly why she had always liked him.

"You are a dork." She said with a small smile

"I tell you I like you and you call me a do-" He began, slightly annoyed, but was interrupted as Rosethorn pulled the front of his shirt and kissed him. His eyes went wide, not believing what was happening before he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Woah, Go Fishlegs! Get some!" Tuffnut cheered as everyone else stared, their mouths hanging open.

Snotlout handed Ruffnut the money, not taking his eyes away from what was happening.

"Ok, break it up, the ships will be here any minute." Hiccup said, seeing ships sailing towards the island and everyone started walking down the stairs.

Fishlegs and Rosethorn broke apart, both looking embarrassed.

Astrid punched Hiccup's arm.

"That was rude." Astrid told him.

"Do you think dad would like to come home and think everyone's kissing each other?" Hiccup told her.

"I know, but they are just so cute." Astrid said, clasping her hands together and smiling at Rosethorn and Fishlegs. The two raised an eyebrow at her before Fishlegs realized he was still in the mud.

"Rosie, will you get off of me please?" he asked her as she still sitting on top of him.

"I suppose…" she said, standing up. Fishlegs stood up and both looked at each other, blushing.

Fishlegs heard a small laugh and looked up to see Snotlout laughing.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Turn around." Hiccup said, laughing as well.

Fishlegs's entire back was covered in mud.

"Thank you for that." He said to Rosethorn.

"Anytime, go get changed or something, they're almost here!" Rosethorn told him with a smile.

"Tuff, are you forgetting something?" Ruffnut said slyly.

"No…" he said, giving her a puzzled look.

"Your fiddle, you idiot." She told him grumpily.

"Oh yeah!" He mumbled before running off to his house. This would be it, he could do this. He was the world's deadliest weapon and now that he had his trusty fiddle, he could be unstoppable. Tuffnut smiled at the last thought. But then he remembered Rosethorn's dare. His smile fell and he realized there was no going back.

Fishlegs walked to his house to change as the others walked to the dock, everyone congratulating Rosethorn.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

The ships unloaded, Vikings with smiles on their faces poured out. Stoick walked over to Hiccup and stopped in front of him.

"Is everything how it should be?" He asked, his tone deadly serious. Hiccup was surprised by his harsh tone.

"Y-yes dad." Hiccup said, stuttering a little.

Stoick raised an eyebrow and bending down, he looked into his son's eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

After what seemed a ten second staring contest, Stoick straightened up with a laugh, determining that his son had most likely taken care of everything.

"Oh, I'm sure you did a fine job, son." He said and patted Hiccup's back. Well, it was more of a smack to the back to Hiccup, and the wind was knocked out of him.

"Th-Thanks dad." He said weakly as he tried to breathe again.

"Are you ready to get this feast started?" Hiccup asked Astrid, holding out his elbow for her and she linked arms with him.

"Only if you are." She answered with a smile and they walked up as well.

Stoick watched them leave, happiness coursing through him as he watched his future daughter in law walk off.

Fishlegs and Rosethorn followed after them. As they walked along, Fishlegs looked down at her. He was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. Hell, he wanted to do a happy dance. After years and years of liking her, it was finally happening.

He wanted to hold her hand but was so nervous he couldn't. He had kissed her! How could he not hold her hand?

Rosethorn noticed him looking down at his hand and then hers several times before she rolled her eyes.

"Fishlegs, if you want to hold my hand you can." She told him. Fishlegs turned a bit red but smiled as Rosethorn put her little hand in his.

"Hey Tuff" Snotlout said, elbowing Tuffnut in the side. "Look who it is."

Grimhilda walked of the ship, carrying several bags. Her eyes landed on Tuffnut and she dropped what she was carrying, running over to him.

"Hey!" She said happily and gave Tuffnut a big hug.

"It's um… It's good to see you." He said. Her face had some dirt smeared across it, most likely from hunting. She looked beautiful.

Snotlout and Ruffnut smirked at him.

"Is there anything you want to ask her?" Ruffnut said and Snotlout smiled at her.

"Uhm… do you want to head up to Mead Hall?" he asked, dodging the actual question. He had put his fiddle there so the ran wouldn't ruin it.

Grimhilda nodded and the two walked off, following the crowds that was filing into the large building.

Snotlout and Ruffnut laughed together as Tuffnut shot them death stares.

"Uh what a muttonhead." Snotlout said through a laugh.

"Seriously." Ruffnut answered.

Snotlout shot her a smile about to say something but his thoughts interrupted him.

Had she always been that beautifully tall?

"Uh, Snotface… what are you doing?" she asked, annoyed that he was being weird.

Snotlout snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had been staring and shook his head. Where had that come from? He thought to himself.

"Oh, nothing… just uhm… you look weird." He told her and immediately regretted what he had said. She punched him in the arm, which left a stinging sensation.

"You are an idiot." She growled at him before dragging him along behind her.

Snotlout decided to not listen to what he had thought about her. They were just thoughts and who ever listened to those anyway?

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Tuffnut gulped as he climbed on top of the table, fiddle and bow in hand.

Mead and food was being past around and several fights had already broken out but that was normal.

Everyone stopped and looked at the Thorston, knowing that he was up to something.

"Thorston, what are you doing?" Stoick bellowed to him, wondering what trick the twin was going to play with a fiddle.

Tuffnut sighed and raised the fiddle so that it was underneath his chin. He tapped his foot and began to play a fast paced dancing song.

Everyone stayed quiet, not believing what they were witnessing. He was better than some of the older musicians.

Soon the song came to an end and he stopped and awkwardly stared at everyone. A heartbeat past before cheers erupted.

Several other Vikings brought out their instruments and ushered him down to play with them. Soon the hall was filled with music and laughter as Tuffnut played his fiddle.

Eventually several people stood up and began dancing, some so drunk that they stumbled and fell and others that were sober enough to place their feet properly.

Feet stomped and Mead was passed round as Tuffnut played faster, dancing along with the music. Grimhilda watched him, mesmerized at how well he played.

Soon the song was over and everyone was getting ready for the next by singing a sea shanty.

Tuffnut's confidence was boosted from the amount of cheering he was getting. He swaggered over to her, setting his fiddle on the table and looked her in the eyes.

"Grimie, will you-" Tuffnut began. This was it; he was going to do it. But his moment was interrupted as Grimhilda shot out of her seat, and kissed him. Tuffnut was at first surprised, and then went limp after he realized what was happening.

"Oh, uhm, yeah…" Grimhilda said as she stopped kissing him, wondering what was happening to him. Tuffnut had a lovesick look across his face and kissed her right back.

"Where is that Thorston?" Gobber said drunkly. He wanted to get back to dancing, though he was a hazard to everyone around him, swinging his arms around blindly as he danced.

He found Tuffnut sitting on a bench, kissing the fur sellers daughter. He grumpily walked over to them and separating them, picked up the fiddle with his good hand and Tuffnut by the back of his shirt with the fake one.

"Music now, kiss later." He said before carrying Tuffnut over to the rest of the musicians. Tuffnut waved back to Grimhilda before resuming his role as the fiddler.

Soon the Vikings stopped their terrible, out of tune singing and started to dance again. Vikings knew how to party. People got partners and couples started to dance.

"Milady." Hiccups said, bowing and extending his hand. "Would you care for a dance?" Hiccup was a terrible dancer, due to his prosthetic leg.

"I would love too." Astrid said with a smile and took his hand. Soon the two were dancing, both laughing.

Astrid's golden braid bounced and swayed as she expertly danced and Hiccup stumbled and watched her, thinking how lucky he was to have her.

Ruffnut watched the two for several moments before turning to Snotlout, who was laughing as Hiccup stumbled again.

Snotlout was the biggest idiot she had ever met, but something was different now, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Had he always been that muscular? Her eyes went wide with that thought. Ew, what the hell?

"Snot, let's go." She said before pulling him out of his seat and over to the crowds of dancers.

"What? No! I don't want to dance." He said, trying to go back to the table.

"If you don't dance with me, I'll punch you." Ruffnut told him.

Snotlout sighed grumpily, if that's what she wanted him to do then why not.

Soon they too were dancing, Snotlout getting really into it and both him and Ruffnut were having a great time. It turns out that Snotlout was an excellent dancer.

They went spinning round and round, Ruffnut's braids flying. Snotlout noticed how long her hair was, had it always been that soft looking? He thought to himself.

Rosethorn sat at the table; she wasn't much of a dancer. Actually she couldn't dance, mostly because she tripped over her feet or stepped on her partner's feet.

She sat sipping mead slowly and smiled at the two. There was definitely something going on with those two. She watched everyone link arms, circle dancing, changing partners as Tuffnut played. He was playing and dancing with Grimhilda at the same time. They would also sneak kisses in every chance they got.

She smirked as Snotlout linked arms with Ruffnut, both having a wonderful time.

Someone sat down next to her but she already knew who it was without looking.

"How the hell did she get Snotlout to dance?" Fishlegs asked her, watching Snotlout and Ruffnut.

"Ya 'know, I think he likes her." Rosethorn answered him. Fishlegs tore his eyes away from the dancing and gave her a skeptical.

"No way." He said, not believing her.

"Yes way." She answered, looking at him.

"She set him on fire last week." He countered.

"I pushed you in the mud and you like me." She said, smiling as Fishlegs went a bit red.

"Being set on fire is a little more violent and painful." He told her.

"It's Snotlout."

"You make an excellent point…"

Fishlegs thought back to when he had told her he liked her. Had she said anything about liking him? Well she did kiss him. He smiled just by thinking about that. Maybe I should ask, Fishlegs thought.

"Ah… uhm Rose." He said, drawing her attention away from the festivities.

"Yeah?"

"Well… You know that I-I… like you… but do-do you like me?" He managed to get out, oh gods that sounded better in his head.

She turned and looked at him, smirking slightly.

"Yes Fishlegs…" she decided just to humor him instead of making fun of him. Why else would she have not killed him earlier?

Fishlegs smiled. Then he had a great idea.

"Would you like to dance?" he said standing up.

"Fishlegs, you know I'm a terrible dancer." She said with a pout.

He rolled his eyes at her before saying anything.

"Compared to me, you'll be fine." He told her.

She gave him a skeptical look before standing. Soon they were laughing at each other. Fishlegs was a decent dancer and Rosethorn only managed to step on his feet three times.

Maybe everything would work out after all.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**Hey! Oh gods the shipping… but I'm supposed to say coherent things here so here I go.**

**Chapter 5 and 6 were supposed to be one chapter but I split them… so I guess that's like a little tidbit**

**I changed the dragon racing from the first chapter (please don't kill me) to what it was now because the new clip came out… **

**Grimhilda and Tuffnut are my OTP like uhg they are so fricken cute. All the cred for Grimhilda goes to Romy (find her link on my profile) she is actually like oh my gosh… she drew Fishlegs and Rosethorn so I can't breath at the moment… **

**That chapter was really… well there was a whole lotta smooching and it was adorable. **

**What is going on with Ruffnut and Snotlout? Well you shall find out soon enough my dears.**

**You also got to see what Tuffnuts "special" talent was. Grimhilda and him are so fricken cute, get ready to see more.**

**So if any of you read the last chapter and are like "why the hell is Hiccup making a sword for their wedding?" well, during the vows the bride and groom exchange swords and the brides is new where as the groom has to go grave robbing to get the "ancestral sword". Guess which giant scaredy cat has to go into a grave? Fishlegs. Uh I am so mean to him writing… but don't worry there will be other great moment for the other guys, especially hiccup…**

**So I post these chapters on my tumblr, so for the people who don't go on fan fiction may stumble upon it. But with this chapter, I put a picture of how Fishlegs kissed Rosethorn (if you don't feel like goin on the tumblr, I'll tell you, it was inspired by the famous photograph "sailor kiss" I believe that's what's it called. It's a nurse and a sailor kissing after he returns from WWII I do declare…)**

******there is shipping being done by other characters if y'all didnt notice: Stoick and everyone ships Astrid and Hiccup, Astrid ships the Fishthorns, Rosethorn is the first to ship the Rufflout and everyone ships the Grimnut**

**non-heinous: Romy you are actually the most adorable human being, like I can't even begin to tell you. Like you love Tuffnut, which is awesome, and Grimhilda's awesome and then you ship Rosethorn and Fishlegs, not only that you drew them, and you draw them so well (I kinda lost my shit, in a good way though). And you ship the Rufflout. I give thee a salute to being awesome. You also leave the best friggin reviews like hot diggity damn.**

**HTTYDloverrrrrr: The drama! I love Ruffnut as well, dude! She is the braider out of everyone, it's great! You are a sweetie you know that? Thanks for the great review!**

**Angryhenry: It pleases me that you think this story is interesting, I don't know if you mean good or bad interesting but I'll take it, thank you!**

**spots newsie: you think my story is cute?... you're cute**

**m4yui: Oh gods I saw the new trailer and it was AWESOME! I was squealing as well… well it was more of a mixture of a screech and a squeal but you get the point! Oh yeah, Tuffnut is a babe, though Fishlegs will always be my number one… **

**lok-atla-love: Heehee, thank you for the compliment. Grimhilda's cuteness is all Romy she is the master of the Tuffnut and Grimhilda!**

**Guests\Anons: Dude, one of you said that this story makes you want to write your own httyd oc story… are you saying I inspired you because if you did, that makes me feel so accomplished as a writer. Thank you for all the love, guys, you anons are adorable. You found me through tumblr? Yay Tumblr is my baby… I really like it ok… **


	7. Chapter 7: Grave Robbing and Engagements

Hiccup sat straight up in bed, his plan bursting into his brain. The Terrors were chirping, Gronckles lazily buzzing, it was one of those rare, beautiful days on Berk. But today was not just any day. Today was _the_ day. He was going to do it.

Hiccup bolted out of his bed, haphazardly throwing on his clothes and attaching his leg. His mind buzzed with happiness but anxiety still had its looming grip on his mind. For today was the day that he, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, would be asking the Hoffersons for their daughters hand. Well his dad technically would… only because the parents talked over this stuff… Hiccup would be telling his father that it was time to ask them.

He shook the crushing fear of rejection out of his mind as he thundered down the stairs where his father had just entered through the door.

"Ah, Good morning son!" He said cheerily, clasping his hands together and smiling widely.

"Hey dad." Hiccup said but took a deep breath, getting ready to tell his father. Little did he know, Stoick was doing the exact same thing.

"I have something to tell you." The two said, almost exactly at the same time. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"You go first." Yet again in unison. Not only was it getting weird, it was annoying.

Father and son awkwardly did hand gestures to one another, trying to determine who would go first.

Stoick and Hiccup both drew in deep breathes, thinking they were the one that was going to speak first.

(Stoick is in bold just cause I had no idea how to do this part)

"I'm- **Everything's** -ready to- **arranged!** -get married."

Both looked at each other, their eyebrow raised, not knowing what the other had said.

"Ok, you go first." Hiccup said.

Stoick smiled broadly before speaking.

"Everything's arranged."

"Wait- What?" Hiccup asked, completely bewildered.

"Just this morning, I talked with the Hoffersons, you'll be married in a months time!" Stoick practically buzzed with excitement as his son stared at him in shock.

"Everything's arranged?" Hiccup echoed in a questioning tone.

"Yes!" Stoick answered, stoking the fire that was ever burning in the center of the house.

Hiccup opened and closed his mouth, thinking but not able to formulate the words.

This was not supposed to go like this. Wasn't the whole plan of letting Hiccup decide when the right time was? Well sure this was the right time, he was even about to tell his father.

"Didn't we agree tha_ I_ could decide when?" Hiccup asked, whining a bit.

"Hiccup, I want grandchildren before I die and at the rate you were goin', I won't get any!" He said with a small laugh, making Hiccup get extremely embarrassed.

"Well- ok- I'm just going to-" Hiccup stuttered, trying to formulate coherent sentences and failing.

Hiccup stumbled around in an awkward circle, flailing his arms dramatically, unsure of what to do or say as his father watched him, mildly worried something was happening to Hiccup.

"Astrid! Wait… does- Astrid- does she know?" Hiccup asked, already getting the feeling that she didn't, mostly because if she did know, she'd be at his front door by now.

Stoick smiled broadly and stood up. He quickly walked over to Hiccup and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You get to tell her." Stoick told him, extremely happy.

Hiccup did hand motions to himself, unable to think straight.

"Son, if you don't stop that, the Hoffersons will think you've gone round the bend." Stoick said sternly.

"Dad… I get to tell her?" Hiccup asked, incredibly excited and slightly terrified.

"Did you not put you ears on this morning?" Stoick said with a laugh, ruffling his son's hair. "Aye, you do."

"Well… It was great talking to you, dad… but I- well- bye." Hiccups said, practically running out the door.

His father watched after him and laughed a bit to himself. That boy was such a mess but Stoick knew that he was ready.

This wasn't going _exactly_ according to plan. But maybe it took a little bit of the edge off… Hiccup ran his hand through his shaggy, auburn hair as he slowed his pace and began to walk slowly, deep in thought.

Well, there was technically nothing left for him to do… Besides tell Astrid… But when? And how?

He couldn't just walk up to her and be like, hey, we're getting married, ok see ya.

Hiccup needed help, and fast. If he waited too long, perhaps Stoick would also take this matter into his hands… and if Astrid found out that he had known for a bit before her…. Hiccup shuddered a little, just thinking about that.

His eyes traveled down the sloping stairs and landed on Mead Hall. The other guys would most likely be in there.

Tomorrow was the big day for Rosethorn and Fishlegs but today was the day that Fishlegs had to go into a grave.

Fishlegs, the one that someone could send into a panic attack just by jumping out from behind a door, had to go _into _a place with a dead person. Not only that, he had to _steal _from said dead person.

The other guys were already getting ready to scare Fishlegs, as it was common that this might happen.

Tuffnut and Snotlout had told Hiccup the plan. It consisted of the two of them, covered in paint or something, he couldn't remember exactly what they had told him, so that they would look like ghosts.

Ruffnut desperately wanted to join in, but this was a strict, men only tradition, which left her in pouts.

Hiccup was soon at the bottom of the stairs and soon his hands were opening the grand doors of Mead Hall.

Hiccup found the boys sitting at a lone table. Tuffnut and Snotlout were telling a whiter than snow Fishlegs what could happen. Like the person he had to take the sword from could eat him, or the grave mound could collapse in on itself, etc.

Fishlegs practically jumped out of his seat as Hiccup sat down, not aware that he had come in.

"Easy there." Hiccup said with a small laugh. "A little nervous?"

"No-no, why would I be nervous? It's not like I have to take something from a corpse and then be haunted for the rest of my life." Fishlegs answered sarcastically.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Snotlout and Tuffnut kept snickering to themselves about their plan.

Then it hit him.

Astrid Hofferson, thee Astrid Hofferson, would be his wife. The most beautiful, smart, sassy Viking girl would be with him and he couldn't help think about how lucky he was.

Hiccup sighed happily, even though this wasn't exactly how he imagined it would go, he still couldn't wait to see the look on Astrid's face.

"What are you so smiley about?" Tuffnut asked with a confused look.

"Who? Me? Oh, nothing really." Hiccup said quickly.

All the boys gave him a sideways look before Tuffnut and Snotlout resumed pestering Fishlegs.

"Hey guys, I-uhm… I need to ask you guys something…" Hiccup said, his voice cracking slightly.

Tuffnut and Snotlout stopped making faces and describing the bloody corpses and Fishlegs stopped shaking for a moment to hear what Hiccup had to say.

Hiccup thought over what he wanted to say and decided to not _exactly _what was happening. Tuffnut and Snotlout would definitely tell Astrid and Fishlegs could barely keep secrets.

"Well, uhm… ok, so I know something… that Astrid doesn't know about exactly… and it's… _somewhat_ important… and I need to tell her…" Hiccup told them vaguely.

"Wow, too much detail." Tuffnut said, rolling his eyes.

"Just help me." Hiccup said pleadingly.

"Is it a good secret or did you mess up and killed someone kinda secret?" Snotlout asked.

"Why would I kill someone?!" Hiccup asked in shock.

"I don't watch you all the time, who knows what you do." Snotlout answered with a shrug.

"I didn't kill anyone… and it's good news." Hiccup said slowly, a bit unsure of himself.

"Good news or not, I'd tell her as soon as possible." Fishlegs said thoughtfully.

Hiccup nodded. Keeping things from Astrid was hard enough as it is but he couldn't wait to tell her.

He opened his mouth to say something as the girls walked in, Astrid and Ruffnut looking gloomy because they didn't get to go with the guys. Rosethorn trudged in, her hair making it obvious that she just woke up. She slumped down next to Fishlegs, barely even looking at him before putting her head on the table and groaned.

Hiccup sat up straight as Astrid walked towards him and his eyes went wide. He needed to act as nonchalant as possible to ensure that Astrid wouldn't find out.

"Someone made us late…" Ruffnut said, taking a seat next to Snotlout and jerking her head to Rosethorn.

"You look amazing this morning." Snotlout said sarcastically as he leaned across the table.

Without looking up, Rosethorn picked up Fishlegs's mug and threw it at Snotlout, which made him fall out of his seat.

"Uhg." Snotlout said, holding his nose as Ruffnut and Tuffnut cackled. Ruffnut soon grabbed onto his arm and helped him back into his seat.

Fishlegs smiled before realizing Rosethorn wasn't moving. She was asleep.

"Rosie?" He said, prodding her shoulder slightly.

"Give me… 5 minutes…." Rosethorn mumbled.

"Good morning, Hiccup." Astrid said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Oh- Astrid! Good morning- Astrid! How- morning… heh…" his response was a wreck as Astrid gave him a funny look and the rest of the group looked moderately concerned, except Rosethorn, she was asleep again.

Tuffnut smirked and picked up his mug, holding it over Rosethorn's head. Everyone at the table violently shook their heads.

Tuffnut's smile only widened as he poured the water on Rosethorn, making Rosethorn sit bolt upright with a gasp.

"That was a very bad decision." Fishlegs informed Tuffnut as Rosethorn gave him a death glare.

Tuffnut's smile faded as Rosethorn reached over and yanked his hair, making his helmet fall off as he groaned in pain.

"Oh, I am hurt, I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut squealed, holding his head.

"You deserved it." Rosethorn growled, wringing out her hair.

Grimhilda walked through the doors next, giving Tuffnut one look before kissing him on the head, which made him stop moaning and smile.

"Awe" She cooed, holding his face in her hands as he melted.

While Tuffnut was distracted, Ruffnut and Snotlout exchanged glances, smirking a bit. The events prior had been almost forgotten and things had gotten back to normal between them. Well… almost.

Snotlout seemed to never be able to take his eyes off her, even when she had that devilish grin of chaos on her face, she looked beautiful. He would always shake his head and wonder where those thoughts had come from, but would soon forget and the cycle would continue.

Ruffnut found she was being nicer to Snotty, who was usually the butt of some of her jokes. Like she had helped him up and had been genuinely worried that his nose was broken. This however didn't stop her from inflicting pain on him, but lessened the extent of torture.

"Loser." Snotlout coughed which made Ruffnut snicker. Everyone at the table was doing their own thing now; Astrid was giving Hiccup looks as his eyes shot everywhere but her. Fishlegs was watching as Rosethorn managed to stand up and stumble off to get breakfast, and Tuffnut and Grimhilda were doing one ooey gooey thing or another.

"Hiccup, are you ok? You seem a little on edge today…" Astrid whispered. Uh oh, Hiccup knew he could never keep anything big from astrid to begin with but apparently his acting skills were not what he thought they'd be.

"Oh, I'm fine! Who says I'm on edge? Cause I'm not! I'm more on middle…. Just ducky." Where did that word come from? Dad had said that once and oh my gods, she could see right through me, Hiccup thought nervously as Astrid looked at him with some concern.

Maybe a topic change would work, Hiccup thought, trying to force his brain to function as nervousness set in.

"So uhm… What were we saying about you getting eaten?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs, trying to do a casual pose but ending up looking like someone bent his arms the wrong way.

Fishlegs gave him a glare as Rosethorn sat back down, cup and scone in hand as she sleepily began to eat.

"Nothings gonna happen to you, you know that, right?" Rosethorn said, becoming a little less tired but not taking her focus off her food.

"You don't know that." Fishlegs said, crossing his arms.

"You're being ridiculous. Besides, they have to do it when they're gonna get married." Rosethorn told him, motioning to the three other boys who immediately got a bit paler.

"Shit…" Snotlout said under his breath.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Why did Vikings have to have the most horrible traditions? Fishlegs thought to himself as he walked through the burial mound. This particular one was the one Fishlegs's grandfather was buried in, but this was not his ideal way to see family again…

Spider webs clung to the ceiling and walls of the tiny tunnel. Fishlegs had to hunch over just to be able to walk.

In no time at all the skeleton came into view, and Fishlegs thought he would scream. It wasn't the gory, half decayed body he thought he'd have to steal from but this still was not exactly what he wanted to be doing.

The skeletons arms were crossed with the sword entangled in the bones. It took Fishlegs several minutes just to inch closer to it; afraid the skeleton would reanimate itself and attack him.

Rosethorn would definitely love this as a wedding gift… Fishlegs thought sarcastically to himself, wondering what she was doing at the moment.

He quickly pulled out the cloth that he had brought with him. There was not way in hell that he'd touch that thing, it was probably extremely unsanitary.

Fishlegs squeaked a bit as he put the cloth on the sword, hoping to the gods that nothing would go wrong.

Oh gods, oh gods, this was so gross… He gently picked up the hilt of the sword, squirming a bit in disgust. Just as he was about to remove it from the skeleton's grasp, a shriek came from above him, which caused him to scream as bats flew down.

Fishlegs jerked the sword away, successfully ripping the skeleton's arm off. He desperately wanted to leave but he didn't want to leave his grandfather armless…

"Sorry, sorry, bats…" He whispered as he attempted to put the arm back but he flinched every time his hand came near it.

He had no more cloth and the stress of the situation was getting to him. He lunged and picked up the arm and flung it back onto the table like pedestal the rest of the skeleton was laid on as he screamed and ran back down the tunnel, successfully hitting his head on the door to the outside.

Snotlout and Tuffnut had their make up on and were standing in front of the doorway, ready to scare the daylights out of Fishlegs. But they found out they were a little late as Fishlegs plowed into them, furiously wiping his hands on his shirt.

Fishlegs immediately sat down, putting the sword down and attempting to shake off the fear of what had just happened.

"Uhg, you are such a baby." Snotlout sneered, picking himself off the ground.

"Yeah." Tuffnut said as he glared at Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Fishlegs glared at the two.

"If you push them in, I'll lock it." Hiccup offered.

"That's too mean…" Fishlegs whispered back.

"Did you see a ghost Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked in a mocking voice.

"Or your mom?!" Tuffnut laughed and soon the two were holding their sides. Ok it was mean, but they most definitely deserved it.

Fishlegs stood up as Tuffnut and Snotlout mimicked him, saying how he sounded like a girl. They hadn't even noticed that Fishlegs had walked over until he had both by the back of their shirts, and shoved them through the large doors as Hiccup closed it.

Soon Snotlout was banging on the door, sounding angry, until Tuffnut wandered down and found the skeleton. This made the boys furiously pound on the doors, both screaming. Soon tears and wails followed and Hiccup let them out.

Snotlout and Tuffnut ran full speed out the door and back to the village to find Ruffnut and Grimhilda.

"That was the worst thing I have ever done…" Fishlegs muttered, his eyes wide as he recounted the events. Hiccup wasn't sure if he was talking about getting the sword or putting Snotlout and Tuffnut inside the grave.

"Thanks for the reassurance, it's not like I have to do that soon." Hiccup said, but his eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. Maybe Fishlegs wouldn't pick up on it.

Luckily he didn't as they trudged back, Fishlegs bringing the sword home before furiously scrubbing his hands to rid himself of the skeleton bacteria.

Hiccup, on the other hand, went to the forge because that's where he did most of his thinking.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Last day of being a free woman, how are you doing?" Astrid asked, as Rosethorn carried her chest into the new house. Today was dedicated to moving her things into the house as Fishlegs had already moved all of his belongings.

"I'm fine…" Rosethorn answered not really paying attention to Astrid as she focused on not dropping the chest.

The house had been finished several days prior. It was three rooms, which was more than enough. It had the kitchen, which was also the living room, a teeny tiny room with a bathtub and the bedroom. Mr. Ingerman had said something about building it up once they started having kids, which left Fishlegs and Rosethorn rather red in the face.

The dragon pen was outside, big enough for both Meatlug and Smaug and there was an outhouse as well, so she couldn't really complain.

"I can't wait until Hiccup and I get married…" Astrid said dreamily, sitting down at the new table that the Bardsons had provided for the house.

"Yeah, we know, the whole world will stay still as you walk down the aisle, Thor will be sitting in the front row along with Freya to bless your marriage." Ruffnut said sarcastically as she carried in a spinning wheel and dropped it, much to Rosethorn's annoyance.

"Then everyone will cry because you look so beautiful." Rosethorn snickered and Ruffnut joined in as Astrid huffed.

"I'm aloud to want it to be perfect." Astrid told them, standing up and giving both a punch in the arm, which just made them laugh louder.

"Maybe you can get a Terror to flutter down and place the ring on your finger." Rosethorn said as she went outside and returned with a bookcase.

"Be quiet." Astrid said as she blew her bangs out of her face.

Rosethorn giggled as she set the bookcase next to Fishlegs's.

"We're sorry you have too high of hopes for your wedding." Ruffnut chimed in, setting off another round of snickers.

"If I ever get married…" Astrid said, sitting back down.

"Astrid, stop worrying about everything and just let things happen on their own time." Rosethorn said, nudging the bookshelf to the right because it looked funny.

"I guess… but the person we should be worried about is Ruffnut." Astrid teased as Ruffnut sat down at the table as well.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Ruffnut asked, not following.

"Tuffnut has a girlfriend before you have a boyfriend, I'd be very worried." Astrid said.

Ruffnut's eyes widened as the realization hit her. Her idiot brother had managed to find love before her.

"Crap…" Ruffnut said quietly. Everything was a competition between the siblings and now Tuffnut was winning.

"Yeah, and what about Snotlout? Like I thought Spitelout would be all over the place trying to arrange marriage for his son…" Rosethorn added.

"Oh, yeah, Snotface told me that his dad is just letting him figure it out cause the only other girl our age is Grim but she's already called dibs on butt-elf." Ruffnut said, as the other two girls looked at one another.

There was another girl their age that was single, and that was Ruffnut… maybe Spitelout didn't want the girl who blew up Mead hall last year to be his daughter in law, so Astrid and Rosethorn didn't bring it up.

"Man, this is going to be too weird." Astrid said, motioning to the house.

"Tell me about it." Rosethorn said as she finally took a seat herself.

"Hey, at least you'll have a man-servant." Ruffnut said with a shrug.

"Fishlegs is not my "man-servant"." Rosethorn said, rolling her eyes.

"But you could literally make him do anything you want cause you'll be his wife." Ruffnut said, somewhat disappointed that Rosethorn was not using her power to its full potential.

"Just cause we're getting married doesn't mean he has to do everything I tell him to." Rosethorn said.

"He should if he knows what's good for him." Ruffnut muttered.

"You have a very skewed view on marriage." Rosethorn said, not believing how ridiculous Ruffnut was.

"I live my life how I want to." Ruffnut said in return.

The girls were quiet for a moment as everything became very real. Tomorrow Rosethorn was getting married, and not only was it scary for her; the other girls were worried for their friend.

"Nervous?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe a little bit." Rosethorn answered quietly.

"C'mon, everything will be fine." Ruffnut said, patting Rosethorn's arm. The fact the Ruffnut was being understanding and kind meant that this was actually happening.

"Yeah, I mean Fishlegs is a nice guy… and he pretty much loves you even though he only admitted to liking you, I mean, you should see the ring he picked-" Astrid stopped mid-sentence, forgetting that she wasn't even supposed to know what the rings looked like. But she was nosy and Hiccup could only take so much pleading until he caved.

"Sorry… little off topic…" Astrid said with an embarrassed smile.

"We should probably go, we're technically not even supposed to be in here…" Astrid said, standing up and Ruffnut did the same.

"Hey, do you want to go to Mead hall?" Ruffnut offered.

"No, I have one reptilian baby that is not happy about sharing a living space and I need to take care of that." Rosethorn said standing up as well.

The girls parted ways, promising to see each other again before tomorrow came and Rosethorn headed to her house.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Were you crying?" Ruffnut smiled maliciously as she eyed Snotlout.

"No, why would I be crying?" He said, wiping his eyes a bit, remembering how terrifying the event before was.

Tuffnut was telling Grimhilda how he had single-handedly fought of five zombies at once. Grimhilda seemed to believe it as she paid very close attention to him.

Hiccup had chosen to let the moment come to him as he walked alongside Astrid. They found Tuffnut and Snotlout with Grimhilda and Ruffnut in Mead hall and they sat down.

Snotlout gave Hiccup a look of death and seemed to be steaming as Hiccup hid behind the table a bit.

"What happened?" Ruffnut asked, wondering why Tuffnut and Snotlout had sprinted back into the village.

"Fishlegs and I locked them into a grave." Hiccup said with a bit of a laugh. Perhaps it wasn't that funny but they had cried.

"Oh, where is he? I want to see the sword!" Astrid said as Ruffnut nodded.

"I have no idea…" Hiccup answered. Fishlegs was probably moving the last of his things into the new house or was with Meatlug.

"Astrid, I was wondering if you would like to go flying?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"I would love to." Astrid said with a smile.

The two fetched their dragons and soon they were soaring together, Hiccup mesmerized by how beautiful Astrid looked.

He could tell that soon, soon he would tell her, but for now, he just wanted to spend a little time with Astrid before the village blows up with news that they're getting married.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Go IN, you featherless bird!" Rosethorn grunted, trying to push Smaug into the pen/shed dragon home.

He absolutely refused to live in there as he had to share, and Smaug hated sharing things with others that were not Rosethorn.

"Look, Meatlug looks perfectly happy!" Rosethorn said in exasperation as Meatlug waddled in and out of her new home. Meatlug perked up at the sound of her name and walked over to Smaug, nudging him into the pen.

"See, Meatlug want's to live with YOU. How could you refuse a face like this?" Rosethorn walked up to Meatlug and put her cheek against her face, making her eyes big and Meatlug did the same.

"You like Meatlug, remember? C'mon, you'll get used to it." Rosethorn said, giving Meatlug a pat and attempting to lead Smaug into the pen.

She finally convinced Smaug to step inside and quickly showed him around the large dragon house.

"Look, you don't even need to share a bed with Meatlug, you both get your own." Rosethorn told him. "Go on, lay down."

Smaug didn't move and rumbled slightly before inching towards the flattened hay and furs. He lay down, looking uneasy but soon was curled up, very comfortable.

"I told you." Rosethorn said triumphantly.

Meatlug waddled past Rosethorn and plopped herself next to Smaug. He gave a very annoyed look as she cuddled up next to him and he growled as if to say that this was his room. Meatlug soon fell asleep and Smaug humored her by lying down as well.

Rosethorn clasped her hands together, seeing the cuteness of the scene before her.

She didn't even hear him walk in until he was practically beside her.

"Aw, look how cute they are." Fishlegs said with a smile, making Rosethorn jump a bit.

"C'mon, let's go." Rosethorn said, tugging on his arm and walking out.

"Ok, no interspecies dragons." Fishlegs told Smaug seriously.

Smaug lifted his head and rolled his large, mismatch eyes as Fishlegs gave him the "I'm watching you" hand motion and followed Rosethorn.

"Did you get all your stuff moved in?" He asked her quietly as she picked up some of her books and started arranging them on her bookshelf.

"Almost, I just need to get that stupid loom in…" She muttered, it was too big for her to carry.

Fishlegs had easily managed to pick it up and set it down inside before she had even finished talking.

"Oh, thank you." Rosethorn said quietly. "How was the sword thing?"

"It wasn't that bad…" Fishlegs fibbed.

Rosethorn turned around and put her hand on her hip, he was a terrible liar.

"Ok, it was the worst experience I have ever had." He told her, picking up his books and put them on his shelf.

"Well, stealing from graves isn't really what I would call a fun activity to begin with." Rosethorn said with a smirk.

"I had to do it for you, you know." Fishlegs said, helping her put books on the top of the bookshelf where she couldn't reach.

"Thank you for getting me a corpse sword… how am I supposed to get those down if I want to read them?" She asked him as he set another book on the top.

"Uhm… I don't know… you can just ask me to get it for you." He said grinning.

Rosethorn huffed before walking over and slouching down in a kitchen chair.

"Fishlegs… are you nervous? Like at all?" Rosethorn asked him.

He turned around and gave her a look, wondering if she was all right herself.

"Yeah…" He answered, walking over and sitting down next to her as the chair he was in creaked slightly.

"Ok good, then I'm not the only one." Rosethorn said relieved.

"Rosie, it's gonna be ok… I mean we can make it work." Fishlegs said, sitting back in his chair.

"Fish?"

"Yeah?"

"If it was your choice… would you… would you actually marry me?" Rosethorn asked quietly.

Fishlegs widened his eyes. The girl that he had a crush on since forever was asking if he would marry her, only an idiot would say no.

"Rose, I don't know what you think about all this… but I kinda told you I lov- _like_ you a couple days ago… yeah, I would if I got the choice." He said as equally as quietly and waited for her to answer. He couldn't believe he had almost said that, but she seemed to not have heard it.

Rosethorn smiled a bit.

"I'd marry you if I got the choice, well I am marrying you but you understand." She told him.

"Wait really?" Fishlegs asked in surprise.

"No Fishlegs, I actually want to marry Snotlout, boohoo you've ruined my plans." Rosethorn said with a laugh.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a couple seconds and Fishlegs eyes wondered before landing on the door to the bedroom. He had successfully blocked out any and all worries about… that area, until now. Everything about this was so weird to begin with and the worry about the wedding night only piled on more stress.

"C'mon, even though it's gonna be weird, everything will end up alright…" Rosethorn said quietly as she had caught his worried expressions when he looked at the door. It just hit her that she was not the only one that was worried about… that area…

"Ok, I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Rosethorn said, standing up and placing a kiss on his cheek. His hand immediately went to the spot that she had kissed him. He would never get used to that, even though she had kissed him on the cheek day's prior, it always felt like the first time.

"Goodnight." He said quietly as she left.

"Oh, and Fishlegs?" Rosethorn said as she stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I know that you almost said that you love me." Rosethorn said with a smirk. Fishlegs went a bit red and looked at his feet.

"But it's ok, I love you too." Rosethorn said and walked away.

Fishlegs head shot up and he fell out of his chair trying to follow her out of the door. But before he could talk to her about this, she was gone, as she had already ran back to her house as Smaug and Meatlug snoozed together and Fishlegs was left standing like an idiot outside, completely bewildered.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**Hey guys! first off, i want to say how sorry i am that this is soooo late**

**I've just had a ton of work to do and some writers block, but I typed this out as fast as I could just so that I could give y'all something cause I felt terrible for making you wait so long.**

**Hey, so I tried to do more Hiccstrid in this chapter as well as more rufflout, though subtle amounts… do not fret, there is actually a shit ton of Hiccstrid about to get here, sorry for the wait.**

**Also, I've told you guys about this a zillion and one times already, but if you some what find my writing tolerable, you should check my tumblr. Yeah, that's right, I said it again. even if you don't have a tumblr, you can check it out. Just go to the little linkaroo on my profile page and there you have it folks. I got me some drabbles, a cute story about the gang going to the beach (it's modern au btw), and so on, plus some terrible art that I draw… Oh, and my requests box is open, so feel free to drop writing requests, and if you don't have a tumblr, you can still leave stuff but it'll be on anon.**

**I'm running short on time, so I can't do the Review Reviews I normally do (sorry!) so here is just a cluster fudge (tried to keep that not as potty mouth-ish) of all the answers to the reviews all mashed together. Hell yeah, taking them all out in one go.**

**But first, the names of the angels that left me reviews (yall still get your names up here so yay)**

**HideousZippleback (I thouroghly enjoy your url)**

**Angelic915**

**HTTYDloverrrrrr**

**non-heinous (Thanks for the lovely review babe!)**

**Angryhenry**

**lok-atla-love**

**samsamwww (yo, I answered your questions below)**

**labratgwenpiper**

**and of course the Guests**

**ok, numero Uno:**

**samsamwww: I just had to answer this cause you asked questions and stuff so yes, here we go. Ok yes, I know that Hiccup is tallest in the movie. I tried to keep all the movie heights but I changed Fishlegs cause I always thought he'd be the tallest, I mean look at him. Also, we don't actually know if Hiccup is the oldest but I have this headcanon that a few other people have I believe. Snotlout was born before Hiccup, which also mean that if Hiccup wasn't born, Snotlout is the son of the second of command, so he got it in his thick skull, that he would be chief if Hic wasn't born. That's partially why he used to hate him. Yeah, no double weddings, sorry, but their wedding is coming up actually… and yes, Hiccup is blessed but, personally, Fishlegs is my fave babe, he's such a dork and not a ton of people like him but eh…  
**

**Thanks for all the beautiful asks, I love you guys. Stay tuned for next time, I reckon there'll be a wedding (well duh there is) and a load of Hiccstrid.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Wedding and A Song

**Hello! Wow, you guys are getting a message before the story… how weird… but it's important! So to begin with, Gothi is in this chapter! Yay! But I uhm… hehe… she can speak… so to all those hardcore dragons fans, yeah, I really only did that because it helps move the plot along and I mean, gothi would be freaking adorable, she is already, but she would probably be like a granny to everyone but really sassy… well, sorry for that… oh I also have a warning, one is good, one is… meh**

**There are some Hiccstrid feels, and I don't know about you, but I was feelin it as I wrote it… **

**The other warning, there is some crude and innapropriate humor…. I guess it could count as that... People might seem a little bit OOC... but that will be explained in the next chapter!  
**

**Oh, and to everyone that is reading this instead of studying for exams... GO STUDY! but it's your choice man**

**But other than that, I will talk to you again at the end of the story!**

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

The open shudder let in a nice breeze as the light crawled it's way onto the face of a sleeping Viking.

Her nose wrinkled at the brightness and she rolled over, pulling the covers to her nose.

Hmmm…. Rosethorn groaned as she snuggled deeper into her bed. She heard bustling downstairs and voices talking extremely fast. Rosethorn scrunched up her features as she put the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the sound.

What the hell was happening downstairs? Rosethorn thought to herself, her mind finally trying to turn its gears. It was much too early for thinking, probably six or seven at most, but this was still nighttime to her.

Maybe someone died… or maybe they're throwing a party… wait was it her birthday? No… her birthday wasn't until winter…

Was she supposed to know about this event? Something clicked in her head. Yes… something was happening today… it involved her and some other person…

It was much too early to be thinking about this… Rosethorn thought to herself, rolling over onto her back, trying to focus on her thoughts.

It was some grand event… something important… wait… wasn't Hiccup going to be there? Yeah he was…. Who else… Astrid… where they finally getting married? Rosethorn began nodding off but she managed to wake herself up a bit, determined to figure this out before she would allow herself to sleep again.

No… she would have known about that… and by known, Astrid probably would be jumping on her bed, telling her to get up….

Her eyes opened a little, trying to remember what was happening today. But as she looked around she realized her room was blank, no table or shelves were to be seen, the only thing left was the bed she was in and the thick layers of paint on the walls, from all the times she painted over one picture or another.

Then it hit her. All her stuff had been moved to the new house… and today was her wedding day… she let out a groan and pushed her face into her pillow.

There was a knock on her door, a heavy knock. She immediately knew it was her father from the sound. She answered him with a groan, wanting to sleep a little bit longer. She heard him laugh before he opened the door.

"You sound lovely this morning, sweetheart." He told her, standing over her by the side of her bed.

"Thanks…" she answered sarcastically, pulling her covers over her head.

"Rosie, you need to get up!" Her father said, laughing as his daughter curled into a ball.

"I'm too old for this," he grunted, still smirking at his daughter.

"If you don't get up, you'll be the one that has to change my diapers when I'm an old man." He told her as she hopped out of bed.

"I'm up!" she told him, rolling her eyes. He used that threat all the time…

Her father smiled before his face fell, looking over her with sad eyes. His thick black beard only added to the sadness that was etched across his face.

"Come here." He told her, bending down slightly to give her a hug.

"Oh daddy, everything's going to be all right." Rosethorn told him quietly.

"I know, but my little girl is all grown up, and yer not going tae be her any mer, an ye will be off wit yer husban an all…" He said, his accent thickening as he began to cry a little. Rosethorn was taken aback, never having seen her father cry before.

"Does this mean I don't have to get married?" Rosethorn squeaked out as her father practically crushed her to death.

"I promised yer mudder I wouldn' cry!" he said, completely ignoring the question. He quickly set her down, wiping his eyes and giving her a smile and cleared his throat.

"Now, if he does anything to make you upset, even if its he folded the clothes not to your liking, your mom has some weird thing about that… you have to go horizontal then vertical…" he said, getting of topic as his hands tried to remember how to fold laundry.

"Your moms weird like that…" he muttered.

"I heard that!" came a call from downstairs. He jumped slightly and smirked.

"Well if he does anything not to your liking, tell me, and you're good old father will toss him off one of them cliffs…" He said, flexing to show his daughter he still had it. Rosethorn believed that he could probably do that, even if Fishlegs had a couple inches on her father.

"So… you want me to get married… but you hate who I'm getting married to…" Rosethorn said slowly.

"Ingerman's son is a good lad, but I love you more than him… maybe you could just hit him with one of your pans…" Her father pondered.

"I remember the first time your mum hit me with her pan… of course I deserved it…. I purposefully put all her belongings on the top of the shelves so she couldn't reach them…" Mr. Bardson told her, remembering that event fondly and laughing a bit.

"What are you two doing up there?! We're running late as it is!" Her mother called up the stairs.

Her father gave her one last hug, tearing up again, before her mother came upstairs and shooed him away. They later found him crying and eating the cookies her mother had just made.

"Go get dressed!" Mrs. Bardson told her husband, pushing him to their bedroom so he could put on his best clothes.

Rosethorn's mother smiled at her before dragging her towards the Hoffersons house. They had their own tub of course but the Hoffersons had an even bigger one.

Before Rosethorn knew it she was being stripped down and pushed into a tub, a very cold tub. Everything had happened so fast that she hadn't even seen the other woman in the room. Astrid's mom was there as well as Ruffnut's.

"Mom?" she asked, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to cover up as much as possible.

Her mother hadn't even heard her as all the women converged on her, combing her hair and scrubbing her raw. Different soaps and perfumes were being dumped on her and all Rosethorn could do was be wide eyed and wince every time a comb found a knot, which was all the time.

All the women were smiling and talking at once.

"Remember to always be on top of things."

"Try to have meals prepared early."

"A clean home is a happy one."

Rosethorn attempted to listen all the advice, as another sickeningly sweet potion was dumped on top of her.

"Mom, where's-" she was interrupted as a comb found a particularly large knot and she winced.

"Where's Ruff, Grim and Astrid?" she managed to get out before another lady began scrubbing her face and telling her how you should aim for at least five minutes. Five minutes? What was that supposed to mean?

"Only married women can give you marriage advise." Astrid's mom answered as she began scrubbing her arm.

"Now as I was saying" began another woman. "It doesn't matter the size, it's being used." the woman told her, examining her foot. Wait what? Rosethorn thought to herself. Were they giving her advice on… oh gods, she did not need to hear this.

"But you probably got lucky." The woman said, giving her a knowing smile. Uhg, Rosethorn thought she was going to vomit. This was all to much, this was a sensory overload, woman scrubbing as weird smelling things were constantly being poured on her and woman, woman much older than her, were telling her things about men she didn't particularly want to hear.

All at once the woman stopped, Rosethorn's skin practically red from all the scrubbing as her mother doused her a rather pleasant smelling, but extremely cold, water.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked, coughing a bit from the shock of having being covered in sudden coldness.

"We have to make you look AND smell nice." Her mother told her before yanking her out of the tub with nothing but a towel on and parading her back to her own house, where the girls were waiting.

The girls had on their nicest furs and dresses, Ruffnut not looking particularly happy.

"Guess who gets to do your hair?" Grimhilda said with an excited smile.

"But I get to help you with your dress!" Astrid told her. The only reason the girls were helping was because Mrs. Bardson needed to set up and finish decorating the sweets she had made.

Rosethorn was pushed back into her room where her dress was waiting for her. In no time at all, Astrid was tying the back of the dress.

"Awe…" Astrid said dreamily, making Rosethorn turn in a circle.

Rosethorn had to admit her dress was actually pretty. It was long and white with long trumpet sleeves and a wide neck. The dress had green on the edges, and a dark green cloth was wrapped around like a nice belt.

"Ok Grim, come in." Astrid called through the door as Ruffnut and Grimhilda practically fell through it.

Soon Rosethorn was seated in a chair as Grimhilda did her hair.

"This is going to be the last time you wear you hair down…" Ruffnut said emptily.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Rosethorn answered. She really was going to miss her braids… but now she had to wear her hair up like a married lady… Uhg….

"I'm just saying… " Ruffnut said in defense.

Astrid was sitting on her bed, looking a bit sad, as did the other girls.

"This is going to be so weird…" Astrid mumbled.

"We've already established that." Ruffnut answered.

"Well sorry, I never expected Rose to be the first one of us to get married… not that that means anything Rose." Astrid said quickly.

"Trust me, I had already made my peace with that Ruffnut would get married before me, and that was a little sad." Rosethorn answered with a laugh.

"Just cause it's your wedding day, doesn't mean I won't punch you in the face." Ruffnut answered.

"Bring it." Rosethorn said with a grin.

"No one is punching anyone." Astrid said as Ruffnut went to stand up.

"You are no fun." Ruffnut told her, slumping back down.

"Oh, Rosie! I just remembered, we have a wedding present!" Grimhilda said excitedly.

"Oh yeah…" Ruffnut said, remembering that they had something to tell her.

"Would you like to build off of that?" Rosethorn asked with a smirk.

"We are going to give you advice!" Grimhilda said happily.

"I think I've gotten more that enough advice…" Rosethorn muttered.

"Well, since you are the only inexperienced one in the group, we thought we should help you prepare." Astrid explained. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said.

"How do you know that?" Rosethorn asked, a bit annoyed that they would just assume that.

"Wait… only- you and Hiccup? No" Rosethorn gasped.

"Wait, that's not what I meant! I meant that I know about- I've read- well shit…" Astrid muttered, realizing that she had just given away one of her biggest secrets.

"Oh my gods, finally!" Ruffnut said with a groan.

"Don't tell him I told you!" Astrid said quickly.

"Snotlout owes me fifty coins." Ruffnut said triumphantly.

"Guys, come on, we're supposed to give Rosie advice! Congrats by the way." Grimhilda said to Astrid.

"Fine, but I will be finding out more about this." Ruffnut said, pointing at Astrid.

"Now, the first time is a little awkward but it gets better." Astrid told her.

"It's gonna be extra awkward for you cause have to do it." Ruffnut said with a smirk.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid hissed, throwing her shoe at her.

"It's the _law_, Astrid! If they didn't wind up doing it by the end of the night, they'd be breaking like three laws." Ruffnut told her.

"I heard people try to peep through your windows to see if you've consummated your marriage." Grimhilda said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, besides, the only good thing about having a husband is that you can just do it all the time and people won't think you're a whore." Ruffnut said, examining her nails.

Astrid shook her head. This entire situation was a shipwreck.

"Ok, back on topic, it's gonna be awkward, it was awkward for me and Hiccup, Ruffnut, do not say anything." Astrid said, interrupting Ruffnut as she opened her mouth. Ruffnut closed her mouth and pouted.

"Yeah, it's also a bit uncomfortable, for the guy it's great but for the lady, the first times not that great." Grimhilda said, picking up some flowers and weaving them into Rosethorn's hair.

"Oh yeah, it is… some girls are fine but to other girls it's terrible." Ruffnut said.

"Terrible is a little strong of a word…" Astrid said.

"I know this one chick, she said it was painful her first time." Grimhilda said.

"Wow, you guys are not making this any better." Rosethorn muttered.

"We're just telling you the truth… oh, and each guy has their little kink." Ruffnut said with a smirk.

"Yeah, like some curse a lot or are really quiet… or are fast or slow…" Grimhilda said as Astrid and Ruffnut looked at one another.

"Grim, how do you know so much about this?" Astrid asked.

"What? I've dated a lot of guys…" Grimhilda answered.

"Then why would you pick my brother…" Ruffnut muttered.

"Cause he's a cutie and has a nice butt." She answered bluntly, smiling as Ruffnut gagged.

"Have you guys… you know…" Astrid asked.

"Trust me, I've been trying, but he's got a lock on his pants." Grimhilda said with exasperation. "But I'm almost there."

"Oh gods, stop talking." Ruffnut said, putting her hands over her ears.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

Oh gods… Fishlegs thought as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next. It was a lovely day, the weather from yesterday shifting over to today.

Gothi stood at the large stone alter, setting up parchment with her walking stick next to her.

Fishlegs had spent the morning the exact same way Rosethorn had, being prepped and given lady advice.

Now everyone had taken seats on the benches that had been brought outside since today was such a pleasant day.

"Fishlegs looks like he's going to throw up." Snotlout snickered, sitting next to Ruffnut.

Astrid was a row ahead of them, sitting next to Hiccup and swiftly punched both of them in the arm.

"Shut it." She hissed before she returned to leaning on Hiccups arm.

"Did I mention you look pretty today?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"At least five times, but five more times won't hurt." Astrid answered with a laugh.

Their conversations continued on as Fishlegs became more nervous by the second.

Only minutes before the wedding, Headstrong, Rosethorn's younger brother, had said how he was not happy about this wedding, mostly because it meant his big sister wouldn't be there anymore.

He could feel his hands shaking a bit; he was not ready for this.

Several dragons were milling around, one Terror even running up the aisle before someone had caught it.

Oh gods… this was actually happening. Fishlegs had somewhat hoped that this was a dream.

He nervously fiddled with the small ring he had in his hand, hoping Rosethorn would like it.

He needed to something to take his mind of this, something to focus on that would make him stop being so nervous.

The musicians began to play and the hum of talking stopped suddenly, everyone stopping their conversations and turning to look behind them.

Fishlegs's anxiety spiked as the music began to play and out of the corner of his eye he could see Ruffnut and Snotlout making faces at him along with Tuffnut.

That was not surprising…

Several oo's were heard and Fishlegs looked down the aisle, to which he was met with a sight that made his heart stop.

Rosethorn was wearing a long white dress that had green embroidered onto it with a grin belt like clothe. Her hair was free of braids, letting the long curls go over her shoulders and down her back, practically down to her butt. Her bangs were in braids and fashioned out of her face as flowers were weaved into her hair.

She looked stunning.

Rosethorn's eyes were wide as plates as she walked down the aisle, her arm linked with her fathers.

She could feel all the eyes on her, which made her even more uncomfortable. She looked up to see Fishlegs standing at the end of the aisle, his eyes as wide as hers.

She gave him a nervous smile, to which he returned a broader one.

Finally she was right in front of him, but instead of her father letting go of her and walking to take his seat, he stood frozen, latching onto his daughter.

"Dad… dad… you can let go now…" Rosethorn whispered, her bouquet in the hand that wasn't holding his.

Mr. Bardson finally released his daughter's hand but he gave her one last hug before moving to take his seat.

As he went to take his seat, he pointed at Fishlegs and dragged his finger across his own throat, which made Fishlegs's nervousness return.

"Don't mind him, he's just being ridiculous…" Rosethorn whispered to him as Gothi began the wedding.

"No, it's fine… I'm used to being threatened by now…" He whispered back, giving her a smirk. She, in return, gave him a sharp nudge to the ribs as Gothi went on, saying one thing or another. She hadn't even seen Fishlegs gasp slightly from the jab Rosethorn had given him.

"See? That was not very nice…" he whispered to her, rubbing his side.

"You deserved it… being sarcastic on our wedding day…" Rosethorn whispered back.

She smirked up at him before her attention went back to Gothi as she said something about dragons and marriage. Fishlegs hadn't heard most of it so now he was trying to figure out what she was saying.

"You look ravishing…" He whispered to Rosethorn, trying to use his best vocabulary. He also wanted to see what she would do because talking to her instead of listening to his own wedding ceremony was greatly decreasing his anxiety levels.

Her eyes went wide and her attention went back to him.

"You look fetching as well…" she answered with a smirk. Soon the two were whispering compliments to one another, trying to see who could come up with the most inventive one, without Gothi or any of the guests hearing.

"You look exuisitively magnificent in an alluring, pleasing to the eyes way." Fishlegs whispered triumphantly. Rosethorn paused, attempting to think of another compliment but instead decided to just finish the conversation, but in the best possible way.

"You are the most voluptuous, enticing, erotically attractive Viking I have ever met… so you might want to save some of those compliments for later…" She told him, giving him her best "come-hither" look. This, of course, made him turn bright red and he stopped talking.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

That was it, it was all over. The ceremony had finished, swords and rings had been exchanged and the race to Mead Hall had been completed. The loser of the races' family had to serve the mead… normally this ended up being the bride because there was no possible way to run in the dress Rosethorn was wearing.

But instead of running off with the others, Fishlegs had walked with her back to mead hall, as she hoisted her skirt up practically above her knees.

Then the tradition of carrying the bride across the threshold had been done. Rosethorn did not trip which was good omen, and soon the partying had started.

Mead was being passed around, Tuffnut was on the table again, playing his fiddle as people danced and sang.

Gothi practically came by every five minutes and blessed Rosethorn's womb, which was rather embarrassing to say the least. Rosethorn even tried to hide in one of the closets only to find Hiccup and Astrid were "occupying" it…

Snotlout and Ruffnut had wound up dancing again, this time Snotlout hadn't even argued about it.

"So how is your wedding going?" Fishlegs asked her, sitting down next to her on a bench.

"Oh, it's grand, how about you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well… I just saw Gobber and the bride's father crying together and drinking… I'm also wondering why the bride keeps trying to sneak off…" he answered, giving her a smirk.

"Gothi keeps blessing me… it's really-" She began right as Gothi found her again and dropped several trinkets into her lap.

"That one's for big strong boys, and that one's for pretty, strong girls." Gothi explained, before snatching them up and leaving again.

"Thank you Gothi, thank you for that. I'll see you in five minutes." Rosethorn said sarcastically after her.

"Sounds like a deal." Gothi called back.

"Wait, how did she hear that?" Fishlegs asked. Rosethorn had barely whispered it.

He jumped a little as Gothi poked him in the shoulder, now right behind him.

"I could hear everything you little sweeties were sayin' before you said your vows, you are a dirty little thing." She told Rosethorn with a smile and patted her on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

"Was she-… how did-… what?" Fishlegs stuttered. She had walked off in the opposite direction, how had she done that.

"I don't know… let's just go with magic…" Rosethorn said, giving Gothi a suspicious look.

"So… what would you like to do?" Fishlegs asked, watching as Snotlout twirled Ruffnut.

"I think… we should go riding." Rosethorn answered.

"Rose…"

"You asked what I'd like to do." Rosethorn said with a shrug while giving him a smirk.

"Fine, what would the groom like to do?" Rosethorn asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I was hoping the bride would know… well, I would like to know if the bride likes her ring?" He asked hopefully.

"The groom did an excellent job, it's perfect." She told him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Save it until you get home." Snotlout snickered as he walked by with Ruffnut.

Rosethorn stood up to chase after him but Fishlegs pulled her back into a seated position.

"You're no fun… but you did do a great job with the ring, it goes perfectly with the dead person sword you gave me." Rosethorn said, wrinkling her nose.

"Ok, I had to retrieve it, you are not allowed to complain about it." Fishlegs told her with a laugh.

"Fine, well what do you think of the bride?" Rosethorn asked with a smile.

Fishlegs rubbed his chin.

"I supposed she's alright, a bit short if you ask me… knows nothing about dragons…" He told her with a smirk. He was rewarded with a punch to the arm.

"Ow, I was kidding!" he said, rubbing his arm. "She is the most perfect person I could ever hope to marry… even if she hits me all the time… and is mean…"

"I think the same thing about the groom. Even if he was a smart ass and he's weird." She answered.

"Oh thank you, the bride's weird as well." He told her with a smile, standing up.

"Come on, we're expected to look happy and dance." He told her as she stood up next to him.

"Fine…" Rosethorn muttered and took his hand, going towards the group of dancers.

Snotlout and Ruffnut were still swaying along, much closer than before. Astrid and Hiccup had made reappearance and was now half dancing-half watching Stoick try to dance with Gobber.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

"Hmm… this is nice…" Astrid muttered, her head resting against Hiccup's chest.

"It is…" Hiccup mumbled back as they swayed slowly. It was now dark out, the feast still going on but the bride and groom had left. Even if they were gone, the party would still go on through the night.

Rosethorn had left a while before, as she needed to get "ready", which meant she had to take off the wedding dress and put on a nightgown, to which the other married women had to practically drag her up the hill towards her new house.

Then Fishlegs was a hot mess and it didn't help when Snotlout and Tuffnut tried to follow him, stating that he'd probably do "it" wrong or mess up.

Gobber had managed to drag the boys back. Tuffnut was still at it with his fiddle, having the time of his life as he danced with Grimhilda at the same time. But soon exhaustion settled in and the two walked home.

Snotlout and Ruffnut had disappeared, both a bit intoxicated but not to the bad decision making levels.

But now, Hiccup and Astrid swayed on as the music drifted through the air. Soon Hiccup was humming but suddenly a new song popped into his head, a song he remembered his father singing to him when he was little.

"What are you humming?" Astrid asked, picking her head off his chest.

"Oh…. My dad used to sing it… he said it was the song that my mom fall in love with him…" he said simply before he resumed humming.

"It's sounds really familiar… will you sing it to me? Please?" Astrid asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to sound ridiculous… but that only makes me want to do it more." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Just sing it, your voice is lovely." Astrid said, rolling her eyes.

"What's-what's with all the sarcasm?" Hiccup asked with a laugh.

"I just want you to sing it!" Astrid begged.

"Fine, if it pleases the lady, I shall…" Hiccup told her and cleared his throat.

"Me, me, me, me, me, dododododo-" He began before Astrid gave him a pinch.

"What? I'm warming up, if you want me to sound like the angel I am, I must warm up." Hiccup said, trying to keep on a straight face.

"Fine…." Hiccup cleared his throat one last time.

**_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas_**

**_with never a fear of drowning_**

**_and gladly ride the waves of life_**

**_if you would marry me_**_**…."**_

Hiccup sang slowly, barely above a whisper as they swayed on. He then stopped, not sure if he should continue.

"Oh yeah… I remember that…" Astrid said to herself, her head now pressed against his chest as his chin rested on top of her head.

"Sing again… the whole thing…" Astrid murmured, enjoying both Hiccups proximity and voice.

"You want me to start over?" he asked softly. She nodded in return, making his head go up and down.

He took a deep breath before starting again

**_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas_**

**_with never a fear of drowning_**

**_and gladly ride the waves of life_**

**_if you would marry me_**

**_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_**

**_will stop me on my journey_**

**_if you will promise me your heart..."_**

He opened his mouth to sing the next part, even though it was meant for a partner to sing, but his partner did sing, in a voice he surely thought could please the gods.

_"And love me for eternity_

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_when I feel your arms around me"_

Astrid removed her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes as their slow swaying dance began to increase its pace.

_**"But I would bring you rings of gold**_

_**I'd even sing you poetry**_

_**and I would keep you from all harm**_

_**if you would stay beside me"**_

Hiccup sang, giving Astrid a twirl as the musicians saw their dance change pace and they quickened their own, playing a fast jig

_"I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold"_

Astrid sang back with a small laugh as they began dancing in circles.

"_**I only want you near me" **_

Hiccup said softly, putting his hand on the small of her back and hugging her closer. The last verse they sang together, smiling and looking into the others eyes.

"_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's sorrows_

_And delights_

_I'll keep your laugh beside me_

_I'll swim and sail a savage sea_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

_And you will marry me!_

They both finished, but this gave Hiccup an idea…

As Astrid giggled slightly at the end of the song he took both her hands and led her off the dance floor.

"You want to marry me?" he asked teasingly, thinking this would be the perfect way to tell her.

she nodded, sitting down on a benched table beside him.

"Wow, that's a relief." Hiccup said, in the most obvious tone he could you, knowing that if he said it with enough emphases, she'd ask why he was relieved.

"Why would you say that?" She said with a small laugh.

"Oh, I just had to make sure with us getting married and all…" He said sneakily.

She gave him a smile, not catching onto what he said. He just sat, giving her a goofy smile in return.

"What are you so smiley about?" She asked lightly.

"Well I'm surprised you're taking this so calmly." He explained, sitting back in his chair.

"What did you do?" She asked, her carefree tone suddenly serious.

"What did i- why is it that whenever I do something, you assume it was something bad." He asked, giving her a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with getting yourself lit on fire, or that time you almost died trying to test out that catastrophe of a flight suit? The list goes on Hiccup." Astrid told him, her smile finally returning.

"Uhg, I just told you we are getting married and you're reaction is that I did something terrible… and I haven't been caught on fire in over a month… and that flight suit only had a few bugs..." he grumbled. The whole fire thing was mostly from Grump, that dragon just spit fire willy-nilly; you never knew when he'd sneeze and almost burn the forge down.

"Hiccup, normally you do end up-" She froze mid sentence, her eyes moving slightly as if she had just figured out what he had said. Her stare landed on Hiccup before he gave her a large, toothy smile.

"You're serious?..." she asked, not believing it was finally happening.

"Well, I think… I mean, our parents did set a date and everything…" he told her, smiling as her hands hovered in front of her, like she was trying to fit a puzzle together or she was trying to keep her balance.

She gave him one last look, as to see if he was just messing around before she excitedly laughed and practically broke his ribs with a hug.

"I'm getting married! We're getting married!" she sang happily as she began placing kisses all over Hiccups face.

"If I knew this was going to be your reaction, I would have told you sooner." He mumbled, enjoying each kiss his soon to be wife placed on him.

"Oh my gods… I have to go tell the girls!" she said excitedly, jumping out of her seat.

"Woah there." Hiccup told her, pulling her back down.

"It's like… midnight… people are sleeping." He said, motioning around to the few stragglers that were left behind.

"But-"

"First of all, I have no idea where Ruffnut and Snotlout went… probably home… Tuffnut walked Grim home a little bit ago…. And it's Rosethorn and Fishlegs's wedding night… so you don't need to be intruding on that." Hiccup told her, trying to calm some of Astrid's excitement.

"So you just told be this information and I can't tell anyone till morning…" Astrid said disheartened smile. Grimhilda owed her three coins, they had made a wager to see when everything would be settled.

"Well, yeah… actually you can't tell Rose yet cause she'll be on her honeymoon… but you have me." He told her with a cheesy smile.

"That's good enough for me… now c'mon, I need to show you how happy I am…" she whispered into his ear before standing up and walking off. Hiccup immediately jumped out of his seat and trailed after her, leaving the half full mugs and passed out Vikings behind.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

**So… what ya think? Yeah… now that the Fishthorn wedding is over… I may focus more on the others… and by that I mean, yeah you're going to see those two, but I'll explain more…. Later….**

**To anyone who actually thought that I was gonna write about the wedding night…. Hahaha…. Sorry! But do not fret, you guys get a day after chapter, shortly followed by awkwardness and Astrid flipping out cause she's getting married**

**I did my research for viking weddings! But I tweaked some parts of it because they didn't seem to really fit in with berk… yeah theyre vikings… but they ride on dragons so they probably don't go by tradition as much**

**You know when rose is getting her bath? It's kinda like that scene in mulan… you know which one I'm talking about. And if you were wondering what the hell they were dumping on that poor child, well time for viking wedding traditions. The bride is bathed in a special bathhouse (as well as the groom…but separately) and they pretty much dump aphrodisiacs on her… for a pleasant smell and… other reasons… **

**The two goobers are getting married! Yay! Weddings! It's all building up to the actual plot twist… mwahahahahahah**

**Oh, so now Rose and fish are on their honey moon. And what is a viking honeymoon you ask? The happy couple is locked away in there house for a month, no visitors, they do get food of course, but other than that, they spend their time alone together… trying for babies… but rose and fish will only be in there a week cause an entire month… uhm… no…**

**Be prepared for a whole lot of Hiccstrid, it is their time to shine. Oh and you'll find out what happened to snotty and ruff ;)**

**labratgwenpiper: thank you darling**

**hopelessromantic4life: hmmm… I hope this was enough to keep your attention for the next chapter…**

**Angelic915: Yeah… I haven't been updating as often cause I have had exams…. And writing requests from my tumblr to catch up on. But we are just getting to the good part my friend**

**non-heinous: god you always leave such sweet reviews! Man, the Grimnut tho… Grimhilda knows what she wants. I had to take a break from writing the Prom and Beach au just so I could freakin do this, man**

**samsamwww: no problem dude! Awe thank you! I am always glad to answer questions, so if you have anymore, ask away!**

**HTTYDloverrrrrr: yep… they cried. I mean they were locked in a tomb unexpectedly and snotlouts kinda weird like that, ya know, they both have their soft sides**

**m4yui: Awe, thanks dude, I hope the somewhat of a proposal was gooey enough, trust me, there were several different ways I thought about approaching it from, but then I heard the dancing and dreaming and I died**

**HideousZippleback: no prob, bob. brooke, the rufflout is only the beginning, they haven't even gotten to their best parts yet (at least that's my opinion :D) ps. You put Rosethorn wait… imma make this an announcement…..**

_**Sudden unexpected announcement, my friend brooke, aka HideousZippleback, is writing this story called Flight (I'd put a link but fanfiction is silly and will not let me… so just look her up!), so for all you Rufflout and Hiccstrid fans, go be free, she was sweet enough to put Grim and Rose in the most recent chapter, so go give her the love**_

**Thanks Brooke!**

**Viking with a Skrill: thanks! I wanted to do more with the wedding… but time… and I wanted to give you guys something since it's been a bit since I updated… (I might have to do a drabble on it…)**

**Guests/anon: y'all are sweet as heckie**


	9. Chapter 9: Before and After

Snotlout pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing Fishlegs would just shut up. All the guys were in Fishlegs's living room, listening to Fishlegs ramble.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were sitting in chairs as Fishlegs paced the room; Hiccup trailing after him, attempting to calm him down.

Fishlegs was going on about something or other, his eyes wide as he dragged his hands through his hair again, saying something about messing up the vows.

Snotlout and Tuffnut looked at each other, Fishlegs getting on their nerves. When would he just shut up? Snotlout thought to himself. Surely he would be all worried out by now, first worried about what Rosethorn thought about this, then worried that he would mess up during the wedding, now it was finally on what he was least experienced with, ladies in general.

Fishlegs tended to worry all the time, but the boys had never seen him in this kind of state.

Snotlout's thoughts drifted back to his outfit. He had to say, he looked good. He had on his best tunic, pants and boots, as did the other guys.

"Psst…" Tuffnut whispered, giving him a nudge as Hiccup tried to keep up with Fishlegs's sudden changes of direction.

"Yeah?" He answered, his eyes still fixed on the other two boys.

"Should we try to help?" Tuffnut asked, but a smile gave away that his intentions were not so good.

"I do not want any part of that." Snotlout muttered as Fishlegs stated that he was going to throw up for like the fifth time.

"You know… I have a way to get him to calm down…" Tuffnut said, a malicious smirk on his face, the look he always had before he set something on fire.

Tuffnut quickly whispered the plan to Snotlout as wicked grins spread over both their faces.

"Hey guys? We- uh… we're going to go get some drinks, you know, as a one last bachelor goodbye." Snotlout told them, heading out the door as Tuffnut snickered.

"You get the drinks, I'll get the dragon nip." Tuffnut said, sprinting to his house.

Soon the two boys met back up, Snotlout carrying four mugs of mead and Tuffnut with a handful of nip.

"How much should we put in?" Tuffnut said excitedly.

"Well, we don't want to ruin his wedding, I mean, Rose would hunt us down… but he is a pretty big guy…" Snotlout said, wishing Hiccup was here to help them, not that he would anyway.

As soon as they decided the right amount, Tuffnut quickly cut it up into tiny pieces, crushing them for good measure before adding it to one of the drinks.

Carrying the four mugs, they returned to Fishlegs's house, where he was finally sitting but shaking violently with nervous energy.

"Here you go, maybe it will help take the edge off." Snotlout said as he handed Fishlegs the tainted drink, trying to keep a straight face as Tuffnut passed around the other drinks.

Fishlegs eyed the two boys before deciding that one mug wouldn't hurt, he wasn't planning on drinking too much since he wanted to be sober for this event.

"Drinking contest!" Tuffnut shouted, as the other boys quickly raised their drinks to their mouths.

"Done!" Snotlout said, slamming the cup down, his mug completely drained. Fishlegs was next to finish but he made a disgusted face as he peered into his mug.

"What the hell was wrong with that mead?" Fishlegs mumbled, looking into the empty mug.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were both internally laughing, waiting for the nip's effects to kick in. they had made sure only to put enough to make him calm down a tiny bit.

"Now time for the good part." Snotlout said as Tuffnut and Hiccup set down their own mugs.

"What part?" Fishlegs asked, not completely understanding what he meant.

"We get to tell you the secrets of keeping your lady happy." Tuffnut said, posing to make himself look more almighty.

"You know, I don't think I need you to tell me this." Fishlegs told him, but not in his usual, snippety voice. He had stopped shaking as much, signs that the nip was working.

"Uhm yes we do." Snotlout said, crossing his arms.

"Guys…" Hiccup mumbled, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Well first, you always need to compliment you're lady friend." Tuffnut told him, fidgeting with his sleeves a bit.

"Tell her she has a dragon-esque figure." Snotlout nodded.

"Oh my gods… Snotlout, last time you said that to a lady, she gave you a concussion." Hiccup said, smirking as he remembered that event.

"Whatever." Snotlout grumbled, sitting down on a chair next to Tuffnut.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

Man, did Ruffnut look good today… Snotlout thought to himself as he sat down next to her. Her parents had somehow managed to wrestle her into a dress.

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting in front of them, uttering sweet nothings to each other as Astrid leaned against Hiccup's arm.

"So, how did you manage to get him not to flip out?" Ruffnut muttered, watching as Fishlegs fidgeted at the alter.

"You can't tell Hiccup… or Rose…" Snotlout whispered. The two leaned closer together as he explained what he and Tuffnut had done.

"Oh my gods…" Ruffnut cackled, putting her hand over her mouth.

"He looks like he's going to throw up…" Snotlout muttered, laughing a bit to himself.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Ruffnut asked; her attention had been elsewhere.

"Fishlegs looks like he's going to throw up." He repeated, snickering to himself as Ruffnut joined in.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm as Astrid punched him. Ruffnut rubbed her arm wear she had been punched.

"Shut it." She said menacingly before turning back to her boyfriend.

Geez, what crawled up her- Snotlout began to think before Ruffnut leaned against him.

He gave her a funny look but didn't say anything and went back to thinking about what Astrid had said.

Maybe she needed something in her drink… An evil smile spread across his face as Tuffnut sat down on the other side of Ruffnut.

"You know… I don't think you put enough in his drink…" Ruffnut mumbled, seeing anxious expression on Fishlegs's face.

"Sometimes it takes longer to kick in…" Tuffnut whispered back.

Next thing they knew, Rosethorn was walking down the aisle. Snotlout heard Astrid say how pretty Rose looked.

"See look, he's fine now…" Tuffnut whispered. Fishlegs had stopped shaking and was looking bit less anxious as he stood next to Rosethorn.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

Maybe they had put too much in… Snotlout thought to himself. Fishlegs was… very un-Fishlegs like. He seemed perfectly calm as he sat next to Rosethorn, who was now his wife, telling her about something or other, looking very confident.

Rosethorn knew something was up as she kept thinking over how out of character Fishlegs was. Before she had brushed to the side the fact that he had been talking to her during the wedding ceremony, but as she thought about it, she would have expected him to hear everything Gothi as saying.

But her thoughts changed as she saw Gothi looking for her and she quietly slipped away, not wanting to be embarrassed yet again.

One minute after Rosethorn had left, Fishlegs went to go find her.

Snotlout's attention went back to Ruffnut and Astrid. The two had already drunk several pints, though it seemed that they were still sober enough.

"Hello ladies." Hiccup said, as he sat down next to Astrid.

"Hey Hic." Astrid answered, already snuggling up against him.

"Someone's in a good mood." Hiccup said with a small laugh.

"I'm just having a nice time." Astrid answered simply. Whether it was the mead or the fun atmosphere weddings or really any Viking party had, it put everyone in a good mood.

The band struck up a new song and Hiccup sat up straighter.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He asked in his most gentlemanly voice.

"You may, good sir." Astrid answered, laughing a bit as he twirled her onto the dance floor.

Tuffnut swaggered over to the table with the others, Grimhilda by his side. He was taking a break from fiddling, mostly so he could drink.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" He asked, flinging himself into a chair.

"How stupid your face is." Ruffnut answered with a smile.

"Ruffnut, how can you be so mean during a wedding?" Grimhilda asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Bride of Grendel…" Tuffnut muttered, walking away with Grimhilda towards the drinks.

"So Ruff… what do you wanna do?" Snotlout asked, eyeing her very closely. Her hair was not in its usual crazy braids. It was in very neat braids, very carefully done. Really dressing up… Snotlout thought to himself.

"Let's dance." She told him, tugging on his arm.

He didn't even hesitate this time. He quickly stood up and to his surprise; Ruffnut linked her skinny arm with his thick one.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

The smell of flowers and dirt. The smell was right next to him. Wait… there was another smell… was it mead?

Consciousness was followed by the smell. His eyes sluggishly opened, his gaze bleary as he tried to rid the sleep from his eyes.

Snotlout wearily attempted to take in his surroundings as he woke up from his nap. At first he thought he was in his room, but large barrels were everywhere and the smell of mead lingered slightly in the air.

The small room was dark and a bit damp as he turned his head, raising an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what was going on.

That's when he felt it. Two arms tightened around his midsection as he moved slightly, causing his eyes to fly wide open, all the tiredness suddenly gone.

Fear and shock was evident on his face as he saw whom the arms belonged to.

Ruffnut was snuggling against him, burying her face in his neck.

Oh gods… no this was not happening! Snotlout's mind shouted at him, fearing what other things might have occurred.

He had no memory of how they had gotten into the mead cellar, or what happened after. He quickly glanced down and relief washed over him as he saw that all his clothes were on, nothing removed.

His attention was brought back to her as she cuddled closer to him.

He had to admit, that he was enjoying this, but after almost having a heart attack of what could have happened, he needed to figure everything out.

As he tried to think, his head pounded, only slightly but it gave away that he had been drinking and was now slightly hung-over.

Snotlout desperately looked at Ruffnut, realizing that his arm was wrapped around her and slowly, ever so gently, tried to detach her from him. But as he removed his arm, she only held onto him tighter.

Maybe he should just wake her up.

"Ruff…" he said softly, watching as her features scrunched up, not wanting to wake up quite yet.

"Ruffnut, you need to get up, like now." He said, a little louder.

"Uhgggg…." She groaned, only holding onto him tighter.

"Ruff… you're hugging me…" Snotlout told her.

"I know… but I'm tiiiirrred." She whined, putting her pace farther into his neck.

"Wait- what?" He asked in surprise.

"I'm tired… and you're warm… and I'm going to punch you later… for being cuddly…." She replied nonchalantly.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, staring at her.

"Like… so many…" she said sleepily. Great… not only was she holding onto him far too tightly, she was making less sense than usual.

"Oh my gods, I'm going to bring you home." He stated, trying to wriggle out of her grip, even though the back of his mind was telling him to just let her cuddle him.

"I don't want to get up…" Ruffnut moaned, finally letting him go.

"You're such a baby." He told her, standing up.

She responded by rolling onto her back, still not getting up.

"C'mon ruff, you have to get up, you're parents are probably wondering where you are…" he told her, crossing his arms. He didn't even know what time it was… but it felt like he hadn't been sleeping that long.

Ruffnut shook her head, not willing to get up.

Snotlout sighed and looked at her before looking at the door.

"What do you want me to do? Carry you?" he asked sarcastically.

Ruffnut nodded, reaching her hands up to him as a child would.

"Oh my gods…" he sighed before tucking his arms under her knees and back and easily lifted her up.

She curled up against him as he kicked the door open and looked around to find that they were still in mead hall. Not only that, but it was still dark out.

The only person left was Gobber, who was laughing to himself and talking to a sheep. Wait, how did the sheep even get in here? Snotlout thought to himself before shaking his head and decided not to question it.

Soon he was trudging along the path to the Thorstons house, the sun already making its debut.

He quickly kicked the door, not able to knock since his hands were full.

"What the hell do you want?" Tuffnut grumbled through the door, not knowing whom it was before he opened it.

AS the door opened, Tuffnut saw Snotlout, not only that, but he was holding his sister.

"Tada." Snotlout said sarcastically before walking into the house, brushing by Tuffnut, who shook his head and went back to bed.

Snotlout quickly put Ruffnut in her bed, seeing that she was fast asleep and pulled the covers over her.

Man, he was good at taking care of people… he thought triumphantly before rolling his eyes and heading out the door, slowly walking home as he recalled Ruffnut hugging him.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

**Hey everyone… technically, this was supposed to go with chapter 8 but now this is kind of like chapter 8.5 if you will.**

**I said before, some of the characters seemed ooc, but I hope this somewhat explained why… but I'll just tell you again, cause it might not have been as clear as I wanted it to be**

**Yeah, so the most ooc to me, was Fishlegs, now you see why he was not flipping out… but it wasn't just the stuff Snotty and tuff put in his drink. Ok, that was part of it. **

**So the nip calmed him down a bit, but really kicked in a bit later. The actual real reason why his anxiety went away was Rosethorn. Haha, yes you see it as cheesy, I can tell. I'll explain. Rosethorn is a pretty comforting person to begin with, but Fishlegs doesn't just like her, he also sees her as Snotlout sees his security blanket (we all know he def has one, it's probably tucked away in his closet). She is one of the few people that doesn't make fun of him (she does, but never to the point of hurting his feelings) where as Snotlout picks on him, or used to at least cause he's not as "manly". Like if this was modern, rose is the one that would hold his hand while he got shots. It was a mixture of her presence and a bit of him drinkin stuff.**

**At first I was only going to have him have a couple drinks, but then I was like wait… they practically live off of mead, so they have probably built up a tolerance and blablabla. So the drink Tuffnut and Snotlout give him is kinda like the one little bit of alcohol the bride and groom are allowed to have in actual weddings, ya know, take the edge off.**

**Who else… oh, Hiccup was a bit ooc, yes… So I know there isn't much on hiccstrid in this chapter, but he's dealing with Fishlegs, who was flipping out and he was trying to figure out how the hell he was going to tell astrid…**

**Astrid seemed a bit… I guess bubbly… I suppose that's how you would say it… the reasoning is cause she's like pumped for her own wedding while witnessing rose's and I know that she seems really kinda mean about rose marrying first, she doesn't mean to. Astrids just so damn competitive that she was a bit butt hurt over it. like she's been dating hiccup for how long, and people probably ask her questions like "when's the wedding?" so, that kinda is a bit sad I guess… and then she drinks a bit, but eh it's a party, who's not going to drink?**

**Oh my gosh, special shout out to that one guest, the one that told me the lyrics were wrong. Thank you for being so nice about it! I was searching for the lyrics and like 5 different variations popped up, plus my wifi was going in and out so I couldn't listen to the actual song… any ways, I've changed it, but once again, thanks for bein a sweethear about it**

**I have another shout out, to ****The Queen of Valencia Torgue, first off, gosh, I meant to put an explanation on the last one but it slipped my mind, thank you for reminding me! **

**Here goes. I did research, like a lot of research, mostly about wedding traditions, but I came up with different results. I totally know that they would actually hunt them down, yes, but I have reasons to why it was somewhat acceptable. Some articles stated that, but others said that the vikings did have premarital sex and it was common, it was just on the down low, like you didn't flaunt it to people. They even had contraceptive technology and special herbs that made a woman miscarriage if they did in fact become pregnant out of wedlock (forcing yourself to have a miscarriage while married is like the worst sin possible)**

**BUT THE REALLY REAL EXPLAINATION IS ACTUALLY VERY SPOILERY, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS TO THE NEW MOVIE, DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ IT, I DO NOT WAN TO BE THE ONE THAT MAKES YOU UNHAPPY THAT YOU READ A SPOILER.**

**Well, I was toodling around on the interwebs, you know, not doing actual work. But there was an interview with America Ferrera, the voice actress of Astrid (you probs know that but I'm just gonna say it anyway) and when asked if Hiccup and Astrid have been physical, she said it is implied in the movie (she turned bright red and giggle when asked the question) so then I was like, if Astrid's done the do, Ruffnut would definitely have done it, like she is a maneater. Grimhilda knows her way around men due to travel, and such (go ask Romy about it, do it, grims really cool, the link to Romy is on my profile)**

**I hope that answered your questionish review, I feel really silly for forgetting to mention it on the previous chapter. Oh, you're also a cutie and I'm glad that you're happy fish and rose are married!**

**Review reviews time!**

ctza7: I hope that this somewhat explained where the rufflout had snuck off to

awesomebri66: Snotlout owes everyone coins, like let me tell you, he needs to start making smarter decisions

Hiccupisnotuseless: hey! I hope I answered the whole ooc thing, and thank you so much!

samsamwww: oh that goodness, I thought I'd get in some serious doodoo for unmuting gothi. And thanks dude, I've been trying to add in more httyd 2 stuff in while keeping to the story line

The Queen of Valencia Torgue: I hope I answered your review above! You were very nice about that!

Guest: you are also very nice about the review! And I hope I fixed it!

m4yui: yeah, well in viking tradition that's what happens, you get tips from the married ladies, as did the groom, all the men tell you how to keep your lady happy. but the most embarrassing tradition I've come across, is that normally, newly weds had a "witness" when they consummated their marriage, so that they would actually go through with it… I tweaked that part…

Angelic915: thanks, love!


End file.
